


The Untitled

by ChristabellaNikolai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jonerys, Plot Leaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristabellaNikolai/pseuds/ChristabellaNikolai
Summary: When Jon is injured during the excursion beyond the wall Daenerys travels with him to Winterfell. There she will learn that her reasoning to stay in Westeros goes beyond the iron throne. The remaining Starks must also learn to accept Jon’s fondness for a Targaryen and what it will mean for their future.Note: Yes this is the story where Drogo comes back. I am putting this warning out of respect for violet-eyes-silver-hair and mhysaofdragons (both from tumblr) who kindly reached out to me and asked. If that turns you away, kindly move on to the other amazing jonerys stories on this site and other fanfiction sites.Clarification: This is still a Jonerys story exploring relationships and the mistakes people make. Many of your concerns will be answered in the upcoming chapters. I kindly recommend that you go back and read the end of chapter 14 if you are confused. Especially the last line.





	1. Prologue

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Prologue

The fire crackled and with each soft pop its warmth radiated against her skin. She sat among furs staring into the flames. The pale skin of her face had long become stained with tears since her arrival at Eastwatch. While the men around her prepared to depart for the pits in Kings Landing, she sat in mourning. Outside she could hear the faint conversations on how they could best transport their prisoner. She didn’t care, all she could focus on was her grief. This loss felt so painful, more painful than anything she had endured.

Viserion was gone. The dragon had fallen in battle. In the blink of an eye, she had lost a piece of her. His screeching in pain, the sight of him falling into the frozen lake will be forever in her mind. But it was not just Viserion whom the Mother of Dragon's mourned. There was another. The same frozen lake that had consumed one of her own also took _him_ from her.

When she first saw him, he had irked her. He had refused to bend the knee while speaking of nonsense surrounding an army of dead men. The bastard had needed a healer, not an ally. Over time though she found herself respecting the one they called ‘King in the North.' She saw a glimpse of herself in his strong will. While he worked with his men to mine, she spoke in private to his hand. Davos had made her see that they shared more similarities than differences and that maybe she should give him a chance. 

It wasn’t until she had stepped into the cave that she began to give his warnings of the dead any attention. He came to her with an almost childlike urgency. The change in demeanor made her follow him without a second thought. Therein depths of her family’s home was the evidence. Markings were depicting the rise of the army he spoke of. Men had been changed, the plans to build an army gone astray. That night she invited him to lend her counsel.

During this conversation, she broke down. The loss of all of her allies had caught up with her in that room. Alone with him, she shared her fears of failure. After she finished with her hysterics, she expected him to again remind her of what waited in the north, how that was where her enemy was. Instead, he calmly took her hand and reminded her that failure was only for a moment; it was what she did in the next one that mattered. He then told her something that was beyond any counsel she had received so far.

_The smallest of sparks can fuel an inferno; one just needs to know when and where to put it._

Those words are what led her into battle. She had faced the Kingslayer and his army. When Drogon was injured, she saw the king's calm face, and it willed her to keep fighting. When she had received word from North, she had ignored her Hand’s and companions cries for her not to go. Instead, she climbed onto her dragons back headed past the wall. She saw for the first time what the King in the North had warned her about, what her ancestors had left records of.

Her efforts though had once again failed. She was unable to save Jon; he had gone under the water. She knew that if her dragon couldn't survive, he a simple man could not have either. Now she sat alone, preparing to return to Dragonstone. There she would see that her two remaining dragons were safe. No longer would she allow her children to come into harm's way. After this, she had no idea what she would do. She thought of returning to Meereen. She could live out the rest of her days to watch from afar as her home crumbled to the ground. Whether such destruction would come from the Army of the Dead or those who betrayed her family, she did not know. 

“Your Grace.” Jorah’s soft voice interrupted her from her thoughts. “We sail for Dragonstone in the morning. I have secured private quarters.”

“Daenerys” she corrected him. She no longer cared to be called ‘your grace’ or ‘your majesty. It no longer meant anything to her. “Please do not call me by such titles anymore.”

“Your Grace, I don’t understand…”

“Daenerys!” she snapped. “Thank you for informing me about the ship, now please just go.”

Jorah did not leave of course; instead, he bent down next to her. Gently placing a hand on each shoulder, he urged her to stand. She resisted at first but found her self too exhausted to put up much of a fight. One she rose was on her feet she allowed him to guide her to the bed. It was when she and Jorah began to remove some of her armor they heard the sound of a horn blast.

“Open the back gates!” someone yelled before another horn. The sound of the other men running toward the back of the castle startled her even more. “Stay here!” Jorah ordered before running out the door to join them. 

Through her window, she could see the gate as it rose up. As it got higher, she saw what appeared to be a horse. On top was a mass of furs covered with ice. As the horse stepped forward the figure swayed; unable to remain on top of its mount it fell unmoving to the ground. She heard the sound of the swords being un-sheathed, both her and the men feared this to be a wight. The red-headed giant stepped slowly forward, kicking the frozen bundle with his foot. When it rolled over Daenery’s saw the giant stiffen before falling to ground grabbing hold of the figure. When he lifted the furs to his chest, she saw it, hair black as night among a sea of ice and grey. 

She ran outside wearing only the cloth layers of her armor, not caring about the cold. She only wanted to reach Jon. “Put those away and help your King!” she heard Tormund yell. Daenerys ran with the men toward him. When she reached the gate, she fell to her knees. There he was, his face paler than snow and his lips blue as ice. “Please…” she said to the gods above as she reached for his hand. She watched as Tormund bent an ear to his face, listening for breath. “He lives! Your King lives!”

She fell forward grasping his hand, bringing it to her cheek. Tears once again flooded her eyes, but this time from joy. When she felt his fingers clasped around her hand, she was reminded that failure was only for a moment.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jon returns injured to Eastwatch the group decides what their next move should be.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter One

“Bring us the carriage!” one man shouted. “Send for the healer!” shouted another. 

Davos immediately began removing items from a cart and with the help of some others he wheeled it to the gate. There he found Tormund holding onto Jon and Daenerys leaning over them both. “Please Your Grace we have to get him onto the cart.” He said as he pulled her up. Once she had stepped out of the way, both he and Tormund were able to lift Jon onto the cart. They started heading toward the ship, their King clinging to life along the way.

“Your Grace, you will freeze to death out here." He heard Jorah tell the silver-haired Queen. "Let’s get you inside so you can change.”

“No!” she said almost in hysterics. “I have to make sure Jon is okay.” She pushed past the Knight running along the cart. Once it was on the ship, they brought him to a cabin and began to strip off his layers. When the Maester arrived, he built a roaring fire in the corner of the room. Davos was still ripping away at his jacket when he felt Jon grab his wrist. 

“Davos…” Jon gasped; weakly pulling the onion knight closer. “Please, did we get it?”

“Your Grace you are too weak, please don’t speak.” Said Davos as he returned to his work.

“The wight, where is it?” asked Jon, gasping for air between each word.

“It is here, locked away on board.” Said Davos “Now please Your Grace, you must save your strength.” 

“Daener…Where is she?” asked Jon now barely able to speak. Davos smiled, at first, he thought Tyrion had been joking when he mentioned that both Jon and Daenerys were growing fond of one another. Now it was clear the half-man was right. "She is here" Davos replied. "She is refusing to return to her quarters until she knows you are okay." Unfortunately, Jon had once again passed out from the pain and Davos was unsure if he had heard his words.

Once Jon had been disrobed, and the healer began his work Davos stepped away from the group. As he made his way toward the door, he found the Dragon Queen standing there, her face covered in worry as she watched Jon. “Your Grace.” He said as he approached her. “You should know he made sure that you were unharmed.”

“He did?” she asked, her face lighting up just the smallest bit. “He is awake?” she tried to push past Davos, but he held up a hand to stop her.

“Only for a moment.” He informed her, pulling her into the hallway. “He is weakened from his injuries. Now we must find you some dry clothes before you catch a chill.”

As the group turned to head back to the castle, they heard Jon scream out in pain, followed by him gasping for air. The horrible sound ripped through Daenerys, and she fought to return to the cabin, Jorah doing his best to hold her back. “Khaleesi you can’t!” he begged, “Let the healers work, right now you must rest.” Still, she tried to get back on board, if they weren't careful she would push both Jorah and Davos overboard to see him.

“Your Grace!” said Davos “I have seen that man return from…” he stopped himself, remembering Jon’s reaction when he almost brought it up at Dragonstone. “I have seen him linger far closer to death than he is right now. Jon is a fighter, and his work here is not done." At those words, both he and Jorah felt the young woman un-tense, and she allowed them to escort her back to her chambers in the castle.

* * *

 

Hours later she lay wrapped in her furs. Jorah had ordered her to rest but she couldn’t. The images of her dragon falling, Jon falling, his face when he arrived at the castle, and that scream replayed in her mind. Over and over again, it kept her awake. She never believed in them, but she prayed to the gods Jon would heal. She had learned she needed him at her side. 

“Tormund.” she overheard Jorah ask outside her door. He had kept watch for her that night. She pretended to be asleep when he would check on her through a small crack in the door. “How is he?”

“Not well Ser.” She heard Tormund say, she sat up running to the door. Not caring that the giant would see her in her nightgown she flung the door open with a loud smack. She was sure she had awoken those sleeping in the other chambers. “What news?” she asked.

Tormund diverted his eyes away from the Dragon Queen and again turned to Jorah. “He has many broken bones, also the healer says he swallowed too much water.”

Daenerys shuddered and tried to push past the two men. “I have to see him.”

“Yer Grace, the healer is still with him.” Said Tormund forcing her back into her chambers. “He is not in a good way right now, he needs rest.”

Tormund watched as Jorah helped the young woman back into bed. He could see him whispering reassuring words to Dragon Queen. Giving the two their privacy he made his way back to check on his friend.

Once inside the King’s quarters he saw the healer cleaning his wounds and Gendry placing a white substance to Jon’s lips. “Milk of the Poppy.” Informed the Maester. “It will ease his pain while bringing on an undisturbed sleep.”

“He will live though?” asked Tormund. Seeing Jon in the bed reminded him so much of when he had found him at Castle Black; lying dead on a slab after being betrayed by traitorous crows.

"It is too soon to say. All we can do is keep him warm, ease his pain, and hopefully, he can rest and recover." He handed a bag to Gendry, filled with small vials of Milk of the Poppy. “Gendry make sure to administer half a spoons worth every hour.”

“Arya…” they heard the young king whimper in his sleep. “Arya…” They watched as he gasped, Gendry began administering more of the potent drug to ease his King’s pain. Jon slowly began to relax, falling deeper into his sleep.

“Arya?” asked Tormund “Who is Arya?”

“His little sister.” Said Gendry tucking the medicine away for safekeeping. He still felt uneasy around these strangers, even after they had all escaped death together. “She tried to join the Night’s Watch with me after her Father was killed.” 

“Girls cannot be Crows.” Said Tormund “Is she stupid?”

"Far from it in fact." Said Gendry, reminiscing about the young girl whom he asked to be his lady. "She posed as a boy, hid her identity. He gave her a sword and my god she was one of the best with it. None of us in the group could keep up." 

“So where is she now?” 

"I don't know," Gendry replied, his face becoming somber. "We parted ways, never made it to Castle Black. She should be here though, you know in case he-”

"Don't you fucking say that!" said Tormund "Jon is strong if you only knew what this man has been through." Tormund sighed looking to his friend, finally, Jon seemed to be resting without any distress. Tormund was not one for the idea of family. Where he came from it was more about loyalty than family. But he remembers how Jon reacted when the red-headed girl arrived at the wall. As he held onto her his entire demeanor had changed. For a short time, Sansa's presence had made him forget his previous ordeal, she had given him hope. "But you're right," said Tormund as he made his way toward the door. "His sisters should be with him."

* * *

 

Davos sat among the others around a small table in the grand hall of Eastwatch. The one they called the Hound sat across from him. Davos remembered him from the battle at Kings Landing and he still couldn’t get over seeing him among the Brotherhood without Banners. The Hound offered him a cup of wine but Davos refused. Even if he was one to indulge, now was not the time.

The doors open and each of the men in the room watched as Jorah led Daenerys inside. They were little taken back by the state of Dragon Queen. She looked frail and exhausted. Her grief had taken over and the strong-willed woman whom some had met at Dragonstone seemed lost.

“Now that we are all here.” Said Tormund redirecting their attention to the task at hand. “The King has returned, and I feel there should be a change in our plans.”

“What the hell do you mean change in plans?” said Edd who had arrived in the morning once he heard about Jon. “The Wight will go to the pits, representatives from Kings Landing have to see it for themselves.” 

“I didn’t say those plans had to change!” said Tormund. “Now shut your mouth Crow and let me speak!” No one at the table said another word. “The wight will still go to the pits. I am told preparations for its presentation are already being made. Hound, you will still escort it there and stay with it.”

“Aye” Responded Sandor, finishing off his cup of wine before pouring another. "You all, of course, will assist me."

“No, some of us will not.” The room froze in confusion as Tormund continued. “The King shall return to Winterfell, I will escort him home along with Ser Davos, the healer, and that little one… what the fucks his name?”

"Gendry," said Davos 

“Gendry, yes, Gendry. The King will recover among members of his family at Winterfell. I also am going to ask that Lady Sansa request a search party to be issued to find the whereabouts of his young sister Arya.”

“Arya Stark?” said Davos “Jon received word that both Arya and his brother Bran had returned to Winterfell before we left Dragonstone for Eastwatch.”

“Well, there is some good news.” Replied Tormund. 

“The King should come with us to the pits. By the time we arrive he should be fully recovered.” The Hound finally spoke up.

The room went silent. As much as each of them tried, they could not remain ignorant of the current state of Jon. He would of course not fully recover by the time they made it to the pits. He needed more time, and his family needed to be with them.

Beric was the first to chime in. “Sandor, you know that is not going to happen.” 

"Well, either way, he needs to be present. You bloody think anyone from Kings Landing will listen to me? I will be lucky they don’t kill me!”

"He does have a point." Said Edd "Who do we send in Jon's place? The half-man is out of the question. I heard he killed his father while he was sitting on the latrine. Don’t think the cunt on the throne would be too happy to see him either.” 

“It has to be Jon!” said Sandor rising to his feet. “He comes with us to the pits. There will be no more discussion.”

As Sandor and Beric turned to leave a small voice stopped them in their tracks. "He will recover in Winterfell."

“What was that little dragon girl?” Said Sandor. Jorah did not appreciate the man’s candor; he stood up reaching for his sword. Daenerys lifted a hand to stop him as she too rose to her feet, turning to face man.

“He will return to Winterfell as Tormund said.” She said stepping in front of the Hound and his companion. “You will escort the wight to the pits, just like your King commanded you!” 

"Fine he goes home to Winterfell," said the Hound with his signature smirk. "But I would also like to make a change in plans. I to will go to Winterfell. I would much like to visit Brienne and the little bitch Arya Stark.” Tormund began to storm over the table at the mention of Brienne but Daenerys sharp tongue and strong words stopped him from going any further. “You will go near neither of them. You will do as your King ordered or you will be punished as a traitor!”

The Hound laughed as he turned to leave. He, of course, was a traitor so her threats fell on deaf ears. She had no idea, or so he thought. "If you run, this will be nothing like the time you ran from Kings Landing." He turned to her in shock and then looked over at Davos. "I have other means than those of whom sit inside this room."

The Hound was almost at a lost for words. Not since those Stark girls had a woman spoken to him like this. “Since when do we take orders from this woman? You’re a Targaryen and you should not even be here!”

“Need I remind you, Sandor, it was this Targaryen who saved your life!” said Davos. “She is the reason we are all here.”

The Hound, of course, couldn't forget. The sight of her coming on her dragon, each of them somehow able to climb on it’s back. She was the reason they were still alive but his pride wouldn’t let him out right admit that. Instead, he decided to turn and leave without another word, returning to his post to keep watch over the wight. Beric was left to clean up his mess. "My lady, I assure you he will see to it that the wright makes it to the pits. Also, no harm shall come to the ladies of Winterfell." With those words, he also took his leave.

“Tormund, Ser Davos,” Said Daenerys turning to each of them “I would like to also escort Jon back to Winterfell.”

“Aye Your Grace." Agreed Davos. "But I must warn you that Winterfell can be a harsh place for a Southern-born like yourself."

“Ser Davos I must remind you that I am here aren’t I?” she said stepping forward. “I believe we are much further north than Winterfell and I am fine.” Ser Davos nodded. “Now please send a raven to Winterfell. Inform them that their King is coming home and to make preparations for his recovery. Also, send one to Dragonstone telling them of the situation, and also tell them that Ser Jorah will see that my dragons get home safely.” With that she turned to leave, heading toward the ship. Behind her Ser Davos smiled, the strong-willed woman he had met in Dragonstone was not gone after all.

* * *

 

Inside the private cabin of the ship, the light of a strong fire's warmth spread throughout the room. Daenerys sat at the side of the bed, holding tightly onto Jons' hand. She could feel his warmth slowly returning to his hand. The slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept gave her hope. Outside she could hear the men making the final preparations for the ship's journey. She ignored them; instead, she leaned down, gently kissing his forehead before moving a stray hair away from his face.“Hold on Jon, you’re going home.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa must prepare for not only Jon’s but Daenerys arrival in Winterfell.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Two

Inside the walls of Winterfell two women sparred. One a tall blonde held onto a great sword, the other a smaller brunette held a thin sword and a dagger at her belt. Despite the contrast between size and weapon the two women were equally matched. Finally, the larger swordswoman yielded requesting a break. Once she sat down Sansa approached her. Brienne immediately saw the worry across the Lady of Winterfell's face. “Lady Sansa what is wrong?” 

“Brienne…” she said in a hushed tone. Brienne assumed she didn't want the younger Stark girl to here. "Please come to my chambers, we must speak privately." The two quickly made their way inside the castle. Once inside Sansa handed her the letter she had just received from Eastwatch. As Brienne read it she immediately saw what had worried Sansa.

“He told me he was going beyond the Wall," said Sansa, sitting down at her desk. “They wanted to capture one of those things. They thought the only way to get allies was to give them proof.”

“I wonder if this Dragon Queen had something to do with this?” speculated Brienne, "It says here she lost one of her dragons."

“I didn’t even read that far.” Said Sansa placing her head in her hands. “I have to prepare for his arrival but I don’t even know where to start.” 

“I will send for the Maester Wolkan, he would be your best source of counsel during this time.” Said Brienne.

“How do I tell the others?” asked Sansa almost in tears. Since Brienne had met her she had never seen Sansa like this. Even when Jon prepared for battle at Winterfell Sansa still remained strong, never letting her emotions show as much as she had now. “Arya, she will be devastated. She was always so close to him.” 

“My lady your King…your brother, he still lives.” Said Brienne reaching for her hand “Now we must prepare Jon’s chambers for his arrival.”

“Jon is coming home?” A voice said from the doorway, interrupting them both. They both turned to find Arya standing in the doorway. The young girl’s face lit up with excitement and anticipation. "When?"

Sansa looked to Brienne for some type of guidance, instead, the blonde simply nodded. She then turned to Arya and spoke “Yes, Jon is coming home Arya but there is something your sister has to discuss with you. I will give you two privacy.”

“No please stay Brienne.” Requested Sansa as she gestured for Arya to come in. “Shut the door please, we must discuss this manner privately.”

Arya made sure to lock the door as she stepped inside. She then took a seat next to Sansa. “So when does Jon arrive? Did he send us a raven?”

“Arya, Jon has been hurt.” Sansa had decided to be frank. Arya was no longer a child. A skilled fighter like her surely must have some understanding of the dangers associated with war. “He went on an excursion beyond the wall and was injured by the White Walkers." 

“How hurt is he?” asked Arya, the two other women could immediately see that young wolf was terrified. “What happened?”

“I don’t know much, just what I received in this raven.” Sansa passed the note to Arya who immediately began looking it over. “Obviously I will need your immediate assistance to get everything ready.”

“Why is he with a Targaryen?” asked Arya “Why is she even coming here?” 

“I don’t know.” Said Sansa “It does not matter…”

“It does matter!” said Arya “Do you not remember what one did to Father’s sister? One should never be allowed to step foot in Winterfell.” 

“Arya!” shouted Sansa “This isn’t about her, this is about Jon. Our brother could be dying!” The words alone filled the room with an icy chill, each them shivering at the thought of losing Jon.

"He isn't dying." Said, Arya. “Jon is strong, he will pull through.”

“I know, I am sorry I spoke out of turn.” Said Sansa “Right now though we can not worry about whom he travels with. She means nothing here.”

“I agree with you, Lady Sansa.” Said Brienne. “If Daenerys Targaryen chooses to come through these gates, she is doing it at her own risk. The only one we must make arrangements for is Jon.” 

“Brienne send for Maester Wolkan, tell him it is an urgent matter. Please be discrete. Arya informs Bran of what is happening, but again please be discrete."   
"Yes, my lady," the two both said in unison. Sansa couldn't help but smile at her young sister's formality but quickly went back to focusing on the task at hand. "This news must remain in this room until I figure out how to tell everyone else."

* * *

 

Miles away on the ship carrying the King in the North preparations were being made for his disembarkment and journey to Winterfell. Inside his cabin the Dragon Queen sat, refusing to leave his side during the short journey. She had aided the healer in changing his dressings. She had made sure he stayed warm. She even with the help of Gendry began administering Milk of Poppy to ease his pain.

Seeing his current state left her heartbroken. During the night he would moan in pain, often calling out for what she learned were his sisters. During the previous night, he had also begun calling for a Ygritte. Tormund had informed her that she was a wildling, and Jon’s first love. Tonight though she finally heard her name. “Dany…” he whispered.

‘Dany’, her brother had called her by this name. The last time was when he begged for his life, just as her Khal murdered him for threatening her and her unborn child. Hearing this name should disgust her, but coming from him it was music to her ears.

“Jon!” she replied, coming in closer so she could better hear him speak. “I am here Jon.”

“Dany, your dragon…” he said. She couldn’t tell whether he was lucid or experiencing another episode of delirium brought on by the pain and medicine. “He is gone” she replied, “I know.”

“I am sorry.”

“I promise I will kill every wight. Not one of them will make it across the wall.” She wasn’t sure but she thought her words made the young King smile.

"Thank you." He said, and with that, he once again fell into his healing slumber and Daenerys once again found herself sitting in silence.

“Your Grace," said Jorah entering the chambers. “They soon will begin preparing to head for Winterfell.”

"Thank you, Ser Jorah.” She said, not turning her attention away from Jon. “Inform them I will ride in his carriage.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Said Jorah stepping forward. “Please though, let me at least escort you to Winterfell.”

“Ser Jorah!” said Daenerys, annoyed by his persistence that she needed an escort. “I have asked you to please make sure my Dragons are safe when you arrive in Dragonstone.” 

"Yes, your grace but I fear for your safety when you arrive in Winterfell. The Targaryens are loathed in the North, your brother Rhaegar did your reputation no favors.”

"One is not guilty of their ancestor's mistakes." She replied rising to her feet. She grabbed a hold of his hand hoping to reassure him of her confidence that she would be safe once she arrived in Winterfell. “Ser Davos will look after me. I trust him, now please do as I have requested.” With that she left the quarters, preparing to ride for Winterfell.

They made their way across the long road to Winterfell. Daenerys rode with Jon in his carriage as much as she could. It was lined with many furs to keep him warm, but of course, it was small and when the healer needed to tend to him, she needed to make room. She would then ride on horseback alongside Davos and Tormund. A hooded cloak protected her identity.

“Jon probably is not fond of all of this.” Said Ser Davos as they rode. He was referring to all the Stark bannermen and reinforcements who surrounded the carriage. They had met them once they had docked the ship in the bay. “He is not one for such extravagance.”

“I did notice that when you arrived in Dragonstone," Daenerys remembered that Jon had not even determined his full title or introduction when he arrived in her throne room. Davos had simply informed her ‘He’s King in the North’. While it had irked her then, the thought now made her smile.

“Jon sees past all these formalities. I truly believe he only accepted the title ‘King in The North’ because it may better rally people around defeating the real enemy.”

“He knows things such as titles or houses won’t matter if we don’t defeat the Night King.” Said Daenerys.

“The Mother of Dragons finally begins to understand.” Said Tormund "Right now though Jon's preferences mean nothing. We can't afford to travel this way without help. These bannermen and reinforcements are needed, especially if word gets South of his condition." Tormund then commanded his horse go forward to the front of the carriage. Daenerys could tell the red-headed giant still didn't fully trust her. 

* * *

 

Back in Winterfell Sansa was busy making the final preparations for Jon’s arrival. She made sure the Lords Chamber was ready for him. He had wanted her to have it, insisting that she deserved it. It was probably the safest and warmest rooms in the castle and right now he deserved it more than her. As she made her way through the halls, making sure Jon would easily be able to get to the room she was stopped by Little Finger.

“Lady Sansa if there is anything I can do to help please let me know.” Sansa could tell from his expression the Lord had other things on his mind.

“Not now Lord Baelish.” She said pushing past him to look for Maester Wolkan. “My brother, your King is injured and I have to make sure all is ready for him. I don’t have time to indulge your nonsense right now.”

“My lady you must understand that I am here for you in this time of need.” He said following her to the main courtyard. “I will also be there for you should things change and you need to take on a more permanent role.”

Sansa froze, anger rising in her chest. She knew the man had no tact but for him to continue with his ulterior motives so blatantly made her blood boil. “Lord Baelish there is something you can do for me. You can leave my sight and stay away from my Brother. When I am ready to discuss anything with you I will summon you to my chambers, but until then stay away from me and my family.”

Once she was in the courtyard she found Maester Wolkan standing near the main gates. “Is everything ready?” she asked.

“Yes my lady, the guards in the tower just informed me that the carriage has been spotted a few miles away. It shouldn’t be long now.”

“Good, inform the Northern Lords to convene in the courtyard for their Kings arrival. Also, any others on the grounds will do the same. I must go find my sister and brother.” 

“No need to do that Sansa, we are here.” Said Arya as she pushed Bran in his wheelchair near the gate. “How long until they arrive?”

“Very soon, they can see the carriage from the tower.” Said Sansa, she then left making her way around the castle one final time. She would make sure everything was perfect for Jon. She would support him and be strong for him. Just like her Mother had been for Robb.

* * *

 

The carriage was about to reach the gates of what Daenerys had learned was Winterfell. Just before they did reach the entrance Ser Davos had pulled her aside. He informed her that it would be best if she didn't go into gates right away, out of respect for Jon. She was unsure what he meant by this, for he had quickly ridden off behind the carriage. She feared she would be blocked from entering Winterfell but when the carriage entered the gates she immediately understood. 

“The King In The North!” one of the Lords shouted raising his sword, and then all those waiting for the carriage bent the knee. She marveled at this from the corner of the gates. Hundreds who had waited in the courtyard now kneeled before their King. Even those on horseback dismounted to show their respect for his arrival. Only did they rise when a young and beautiful redhead rose to her feet. Daenerys assumed her to be Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell. She watched as Sansa then made her way over to greet Davos before motioning the carriage to head toward the castle.

Davos and Tormund then escorted her into Winterfell allowing her to follow the carriage. As she made her way into the castle the looks she received cut her like knives. Especially the ones from a younger girl who stood by Sansa, her eyes were as sharp as the dagger and sword that were tied among his waste. Jorah had been right; a Targaryan really didn’t belong in Winterfell.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sansa confront the Daenerys and Jon makes a promise.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Three

Within the Lords Chamber of Winterfell, the remaining three Starks sat around the bed of their oldest brother. Sansa and Arya both sat at his side holding onto his hands while Bran sat at the foot of the bed. On the other side of the room, the Maester finished up his assessment of Jon.

“The ribs are healing slowly.” He informed the three wolves. “Fortunately there appear to be no more signs of an infection. His leg is also on track toward recovery.”

“What does that mean?” said Arya bringing his hand to her cheek. Despite his condition, he still held the same warmth she had remembered.

“It means we just have to wait and see my lady. I will continue to slowly administer the Milk of the Poppy. He needs complete rest in order for those ribs to heal.”

 “Thank you Maester Wolkan.” Said Sansa rising to her feet. “I must go to my chambers now, please Arya and Bran watch over him while I am gone.”   
  
“Why are you leaving?” asked Arya

“I have to speak with Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Tell her to leave!” Snapped Arya. “I am sure she is the reason he is hurt.” 

"She isn't…" said Bran, his eyes distant as he spoke. "She tried to save him."

* * *

 

As she made her way to the chambers Sansa was met by Ser Davos who informed her that the Dragon Queen was waiting for her. Despite Bran's words, she was still hesitant to approach the young ruler. "Ser Davos, what do you make of her?” 

"Well, my lady if I am being honest I have heard nothing but good things. Just like Jon, she aims to be a ruler for the people.” He said walking with her. “While I think they got off to a rough start by the time we got to Eastwatch the two of them had grown quite fond of one another.”

“A Targaryen and a Stark growing fond of each other has lead to nothing but destruction in the past." Said, Sansa.

“Jon is not a Stark my lady.” Davos corrected.

“He is to me and my family.” Said Sansa “I don’t think I should allow her to stay here.”

“Well maybe give it some time. Once Jon has recovered some more ask his advice on the issue. If he decides she should no longer stay in Winterfell then she should leave.”

“Does he really care about her?” asked Sansa as she reached her chamber door.

“Aye, I do believe he does.”

* * *

 

Sitting inside the young ladies chambers Daenerys found Winterfell to be just as dark and dreary as Dragonstone. She assumed that while her family was southern born they must have had some northern taste. Once they had made sure Jon had been safely brought to his chambers Davos had led her here, stating that the Lady of Winterfell had requested a private audience. 

“My name is Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell. Jon left the North to me in his absence.” The young wolf said as she entered her chambers. She was almost surprised to see the silver-haired ruler rise to her feet. Motioning for her to sit she made her way to the other side of her desk. "I must say I was surprised to see you travel all the way here.” 

“I have only come here out of concern for your brother Jon.” Said Daenerys.

“King Jon Snow.” Corrected Sansa, not ready for such informalities from the Dragon Queen. “You may hold Dragonstone, you may also have a claim to the Iron Throne but that means nothing in the North. While in Winterfell you are simply a guest. I shall refer to by your name, not ‘Your Grace’ or ‘Your Majesty’.

Daenerys while taken aback by the firmness of the young girl nodded. She had meant what she said about only being there for Jon and did not want to risk doing anything that may block her from seeing him. “Lady Sansa, I have no political or allegiance motives for coming to Winterfell. I only wanted to out of concern for the King.”

“That is good.” Said Sansa “Because if I find out you have come here trying to get some sort of alliance. I will have you thrown out. I will also not hesitate to inform Cersei of where you are.” 

“I understand.” Said Daenerys "Thank you, Lady Sansa.”

“I am only doing this for Jon, now Ser Davos will escort you to your private quarters.” As Daenerys made her exit Sansa stopped her, remembering something from the first raven they had received from Dragonstone. “Daenerys if I may ask, how did Tyrion Lannister come into your service?"

“He was brought to me when there was no longer anything left for him in Westeros," Daenerys recalled, remembering how her hand had admitted to his plans to drink himself to death in some of their earliest conversations. “Why do you ask?” 

“Tyrion is a good man.” Said Sansa, smiling as she remembered the many acts of kindness he had shown to her. "When I was a prisoner of his family he took care of me. He isn't like any of the other Lannisters. Keep him around, if you don’t I could find room for him on my council.”

Daenerys stepped away from the door leaning over the desk. This was an opportunity to convince the Lady of Winterfell why she was truly here. “Lady Sansa now is not the time to worry about politics or alliances. If there is one thing I have learned from the King in the North it is that the idea of power means nothing if we do not defeat the Night King.”

Sansa was both shocked and amazed to hear this from the Dragon Queen. When Jon had first shared his plans to visit her and seek her help she had been against it. She had almost considered her brother a fool for seeking help from a Targaryen. She had been surprised when she heard that the Queen had allowed Jon to mine Dragonglass. Now seeing the Dragon Queen put aside her claim to the throne made her realize she truly had underestimated her brother.

* * *

 

Outside in the training area, Brienne sat on a bench inspecting a new blade. It had been one of the first made from the dragonglass Jon had mined in Dragonstone. It was a long sword, the crest of house Stark carved at its hilt. While it was not as versatile as Oathkeeper she could make use of it.

“It is a nice blade.” Said the red-headed giant as he sat next to Brienne. She immediately turned away. Tormund, of course, didn't take her ‘no’ for an answer. He instead sat even closer. “I prefer that other sword though.” 

“This will do nothing against the Wright Walkers.” Said Brienne unsheathing Oathkeeper from her hip. "Though it has done wonders for those who still breathe."

“Is it not Valerian steel?” asked Tormund reaching out to run his hand across the front of the blade “Valerian steel works just as good as any dragonglass when it comes to killing wights.”

Brienne looked at her blade; if what Tormund had said was true then she really did have no use for the dragonglass weapons. She, of course, would have to speak with Jon about what she had just learned. "Shouldn't you be returning to Eastwatch?”

“It is too dangerous m’lady.” Said Tormund. “Most of the Free Folk are now helping the crows at Castle Black. I only came here for Jon.” 

“How is he?” Brienne asked, but before he could answer both of them watched as the silver-haired visitor made her way across the courtyard toward the path leading to the Godswood. The whole courtyard seemed to stop what they were doing, shocked at how freely a Targaryen was permitted to roam the grounds. “What do you think of her?”

“She saved our lives out there.” Said Tormund. “If it weren’t for her dragons we would be dead. I personally hold no ill will toward her but it seems many here do.”

"It is because she is the daughter of the Mad King." Said Brienne “I believe her brother also murdered Lyanna Stark, Jon’s aunt.”

“A child should not be held accountable for the sins of their father. Is that not what Jon said?” 

“Her families sins cut way too deep for the people around here. The anger for what was done will always be here.”

* * *

 

At the Godswood sitting below Weirwood tree, Sansa and Arya prayed for their brother. Arya had long disconnected from her gods but now was the time she needed to reunite with them. Bran also sat with them deep in thought as he tried to piece together what had happened to Jon. Their meditation was interrupted by footsteps. They turned to find the Dragon Queen approaching the Godswood.

“I am sorry.” Said Daenerys turning to leave. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You!” said Arya angered by the sight of her she began to storm across the path. “Why are you still here?”

“Arya please!” said Sansa.

“Did you let her stay?” asked Arya turning back to her sister. “You did, didn’t you? Why?”

“Please understand Lady Arya I don’t mean any ill-will toward your family.” Said Daenerys “I am simply here out of concern for Jon.”

“Don’t even speak his name!” said Arya pushing past the two women. “Stay away from us or else.”

“Daenerys I am sorry for my sister’s behavior.” Said Sansa approaching the Dragon Queen. “Have you come to pray with us?” Sansa gestured her hands for Daenerys to come and sit by her on the bench under the Weirwood.

“I am afraid I don’t know much about the old gods.” Said Daenerys sitting next to the red-headed beauty. “But I felt I should do something to help Jon… I am sorry King Jon Snow.”

"Jon. That is what you shouted when he fell into the lake. You were so much less formal then." They both heard the young boy in the wheelchair say. "Before you only called him Jon Snow, his full name.”

“How did you know that?” asked Daenerys shocked by the boy’s words.

“Bran has visions of the past." Said, Sansa. “I don’t much understand it myself.”

Ignoring both of the women Bran continued, finally able to make more sense of what happened beyond the wall. “He asked for your help and instead of sending your army you went on your own. You brought your dragons but you lost one of them.”

“That is correct.” Said Daenerys once again feeling the weight of the loss of her child. “Its name was Viserion, after my brother.”

“You used the other one to help get everyone back to Eastwatch.” Said Bran “Jon though was pulled off and fell into the lake, breaking through the ice. You wanted to go and save him but you couldn’t. You were crying on the way back to Eastwatch. Not just for your lost Dragon but for Jon as well.”

Both of the women were left stunned by Bran’s words. If what he was saying was true then Sansa had no reason to be cold toward Daenerys. She really did seem to be nothing like her Father. “Daenerys what do you want from my brother?”

“I…” it was a loaded question for Daenerys. Right now she wasn’t sure of exactly what she wanted. She only knew that she wanted to be near him. Other than that she was not sure. “I will be honest and say when I first met him I wanted him to bend the knee. I had planned to rule the seven kingdoms and that included the North. Now I am not sure, I just have grown to care for and respect your brother as an ally.”

“Why would you give up your claim to the throne so easily?”

“I am not giving up my claim to the throne.” Said Daenerys, this was of course true. She was born to rule and when all this was over she would. “But what I saw out there made me realize by fighting in Kings Landing we are just wasting time and giving the real enemy more opportunity. I don’t want to see the North destroyed. ”

* * *

 

Inside the Lord’s Chamber Arya sat in the chair next to Jon’s bed. While keeping vigil over her brother she began to examine and sharpen her sword ‘Needle’. She was still fuming over her interaction with the Dragon Queen. She wanted her gone and if she needed to, she would make sure Daenerys left Winterfell on her own. She was about to put it away and got to work on her dagger when she felt a gentle tug on her shoulder. 

“Arya?” she heard a voice ask. It was weak but was one she had been longing to hear. It’s warmth and kindness always soothed her, even when she was at her worst. She turned to find Jon staring up at her, his eyes containing the same warmth of his voice.

“Jon!” she said turning to lean over her brother. “You’re awake!”

“Arya…” Jon said shocked to see his little sister again. She seemed different; her once soft features sharpened with time. He wasn’t sure if it was really his sister or just another dream brought on by the pain. “Are you really here?” Reaching his hand up he gently cupped the side of her cheek and watched as she relaxed into his touch. He used his thumb to dry away her tears. 

“Jon I was so afraid.” Said Arya placing her hand on his. “I have missed you so much and when I heard you had been hurt I…”

“Shh little sister, shh," he said soothing her. He nudged her head to lay it on his chest and she crawled next to him, careful not to further injure him. As she began to shake, letting out the fear that had been building over the last few days he did his best to comfort her, rubbing small circles on her back. "Actually I guess you aren't so little anymore."

"No, I am not." She laughed.

Jon turned to examine what she had left on the table. “You kept it, all of this time.” He said joyed to see she still had the sword he had given her before they parted ways. 

"Of course I did!" she said proudly. "It is my sword, and I am quite good with it."

“So I have heard.” Said Jon. 

“Really?” asked Arya. “Who told you?” 

“A friend of yours.” Said Jon “Gendry I believe is his name.”

“Gendry!” she asked sitting up. It was a name she had not heard in ages. She didn’t even believe him to still be alive. “How do you know Gendry?”

“He paid me a visit in Dragonstone and then helped me beyond the wall. I believe he is here in Winterfell. Have you not said hello to him yet?”

She hadn’t even noticed when he arrived with the rest of the group. Her focus had been on Jon. She had to admit though the thought of seeing Gendry did excite her. He was always so kind to her; even keeping her secret when he figured out her true identity. “No, maybe I will later.” Arya yawned lying down next to Jon. She heard him laugh as he pulled the extra furs over her. As he gently mussed her hair she found herself being lulled to sleep by the comfort only Jon could provide her.

An hour or so later Jon was still awake in bed, Arya fast asleep by his side, when the door opened. Daenerys came in, gasping at the sight of Jon so conscious. “They didn’t tell me you were awake!” she said as she made her way over to his side. 

“Your grace.” Said Jon smiling up at her. “We need to talk about something.”

“It can wait.” And with those words she leaned down to cover his lips with hers, placing each of her hands against his cheeks. To her surprised her reciprocated the kiss, places his hands upon her cheeks as well. “Did you mean what you said on the ship?” he asked when they broke apart. 

“Yes, I meant every word of it.” She said, sitting back in the chair, taking his hands in hers. 

“Good.” He said with a smile before wearing a more serious demeanor. “Because when I am recovered, I will bend the knee.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany take a big step closer, and Arya actions may surprise everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those asking about Sansa the reason I am writing her the way I am is as follows:  
> The North and it's people currently have grown up to despise the Targaryens. Remember one of the catalyst for Robert's Rebellion was the supposed "kidnapping" of Lyanna Stark by Rhaegar Targaryen. There was also the brutal execution of Brandon and Rickard Stark at the hands of Daenery's father. You remember Brienne tells Tormund in the last chapter that the anger for "Daenery's family did will always be there.". I wanted to explore a plot where Sansa allows more personal feelings to cloud her judgement as a growing leader. I also wanted to showcase the mistakes this could cause her to make, thus the reason why she threatens to inform Cersei. I also would like to explore how Sansa's viewpoints and misconception can clash with Jon's philosophy of a child should not be judged by the sins of their family.  
> Hopefully that clears everything up.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Four

Daenerys was left stunned. Jon Snow, the man who had previously refused, had just told her he would bend the knee. She didn’t know what to say, let alone how to feel about this. If it had been weeks earlier she would have been proud, relieved she no longer had to worry about a false king. Now she wasn’t sure. “Jon…” she said, finally finding her voice. “I don’t think we should talk about this right now.” 

“You have promised to fight the Night King. That is all I ever wanted.” He said a little taken back by her words. “I am going to need your help in this war. I will bend the knee if it means you continue to support us just like you did out there.”

"Jon, please let us discuss this-" Daenerys was interrupted when she heard Arya stir in her sleep. Both her and Jon had forgotten about the young girl. She kept her voice low, remembering how Arya had reacted to her previously. “Now is not the time for alliances. You need to rest.”

Jon tried to speak again but she brought her finger to his lips before rising to leave. As she made her way to the door she heard him speak behind her “Goodnight Dany.”

* * *

 

The next morning Brienne and Arya once again sparred on the training grounds. Arya was now using the match as an outlet for her frustration. That morning as she left Jon’s chambers she had seen that Daenerys Targaryen was still in Winterfell. She had thought that now Jon had awoken he would have dismissed her. When Sansa had told her he had not, her confusion turned to anger.

"You are in quite a rage today Lady Stark." Said Brienne as she lifted her sword to block an incoming blow. 

“I am not a Lady!” said Arya, she had been sick of hearing that title since arriving at Winterfell. She went to deliver another strike when Brienne left her neck open. She stopped herself just short of the older woman’s throat before she saw Brienne yield.

“Why is she here?” Arya asked as they began their next round. “Why did she even come here?”

“Tormund tells me she is the reason that they are all alive.” Said Brienne. 

“What?” asked Arya letting her guard down. This gave Brienne the opportunity to bring her sword toward the young girl's abdomen. Arya had no choice other than to yield. “What do you mean?”

“She came in on her dragon, this allowed them to escape.” Said Brienne.

“But why would she do that?” asked Arya “What does she want?”

“I don’t know. I just think we should wait and see what Jon thinks before we pass judgment against her. Has she personally given you any reason to currently suspect her of ill will?”

"No.," said Arya, remembering how the silver-haired woman seemed almost frightened of her at the Godswood.

“Well until she does, do not allow her presence distract you.” Said Brienne lifting her sword to begin sparring once again. “Trust in Jon’s judgment.”

* * *

 

“Promise me she isn’t the reason you’re injured.” Said Sansa walking into Jon’s room. Jon’s eyes fluttered open, his rest disturbed by her sudden intrusion. “I am sorry, I didn’t know you were asleep.” Said Sansa as she turned to leave. “I will come back another time.”

“No, it’s okay.” Said Jon, sitting up slowly. His sides still screamed in pain making it difficult. Sansa made her way over to the bed to help him. “What am I promising you?”

“Daenerys, is she the reason you were injured?” asked Sansa.

“What?” asked a confused Jon. "Of course she isn't! If it weren't for her and her dragons we would all be dead.”

“Jon you almost were dead!” said Sansa “You didn’t arrive at Eastwatch on the back of her dragon. Why?”

“I fell off.” 

“How?”

“I don’t know! It just happened!” Jon found himself raising his voice. He had to stop himself in order to remain composed in front of his sister. "I do know it was not her fault. We were trapped and if she hadn't brought them, maybe even sacrificed one then we wouldn't be here. Give her a chance Sansa, she has a good heart.” 

“I can’t believe what I am hearing.” Said Sansa “What happened in Dragonstone?”

“I learned that she should right now not be judged by her families past, that while in exile she ended the slave trade, freeing thousands if not a million people.”

“She was building her army!” said Sansa, already aware of her activities in across the sea. “She used the unsullied from Astapor to take Castely Rock, just as you did with the Wildlings against Ramsey.”

Hearing this upset Jon. He could not believe she had been so misunderstood about his intentions when taking back Winterfell. “I went to the Free Folk in order to unite with them to fight against the Night King. I asked them to help take back Winterfell because not only is it our home but also because it was the only way we could prepare the North. The only way we can defeat the Night King is if all the great houses of the North work together and even that may not be enough to stop him. Do you trust me or not?” 

“I do Jon but continuing to ally with a Targaryen? What type of promises did you make in order for her to give us Dragonglass, for her to save your life?”

“I promised her nothing. The Dragonglass means nothing to her claim to the iron throne. As for why she herself came to my aid, you would have to ask her.”

“I already have. She said the South would still be there when the long night is over but the North needed protection.”

“Do you not agree with her?”

* * *

 

Later that day Maester Wolkan arrived in Jon's chambers, informing him that in order to heal he would need to get out of bed and walk around a short distance every day. As he began to tie his cloak he heard a knock at the door, through the crack he could see the unmistakable silver hair of Daenerys.

“My lady.” Said Maester Wolkan as she entered “I am sorry I was just about to assist his grace with getting up and walking around for a bit.”

“It is quite alright Maester Wolkan.” Said Jon “I was hoping maybe she could join me on my walk, in private.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Said the Maester before showing himself out. Once he was gone Jon extended his hand toward Daenerys who took it, also holding onto his forearm as they made their way out of the castle and into the courtyard. They continued to walk like this until they were on the path leading to Weirwood tree. There he took her arm and led her to sit with him on the same bench she had seen his sisters previously.

“I meant what I said last night.” He told her. “Why did you seem so against it? Isn’t that what you wanted from me?”

“Jon when I arrived in Winterfell I saw how your people respected for you.” She said to him, she had spent the entire night making her decision on whether or not to accept his submission. “They kneeled before you just as mine have done in the past. Your name is not Stark yet they chose you. Right now the North needs the leader they choose, not one they have been taught to hate their whole lives."

“I need you to continue to fight with me," Jon said, while he was worried her words meant she would no longer stand with him in battle, he knew his concern went far deeper than that.  “If that means bending the knee, then that is what I will do.”

Daenerys shook her head, moving to sit closer to him. "I will fight with you, I will show your people that there is a reason they should believe in me. If when this is all over you choose to still bend the knee then you may do so. If you do not and I sit on the iron throne, I will respect your decision and allow the North to remain it’s own Kingdom.”

“Dany…” he turned to her, unable to find the words to express his gratitude at her promise. Whether or not she realized she had just promised him the world, he could not tell. His breath became shaky as he stared into her eyes, waiting for a response to come. When one never did he felt himself lose any sense of restraint and leaned in, placing his lips on hers. Pulling her closer to him by her shoulders he then moved to cup her face with hands, just as she had done the night before.

Daenerys sighed into the kiss, finally letting go of the tension that had been building up since he had left Dragonstone. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She once again sighed as his fingers slowly began running through her hair, pushing down the hood of her cloak. 

Once they needed breath Jon broke away, bringing their foreheads together he inhaled the chilled air before speaking. “We have to be careful, my people will think history is repeating itself.”

She brought her hand up to caress his face, softly tracing the scar on his temple. “So don’t let them.” Their moment was interrupted when a Jon fell forward, coughing as a sharp pain ripped through his chest. “Jon!” Daenerys said, holding onto to Jon as he gasped for breath. “What is wrong, are you alright?” 

"Aye," said Jon as the last of the coughs left his chest and he was able to sit up properly. “I think I may have been out of bed to long.”

“We need to get you back to your chambers. Let me send for some help.”

“No, there is no need for you to do that.” Said Jon slowly rising to his feet as he regained control of his breathing. Daenerys was right behind him, trying to support him as he stood. Once he had steadied himself he offered her his arm. She happily took it and the two made their way back to the castle, watching the sunset behind the clouds along the way. 

* * *

 

Later that night Daenerys made her way across the grounds, having just helped Jon to bed. As she made her way to her chambers two Northern guards stopped her.

“What is her grace Daenerys Targaryen doing out here this late?” said one of them. “It is quite dangerous to walk the grounds alone.”

She tried to push past them but they stopped her. She was beginning to feel uneasy but stood her ground. “Please let me pass as I am trying to get back to my quarters.” 

“Let us escort you.” Said the other guard placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I can assure you I am fine to proceed on my own.” She said flinching away from them and heading toward the inside of the castle.

“We insist Your Grace.” Said one of them as they continued to follow her. She picked up her pace but they soon caught up with her, one of them grabbing her arm. “Do not touch me.” She said firmly as she yanked it away. “I am a guest of your King, you will not harm me.” The two men laughed, one grabbing her by the hair. “I am also Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen first of her name” she was cut short when while laughing one of the men yanked her head back before throwing her to the ground.

As she tried to stand one of the men placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her to the floor. “I wonder if she goes as mad as her Father when she has a good cock in her?” said one as he began to undress from his pants. “Is she as loud one of her Dragons?”

“Aye, that is why the King has let her stay.” Said the other as he helped hold her down. “It’s about time his Grace shares with us.”

As one of the men bent down to bite her ear before forcibly kissing the back of her neck she braced herself for what was to come next. Memories of her early days in Khalasar came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as they ripped her dressed. The next thing she heard though was the sound of flesh tearing and the loud coughing as the man on top of her fell forward, blood sputtering from her mouth. 

“What in the seven hells?” she heard the other ask. “Come here you son of a…” he grabbed for the figure that had been her savior but they were too quick for him. As she pushed the man’s body off of her she stared wide-eyed at the figure ducked under the man, taking a dagger to the back of his knee. He screamed as the muscle was severed, falling to the ground.

As she sat up, breathing heavy Daenerys turned to find herself staring back at Arya Stark.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the attempt on Daenerys rocks Winterfell.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Five

 

The two women stared at one another. Neither one of them spoke as they both processed the events that had just transpired.

“You stupid little bitch!” yelled the man on the floor. “You will pay for this.”

“Shut up!” said Arya before kicking the man in the face with one of her heals. He rolled over groaning in pain.

“What is going on here?” they both turned to find Davos approaching with a lantern. He saw both of the men on the ground, one dead and the other wounded. When he turned to Daenerys he saw her dress had been ripped. “By the gods!” he said removing his cloak bending down cover her up. “Your Grace!”

“I am okay.” Said Daenerys rising to her feet. “Lady Arya… she stopped them just in time.”

“My lady!” Davos said turning to Arya. “Thank you!” He then turned to the one on the ground. “What were you thinking?” The injured one simply responded by spitting in his face. Davos nodded wiping his cheek. “I will see to it that this one is placed in the cells, Arya please escort her back toward the Lords Chambers, we need to find a safer room for her there.”

Arya without speaking took Daenerys by the arm leading her toward the courtyard. “Lady Arya, I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You can start by shutting up.” Said Arya as she continued to walk toward the family quarters of the castle. There, Sansa and Brienne met them on the staircase leading to the main sleeping quarters.

“What has happened?” asked Brienne seeing Daenerys torn clothes under the cloak.

“She was attacked by two of our men.” Said Arya moving past them toward Sansa’s chambers. When they made their way inside Arya sat Daenerys on the bed before stepping away to allow Brienne and Sansa help the Dragon Queen out of her torn clothes.

“I am fine, really!” said Daenerys 

“Brienne send for the Maester.” Said Sansa as she went to her closet to find something for the other woman to wear.

“Really there is no need for that.” Said Daenerys “I am fine.”

"No, you're not." Said Sansa pointing to the scratches on the pale woman’s neck and chest. “Those need to be examined and cleaned.”

As they helped the young woman dress they heard the sound of the footsteps coming down the hall. By the sound of it, they could tell there were three or four men approaching Sansa’s door. All four women stopped what they were doing. Both Brienne and Arya grabbed the hilts of their swords as the door began to open. 

Jon stepped inside; behind him were two guards and the Maester. “Dany…are you hurt?” he asked going over to the bed to sit next to her. She shook her head ‘no’ as he began to examine her injuries for himself. “Who did this?” 

“Two of your men your grace.” Said Brienne

“Where are they?” said Jon trying to rise quickly to his feet, the pain in his ribs stopping him.

“One is dead.” Said Daenerys “Your sister, Lady Arya, killed him.”

Jon looked at his sister with wide eyes. "Arya…” he said as he found the strength to rise to his feet. He walked over to her taking Needle from her hand. It was still covered in the man’s blood. He looked at it as it dripped and then back to her. Even though he felt somewhat heartbroken that his little sister was now capable of doing such things, he was proud of how strong she had become. He dropped the sword to the ground, kneeling to wrap his arms around the young girl. “Thank you.”

"Jon this is why she can not be here," Sansa spoke. “It is too dangerous.” 

"She will remain here for however long she wishes." Said Jon turning to his other sister. "I will order that she be guarded at all times."

"After tonight we cannot trust any of our own around her." Said Sansa. 

“Then what do you suppose we do?” asked Jon, becoming cross with his sister. “She is not leaving and I will not allow her to be attacked.” They sat in silence for a few moments, Jon coming to the realization that Sansa was right. 

“Jon really I can take care of myself.” Said Daenerys. The young king ignored her, turning to the blonde swordswoman standing by the door. 

“Brienne.” He addressed her.

“Yes Your Grace?” Said Brienne bowing her head in respect toward Jon.

“Can I ask that you see to the safety of our guest Daenerys Targaryen until a better more permanent solution can be arranged?”

Brienne turned to Sansa, unsure what to do. While she served her King, her loyalty was with the Lady of Winterfell. Sansa simply nodded, not wanting to discuss it for any longer. “Yes your grace.”

“Thank you.” Said Jon turning to leave. “Now I will ask that everyone please allow the Maester to evaluate her while better sleeping quarters are arranged.” He turned to leave the room, everyone except for Daenerys and Brienne silently following behind him.

 

* * *

 

The morning after Arya made her way through the dining hall, looking for a familiar face. Sitting among a group of men, including someone she now knew to be Tormund she found him. “Gendry?” she asked.

He turned to her smiling like he had on their way to Castle Black. “Arya!” he said reaching out to hug her. “It has been so long!” 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, “Jon told me you came to help him.”

“Aye I did, Davos brought me.”

“When you were taken by that witch where did you go? What happened to you?”

His face-hardened and just like her; she could tell Gendry had also picked up some scars along his way. “It is a long story, one I would like to tell you as we have some catching up to do m’lady.” 

Arya hit him on the side of the arm; he knew she hated being called that. He laughed along with his group as he rubbed his arm. She simply rolled her eyes, taking a piece of bread from his plate behind him before turning to leave the dining hall. “Where are you going?” he shouted after her. 

“I have to do something for Jon.”

* * *

 

Daenerys laid in the plush bed of her new chamber suite. Staring out the large window she was able to watch as the fresh morning snow slowly began to coat the ground. It was something she really had never seen before, having lived in the South her whole life. She found it to be both calming and beautiful.

The night prior the Maester had examined her and determined her injuries to not be serious. She then was moved to this room where she lay awake, hoping Jon would come to see her again. He hadn’t and she fell asleep feeling slightly disappointed.

She remembered the night prior, how the man's rough hands had violated her skin, the coldness of the stone floor against her face as she was held down. The whole ordeal had left her shaken, feeling almost defeated. Her thoughts were interrupted though when her door opened and the young Arya walked in. 

“You still are not up?” she said handing her a sword.

“What is the meaning of this?” she asked sitting up, looking from the sword to the girl.

Arya rolled her eyes, already annoyed. “Jon sent me, he wants myself and Brienne to train you in combat since he cannot. He didn’t tell you?”

"No, he did not." She said taken aback. "I do not need combat training."

"He thinks you do, and he asked me to do it so let's get going." She handed the blonde woman some armor that she had received from Brienne and Sansa. She could still see Daenerys wasn’t having it. “Honestly just get dressed and then we can go speak with Jon.”

* * *

Once she had changed both of them made their way to Jon’s chambers where they found the young King sitting at a small table eating breakfast. “Good morning.” He said to them both. “The armor suits you quite well Your Grace.”

“Jon I don’t feel this is necessary.” She said sitting across from him. “You have seen I can more than hold my own on the battlefield.”

“With your dragons.” He reminded her. “But on your own can you fight? Have you ever swung a sword in battle?”

“No, but I…" Jon cut her off by placing his hand up.

“You need to learn how to use at least a sword. If you are going to fight with me then I need you to be able to handle yourself not only from above but on the ground.” 

Daenerys didn't respond, instead, she sat there giving him the same look she had given to him so many times when they first met in Dragonstone. Sensing her frustration he looked toward Arya who had been standing by the door and asked for privacy. The younger wolf nodded and left. Once she was gone Jon reached for Daenerys’s hand. “Dany I don’t want what happened to you last night happen again.”

“I let my guard down. I had forgotten how dangerous the North could be for someone like me.” 

“Aye, we both did.” Said Jon, feeling the regret of not having providing better protection for his guest. Though he may have grown to respect the Dragon Queen, others around him had not. He had spent the morning preparing to hold court, where he surely would have to come to her defense. “Not anymore though.”

Daenerys could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke. The regret and concern for her well being written across his face. She stepped forward caressing his cheek, trying to ensure him that she truly was okay. He reached for her, bringing her face to his before he placing the gentlest of kisses upon her forehead. “I promise to protect you.” He whispered, “Just as you have done for me.”

"Thank you, Jon." She smiled. Daenerys then rose to her feet. "Well, I guess I have some work to do today don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Said Jon with a smile, one that could warm Daenerys on the coldest of days. “Arya!”

When Arya came in Daenerys watched as Jon reached down pulling out two long wooden swords. It looked almost like something her brother had played within Essos. “Use these for now. I don’t need either of you getting hurt.” Arya walked over to pick up each sword. Jon then leaned in to whisper in her ear but Daenerys could still hear him clearly. “Go easy on her Arya.”

* * *

 

Jon could feel the tension from the minute he sat at the table in front of the court. He could see the majority of the Northern Lords were not happy with his decision to not only go beyond the wall but to allow Daenerys to remain with him in Winterfell.

“Your Grace a Targaryen in the North! This is an invasion!” shouted one of the Lords from the back.

“One person is not an invasion.” Said Jon, his side was hurting and he really was not in the mood for over-dramatics.

“She leads an army of over 10,000, how are we to know they are not planning to try and take the North?” shouted another.

“I would say the best time to take the North would have been when it’s King was unconscious and half dead.” He responded. Jon had had enough. “Daenerys Targaryen has assured me she does not have any plans for making a claim for the North. She has agreed to ally with us to fight the Night King, she wants nothing in return for this.” 

“With all due respect Your Grace I find that hard to believe.” Said Lord Glover rising to his feet. “She previously asked you to bend the knee. She is making a claim for the Seven Kingdoms and that means she will always be a threat to the North.”

“My Lords as your King I ask that your trust me when I say we need an ally like Daenerys Targaryen, someone with her resources may be the last hope we have in this war. She has also given me her word that…” he stopped himself, not sure if he should repeat the promise he made to him in the Godswood. Looking around the room though he found her in the back, hiding in the shadows. She nodded toward him, giving him permission to continue. "That when this is all over and she sits on the Iron Throne, she will continue to recognize the North as an independent kingdom.” 

The room fell silent as the Lords processed what their King just told them. Jon turned to look at Sansa who was just as shocked as each of the men in the room. He stood up, taking leave and concluding court. As he did he motioned for Ser Davos and Tormund to follow him.

* * *

 

Later that night Daenerys, Arya, and Brienne waited in the lower cells of Winterfell. Jon had summoned them there after their training session had ended for the day. They watched as Tormund and Davos led the guard who had attacked Daenerys down the hallway. The guard was dragging his injured leg behind him as he was thrown into a larger cell. Once inside, he was met by Jon who sat on a bench, his white direwolf Ghost at his feet. 

“Your Grace!” said the guard as he struggled to pull himself off the ground. Jon simply looked at him, not saying a word before turning to Daenerys and Arya who watched from the cell entrance. "Is this him?” 

Both women nodded and Jon pulled Longclaw from his hip. “Do you confess?” he asked. 

“Aye Your Grace.” He said, crying in fear. “I confess, I was not thinking. Please, my King…” 

Jon rose to his feet, bending over to stare at his prisoner. Ghost snarled, also rising to his feet. “No you weren’t, you acted like an animal. Now you’re an injured animal, useless because of your poor choices.”

“Please Your Grace, I am sorry.” He cried.

Rising to his feet, he stood by the entrance in front of the others as they looked on. “I, Jon Snow, King in the North, sentence you to die. If you have any last words now is the time to say them.” 

“Please make it a quick death.” The guard begged, having ultimately accepted his fate. 

Jon smirked, placing the sword back to his hip. “No, I will not give you that honor. You will die like the animal you are.” Jon snapped his fingers and Ghost jumped on the man. As his flesh was torn from his bones the man screamed, those present were sure the occupants above could hear him. Ghost continued, ending the man’s suffering by tearing a large portion from his throat.

Jon stood next to Daenerys continuing to look on as Ghost attacked. Behind them Arya, Brienne, Tormund and Davos watched. Arya looked down for a moment, thinking of how much her older brother had changed since they were last in Winterfell. As she lifted her head to stare back at Ghost she saw it. Jon’s fingers lightly brushing against Daenerys’s before they both clasped their hands together.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mourning her losses Daenerys may have to face the consequences of her previous actions.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Six

Sitting inside his chambers Jon could see the snowfall from where he sat on his bed. He found movement hard as he prepared for sleep. Removing his armor and shirt had been painful, and had taken longer than usual. Once they were off, he looked down at the bandages at his sides, noticing that the lacerations he received from falling were already scarring. Another mark, another reminder of everything he had been through, a reminder he really did not want. His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened and he found Daenerys staring at him.

Daenerys needed to find him, to be near him tonight. Men had always told her they would protect her, but none of them had ever made it as known. Not like Jon had, the only who could compare to him was her late husband Drogo. She had not even bothered to knock when she arrived at his chamber. There she found him shirtless sitting on his bed, examining his scars. The same scars she first saw when he had arrived in Eastwatch. 

When Jon rose to his feet she stepped forward to stand front of him. She reached her fingers out trace each scar with her hand. He stood there unmoving as she examined each one, the gentle caress of her fingers soothing his rough skin. When she reached for the one that rested on his heart she remembered what Davos had told, what everyone including Jon himself, dismissed as nonsense. Tears welled in her eyes and she whispered, “What happened to you?” 

He grabbed the hand that had been tracing the scar and shook his head. He wasn’t ready to go back to that night yet. She continued to look at him, silent and unmoving. Both of them already lost in each other’s gaze. When he saw that she still cried he brought his hand to her cheek, gently wiping the tears as they fell. “No, I am still here.” He whispered to her.

His touch, his kindness, everything in that moment caused her defenses to finally crumble. She reached up to draw him told her. Closing the gap between their lips, caressing her mouth to his. She heard herself give a weak gasp as he opens his mouth to hers, drinking her in. He placed one arm around her waist while the other ran through her hair, untangling her braids. His touch sending sparks down her spine. She rested her hand once again on his chest, while the other went to wrap around him, trying to bring him closer. 

As they kissed through a new feeling invaded her bliss. It was one of dread and pure guilt. She shouldn't be happy, not right now. She remembered that her armies were gone; thousands had died because of her failures. Her child was gone; she would never see three dragons in the sky again. The man she currently held had fallen and almost died, she had been unable to save him. All of her thoughts became too much and she once again began to cry. The pain of what she had been through falling on her shoulders all at once. She would have fallen to the ground if Jon had not caught her.

He didn't say a word; instead, he continued to hold her. Guiding her to the bed he cradled her head to his chest. He allowed her to mourn her losses, providing her with simple comfort. Wrapping both of them in the furs he once again wrapped his arms around her. She felt him providing a safety net to let go, to feel the sadness of all that had happened. Wrapped in his arms, surrounded by his warmth, she found her shelter.

The next morning Daenerys awoke as the sun was starting to rise. Her head still lying on Jon’s chest, he still held her. They had fallen asleep together, in each other’s arms the night before. She looked up at his face as he slept, the rays of light illuminating his features. She had not felt this way about another in a long time, not since her first husband. He was different though, the way he cared for her was not like any man she had ever been with. She now knew without a doubt that she was in love with the King in the North.

He slowly began to stir; she lifted her head to bring to the smallest of kisses to his jawline. He smiled before his eyes fluttered open. As he looked down at her he returned her kiss before speaking "Good morning my Queen."

“Good morning my King.”

* * *

 

Later that day Daenerys sat at the training grounds trying to make it through another session with Brienne and Arya. The time she had spent with Jon had lit a spark inside her, giving her the strength to train harder. Arya had been ruthless though, and in a few hours, she was already being pushed to her limits. As she sat on a bench trying to catch her breath a leather bottle of water was handed to her. She turned to find that it was Sansa offering it to her. "Here," the redhead said. "You look like you could use this."

“Thanks.” Said Daenerys taking a sip from the bottle. “I really did.”

“Your Grace I must apologize," Sansa said as she sat next to Daenerys on the bench. “I have been cold to you since you arrived at Winterfell.” 

“There is no need to apologize.” Said Daenerys as she took another sip of the water. “I understand that my families past might cloud the judgment the people of Westeros have about me.”

“But Jon is right, you shouldn’t be judged based on what they have done.”

“That is my goal, show people I am not my Father or my Brothers.”

“I do wish you nothing but luck with that.” Said Sansa, both women smiled, knowing how hard that was truly going to be. “Also I hope you continue to support the North in our war.” Sansa rose to her feet, before she headed back to get to work in her chambers she turned once again turned back to Daenerys. "Also thank you, Your Grace, for bringing my brother home.”

* * *

 

“Are you in love with her?” asked Arya as she walked into the main hall. There she found Jon and Davos sitting at the main table, looking over documents. Jon put down the raven he was about to un-roll and looked right out her. “Are you?” she asked as she pulled a chair to sit across from him. 

“Daenerys?” said Jon, smiling at his little sister’s boldness. While a lot had changed with her, some things remained the same. “What gave you that idea?” He could see Davos smirking from the corner of his eyes. He shot him a look that immediately made the Onion Knight change his demeanor. 

“I saw you.” Said Arya “Down in the cells, you were holding her hand.”

“I saw it to Your Grace.” Said Davos “Tormund did as well, he promised to keep it to himself though.”

"Well that is good but there is nothing going on," Jon said firmly. 

“There are other things,” said Arya, cutting off her brother. “The way you look at her, how you protect her. The night she was attacked you even called her ‘Dany’.”

Jon was left speechless; he had not realized he had let that slip. While he had been so concerned for her he must have let his guard down. He wondered whom else in that room had noticed. “Arya… it’s complicated and I ask that you please do not speak a word of this.”

“You could marry her you know.” Said Arya “If she has so much of a claim to the throne it would be a good thing for the North, right?”

“Aye, you are right Arya.” Said Davos looking toward Jon. “The best alliances are the ones sealed by marriage.” 

“I am not going to discuss this right now.” Said Jon returning to his work. “We need to prepare for the Night King.”

“Sometimes I think he uses the Night King as a deflection method.” Joked Davos, Arya laughing. 

Jon held up his hand shushing both of them. His demeanor changing from light-hearted to serious as he read his raven scroll. "Arya, where is Daenerys?” he asked as he stood.

“Still on the training grounds with Brienne, why?”

“Excuse me.” He said walking past her, still holding the note. Davos and Arya quickly followed him. Once outside they found Daenerys, she to also had a scroll in her hand. "You got one too?" Jon asked.

“Yes.” Said Daenerys looking as serious as Jon, she handed him her note.   
  
Arya grabbed Jon’s note out of his hand, reading it along with Davos they found what had stunned both the King and Queen. Cersei had written them both, informing them that she had rescinded her offer for a parlay unless Jon and Daenerys were both there. It also stated that she had sent the group back to Dragonstone with the wight.

“We have to go.” Said Daenerys, Jon nodded in agreement. 

“Your grace, you still have not fully recovered from the excursion.” Said Davos “Traveling now may be too dangerous.” 

“Davos I have to go, this has to be done.” Said Jon “Now prepare to ride for Kings Landing in the morning.”

“But your grace…”

“One of her children died for this!” said Jon pointing toward Daenerys “We are doing this, now get ready!”

Jon started heading toward his chambers, Daenerys not far behind him. As they made their way across the courtyard Jon stopped when he heard a familiar voice at the gate. “Please if you would just send for the King he can tell you who I am.”

“Sam?” he asked, stunned to see his friend and his family after such a long time. The larger man looked at Jon, a large smile lighting up his round face.

“Jon!” shouted Sam as he tried to come into the gate but the guards stopped him, saying something about referring to Jon as the King. Jon pushed past them approaching his longtime friend 

“Seven Hells! I didn’t think I would see you again Sam!” said Jon hugging the man. “What are you doing here?” 

“Jon I couldn’t stay there any longer.” Said Sam referring to the Citadel. “I know I promised to return a Maester but…”

“Aye Sam, do not worry about it," Jon said smiling. "Maester or not there is a place for you and your family in Winterfell.”

He went to hug Gilly and said hello to little Sam who rested on his mother’s hip. He then motioned for his guards to help Gilly and little Sam inside, telling them to find Sansa so she could help get them settled in one of the available quarters. Jon then led Sam toward the dining hall so the two could begin catching up.

* * *

 

“So the Maesters in the Citadel do not believe in the threat?” asked Jon, as the two sat at a table drinking ale. They had been talking for well over two hours, Sam mostly informing Jon of everything that had happened to him since he left Castle Black.

"No, they believe either Maester Wolkan has gone mad from the cold or Daenerys Targaryen made it up to lay claim to Kings Landing. I tried to convince them but they wouldn’t listen to me. I wanted to become a Maester to help you in this war, but since they wouldn't, believe me, I had to go."

"Do not worry about it anymore Sam." Said Jon taking another drink. "I will have a raven sent to the Citadel, they can come to Kings Landing to see for themselves that the threat is real."

“So…” said Sam changing the subject. “I still haven’t quite figured out how you went from Lord Commander to King in the North? I also hear Edd now has Castle Black?”

"It's a long story, Sam. One I would prefer not to tell you tonight.” Said Jon. The doors of the hall opened and both men turned around to find Daenerys enter, Brienne not far behind her. Jon rose to his feet, approaching her seeming concerned “Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Yes I just wanted to let you know your sisters, Davos, and I have made all the arrangements to leave tomorrow morning.” She said.

“Thank you.” said Jon “Why don’t you two join us for dinner?” he motioned for both of the women to sit at the table. “Gilly and my sisters should be here any minute as well.” 

“Daenerys this is Sam, we were both brothers of the Nights Watch, trained together at Castle Black.” Said Jon as she sat at the table, pouring her some ale. Before Daenerys could respond or Jon could continue Sam looked at her, eyes widen in shock. 

“You’re Daenerys Targaryen?” shocked that the Dragon Queen was now sitting right near him. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping Jon of course.” Said Daenerys smiling at the man’s candor. She took a sip of the ale, finding the drink hard to swallow. She made a face and both men laughed, even Brienne could not hold back a chuckle. “No it’s fine really, I am just not used to such a strong taste.”

“Maybe I can find you some wine.” Said Jon heading toward the kitchens. 

"I am sorry Your Grace." Said Sam holding out his hand. "I never properly introduced myself. "My name is Sam, Samwell Tarly.”

Daenerys froze, doing her best she tried to hide her emotion. She rose to her feet, excusing herself from the table and immediately she went looking for Jon. She found him in one of the wine cellars of the kitchen. “He is a Tarly?” she said.

Jon turned to her, and when she saw that he had no idea what she was concerned about, she continued "Two members of House Tarly died while fighting me at High Garden. He couldn’t be could he…?”

Jon stopped, placing a bottle of wine back on the shelf. He had forgotten all about what happened when she had attacked the Loot Train and how Sam’s father had chosen to side with the Lannisters. “Aye he is, he told me that was his Father at the Wall.”

“Do you think he knows?” she asked.

“If not let me be the one to tell him, okay?” said Jon shutting the gate to the cellar. “We have been through a lot together. It would be better coming from me.”

The two walked back toward the dining hall. Both were prepared for what was to be a light-hearted evening, to turn into something darker. As they approached the entrance they heard Gilly say, “Daenerys Targaryen, isn’t she the one they said your Father and Brother died fighting?”

Both rulers stopped, shocked and not prepared for what to say next. Jon finally broke the silence. “Sam I…”

“Please,” said Sam, cutting him off and rising to his feet. He turned to Daenerys, who remained silent. “My Father was not a good man. Why he even betrayed the Tyrells I do not know. I do know he cared more about personal gains then loyalty. I wish to no longer discuss him tonight. For one night can we just forget that the world may be coming to an end around us?"

Everyone agreed with Sam and the rest of the night went on, each one of them at the table finding temporary escape from the weights of the world. For one night they did forget what waited for them outside. Each of them wishing this night would go on forever. 

* * *

 

The next morning Arya arrived at the training grounds, hoping to get some sparring in with Brienne before it was time to see Jon and the rest of the group off. She was told by Brienne to instead go to an unused stable on the other side of the property. Confused she followed Brienne to the building, stepping inside she found it to be empty. She turned around to ask the blonde what was going on but when she did she found Jon standing there.

"Well, let's see what you can do." Said Jon, unsheathing his sword.

Arya’s face lit up with a smile. When she was younger the one thing she had always wanted to do was spar with her older brothers. Her Mother and Father had always forbidden her, saying it was not something becoming of a lady. Now though it was happening, and she couldn’t be happier that it was with Jon. She unsheathed needle from her hip before approaching him.

They continued to spar for well over an hour, each time finding themselves equally matched. Arya noted though that Jon seemed to be holding back. She hoped it was because of his injury and not due to the fact he was worried about hurting her. When it was over they both were dropped to their knee, swords crossed and pointed to one another. Both wore a smile, feeling happier than they had in a long time. 

Both of them rose to their feet, dropping their swords. Arya hopped up, throwing her arms around her brother’s neck and shoulders. He held her, just like he had when he left for the wall all those years ago. She had to admit that this was the one thing she had wanted since she returned to Winterfell.

“Promise me you will come home soon.” She said. “and in one piece this time.”

He smiled and laughed, bringing her closer and mussing her hair. “I promise.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys come face to face with Cersei for the first time.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Seven

Standing on the docks of Kings Landing, Jon watched as the ship bearing a Targaryen sigil pulled in. He could hear the Dothraki soldiers shouting in their native tongue as they began to anchor the ship to the dock posts. He had just arrived in Kings Landing on horseback with bannerman bearing the sigil of his own house. Daenerys and Davos riding alongside him. While he had been able to ride for most of the trip to Kings Landing, he was grateful when they finally rested, for his ribs still ached. Now he stood, waiting to see for himself the wight they had captured at Eastwatch.

“There he is.” Said Tyrion, coming down the walkway of the ship. “I heard you took quite a beating beyond the wall.”

"Aye, I did." Said Jon, shaking the shorter man's hand. 

“Good to see you are in one piece still.” Said Tyrion before moving on to greet Daenerys and Davos, who stood behind him.

Jon stepped forward as he watched Sandor and Jorah bring down a cage, covered in a larger blanket. He could see it rocking back and forth, hearing the screeches as its prisoner made futile attempts to escape. “Shut up you bloody bastard!” he heard Sandor say as he kicked the cage with the side of his foot. 

“Your grace.” Said Jorah shaking Jon’s hand. “You look well, I am glad to see it.” 

"Thank you, Ser Jorah.” Said Jon, lifting the blanket to examine the wight. "Thank the gods it is still moving." He said as it screeched at him, trying to reach its arm through the bars of the cage.

“Yes thank the bloody fucking gods.” Said Sandor sarcastically.

“What the fuck is that thing.” All of them heard behind them. Daenerys turned to find the same man who had tried to drive a spear through Drogon’s neck while protecting the Lannister’s loot train. She would have pulled out the sword Jon had given her for protection if Tyrion had not stopped her.

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.” Said Tyrion “I see my brother is still paying you.”

“Aye, I see you are still serving the beautiful woman who tried to kill me.” He said turning to Daenerys smirking. She rolled her eyes walked away followed by Ser Jorah and two Dothraki soldiers for protection. Heading out to see her Dragons who she could see arriving in the distance. Before she left Jon grabbed her arm, telling her to be careful.

“I see the King in the North and the Dragon Queen have gotten close.” Said Bronn, noticing Jon and Daenerys.

“What do you want Bronn?” asked Tyrion, finished with the man’s cleverness. They had more important matters to attend to.

“I am here to escort you all to the pits.” Said Bronn motioning for them to follow him toward the fighting pits. Halfway there Tyrion broke away from the group, heading toward the Red Keep, two more Dothraki soldiers following him. This left Jon, Davos, and Sandor alone with Bronn and the large Queensguard member who also escorted them. Jon noticed how Sandor did not take kindly to the Queensguard member’s presence.

“So you never answered my question, King in the North.” Said Bronn, Jon looked at him, already having forgotten what question he was talking about. The stress of preparing for this parlay was catching up to him. "What the hell is in that cage?” 

“The real enemy.” Said Jon, “When these things breach the wall it won’t matter who sits in there.” He pointed toward the Red Keep. “You all will be either dead or one them.” 

"Well, then let's hope the bitch currently in the Red Keep is feeling generous today." 

“Do you not serve Cersei?” asked Jon, confused as to why Bronn was so disrespectful toward the Queen.

Bronn laughed. “Fuck no, I am a sellsword, I serve whoever pays me the most. You should try it; someone with a sword like yours could do quite well. That’s if you actually know how to use it.”           

“Has anyone else arrived?” asked Davos, changing the subject.

“Euron Greyjoy from the Iron Islands," Bronn informed him. “That is all.”

Jon had to admit he was disappointed, he had hope that at least some of the Maesters from the Citadel would attend. He now had to believe if the ones already in Kings Landing saw the wight, they could convince the others to help out.

As they approached the pits they could already see the Dothraki, and the Unsullied lining the streets. Daenerys riding on the back of Drogon circled from above, Rhaegal not far behind. Jon also found that the Lannister army had them surrounded on all sides of the pit. Bronn mused how if something went wrong then today would get quite interesting. The thought of that terrified Jon.

Once inside they found Cersei and Jaime standing in one of the boxes looking down upon the pits. Tyrion stood in the pits, next to someone Jon guessed to be Euron. “I stand before two savages.” Said Cersei “One from the North, the other from the South. Yet you come asking for my help? Why is that?”

"Your Grace." Jon said, even to him it felt wrong to call her this. "I am asking you help us fight the real enemy."

“The real enemy stands before me.” Said Cersei. “My real enemies are those who remain an open rebellion.”

“I am not your enemy.” Said Jon stepping forward; he was met with two Lannister soldiers pointing swords toward his heart. “The real enemy is what is coming for us beyond the wall.”

Cersei laughed before speaking “I see the Nights Watch got you believing in that nonsense my Wet Nurse spoke of when I was a child.”

Jon turned to Sandor who brought the cage forward. He removed the blanket that covered the cage, showing everyone in attendance the wight inside. The sounds of shock and fear echoed throughout the pit, even the soldiers who had their swords toward Jon took a step back. “The threat is real.” Said Jon before opening the cage.

The wight jumped with a loud screech. It charged toward Cersei, while Jaime and the Mountain stepped forward but their swords did nothing but drew its attention away from Cersei toward them. Sandor then yanked the chain, drawing the creature back by its neck.

"This is what is coming for you and your people, Your Grace." Said Jon "Hundreds of thousands of them.”

“Seven fucking hells.” Said Euron stepping forward to get a better look at it. “Can these things swim?”

“No, I have never seen one do that.” Said Jon

"Well, then I am returning to the Pyke.” Said Euron, abruptly leaving the pits. His departure left only Cersei’s resources available to Jon. He turned to her finding that though she seemed shaken, she still didn’t seem convinced. He motioned for Sandor and Jorah who then drew their swords. “Cut off its feet," Jon ordered. They did, the creature did not bleed, nor did it stop moving. Jon ordered them to do the same with its legs and arms, and again it continued. “There are only two ways of killing them, fire and dragon glass.” Jon then took a spear, its end made of the glass, piecing the wight through the chest and then head, killing it. “I already have the fire and the glass, I am only asking for the men.”

“And what would you give me in return?” Asked Cersei, finally stepping into the pit. “Would you finally give up this open rebellion, and bend the knee to the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?”

"Aye, I would." Said Jon, everyone around him shocked. "But that is not you and you know that. Daenerys Targaryen is the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and she is the only one I will serve.”

Cersei was left angered by the King’s words. She looked up to find Daenerys on her dragon above before turning to Jon. “Then you two can handle this on your own.” She turned to leave the pits, leaving Jon and the rest of them feeling defeated. 

“That is it?” asked Sandor turning to Jorah, Jon, Davos, and Tyrion. “We are just going to let her leave?”

"It was always going to be a long shot, Your Grace." Said Jorah to Jon, Davos agreeing. Tyrion though wasn’t having it and went to follow his sister, telling them all to wait for him.

A few minutes later Daenerys arrived, having dismounted from her dragons, though they still circled overhead. “I will give it all up if it means protecting everyone.” She said to Jon, she had already decided that her claims to throne meant nothing if there were no people to lead. “When this is all over I will return with my armies to Essos if it means you can protect your people.”

"No!" said Jon, louder than he had wanted, drawing attention to them both. "You will do no such thing, we will find another way."

“Jon, there isn’t one. We need their armies.” She said before turning to leave the pits, heading for the Red Keep. Jon and Jorah called after her, she ignored them. Though as she headed toward the Keep, Tyrion who saw she had no security met her halfway, grabbing her by the arm. "Your Grace now is not the time to do something stupid." He said as he tried to lead her back to the pits.

“I have to see your sister.” Said Daenerys

“Seven hells you do not.” Said Tyrion as they returned to the pits. Jon and Jorah confused to see them both back so soon. “It is done, we have what we came for.” 

“What?” asked Jon “How many?”

"20,000, that is all she will give us without any sort of allegiance.” 

“We can work with that.” Said Jon “How did you get her to change her mind?”

“Simple. I reminded her that this needed to be done to protect her and Jaime’s unborn child.”

Those in the group were left shocked, some even disgusted by the revelation. They didn’t let it bother them for too long. They headed toward their ship; they needed to return to Dragonstone to prepare for the war to come.

* * *

 

As their ship headed toward Dragonstone, Daenerys sat alone in her cabin. She was sitting in front of her mirror, untangling the braids her hair. She sighed as the tension was let go from her head, as the tight designs were unraveled. As she prepared to go bed there was a knock on her door. Opening it she found Jon standing there, still in his Northern armor. “Jon, are you okay?” she asked, not used to him approaching her at such a later hour.

“Yes.” said Jon “I did not mean to startle you, I just…needed to see you.” Daenerys smiled at this, being reminded of herself after the situation in the cells. She led him by the hand inside her cabin, sitting them both on the edge of the bed.

“Any particular reason you needed to see me?” she said with the smallest of smiles, he returned the smile and she could already feel her heart melting for him.

“I just…” and just like at the Godswood he was at a lost for words. Looking at into her eyes he was reminded of everything she had done for him and his people, how she had dropped everything for them. He reached for her, bringing their lips together. This kiss was different than any they shared in Winterfell, there was a heat to it, both of them could feel passion driving their need to be near one another.

While kissing she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue against hers. She gave the softest of moans, loving the feel of his tongue massaging hers. As they continued to kiss she reached her hands around his neck, running them through his jet-black hair, loosening the ties that held it back.

Breaking away from the kiss he brought their foreheads together, panting he looked into her eyes. “I am falling in love with you.” He admitted. “I have been since you arrived beyond the wall.” He brought his hands up to cup her cheek before letting it run through her long hair.

She smiled, almost feeling tears form in her eyes. This time out of happiness, for he had finally admitted what she knew they both had been feeling for a long time. “I believe I have loved you since Dragonstone.” She said. “I never wanted you to leave me there.” 

Jon smiled, moving to kiss her neck but she stopped him. As she stood up from the bed he watched as she began to remove her long dress. It fell slowly to the ground, revealing to him for the first time her beautiful body. He felt himself become almost lost in a trance as she stepped out of her dress and walked back over to him. Crawling into his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed his attention toward her neck. 

As he peppered her neck and chest with the lightest of kisses she began to work on untying his armor from the back. Her fingers moving to find and un-do each knot. She gave the lightest of moans as he bit down on the skin of her neck before bringing one of his hands up to rest upon one of her breasts. His rough calloused palms gently rubbing her nipple. She found herself getting lost in the sensations and was unable to continue her work. She leaned her head back, her breathing becoming even more ragged as she began slightly move her hips, feeling his growing hardness brushing her against her center.

He reached behind him, removing the armored plate and lifting his undershirts off over his head. Once removed he found himself being guided to move back and lie on the bed, Daenerys still laying on top of him. Once they were settled she slid down his body, stopping to look at his chest, the scars that marked his skin. They were beautiful to her, and she gently began kissing each one. Once she kissed the last one above his heart, he brought his hands to her face, guiding her head back up to kiss him. Their tongues once again began fighting for dominance. 

As they kissed both Daenerys and Jon reached down to undo his belt and pants. Once they were undone, he pushed them off with her help. He hissed as his hardness was exposed to the cool night air. As she began kissing his neck, he spoke “Dany, are you sure about this?” he asked before he could no longer stop himself.

She stopped what she was doing to look at him with hooded eyes. "Yes." She whispered before sitting up. She guided his hands to rest on her waist as she aligned her center with his member. She then placed her hands on each of her shoulders before lowering herself down on him.

They both moaned, becoming one. Daenerys began to move on him, slowly at first before picking up her pace as she was driven by need. He watched her, continuing to guide her movements with his hands at her hips. When she knelt down to kiss him he reached around to cup her rear.

When the heat that continued to build within them became too much she broke the kiss, sitting up and guiding his hands to her breasts. She let out a long moan as he began to massage both of them. Throwing her head back she continued to moan, feeling herself getting too close to her peak. Jon took the opportunity to sit up, moaning as his member was driven further into her core. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his mouth upon her breasts. She began whimpering his name, her movements becoming even more erratic. She reached back bracing her hands on his knees as he continued to nip and lick each of her breasts.

As the two lovers reached their release, they shouted in unison. Daenerys fell forward, wrapping her arms around the young King. Jon, resting his head on her shoulder as caught his breath. He then leaned back to lay on the pillows, bringing the blonde with him, both of them sharing a long kiss as they came down from their bliss.  


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany's time on the boat continues, Bran and Sam find something that will change everything.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Eight

The ship swayed gently as it traveled, the seas remained kind to the two lovers as the sun rose. Jon found himself looking from the window of the cabin back to the woman draped across his chest. Running his hands gently through her hair, he watched as the rays bounced off of the white gold locks. When her eyes fluttered open, she smiled up at him. "Good morning my love." He said before rolling them over, draping his body over hers before attacking her lips with his own. She reached up to run her hands across his back, feeling each muscle. He began to move down her body, kissing her neck before stopping at her breasts. He took his time to massage them, swirling his tongue around each nipple.

“Jon…” she whimpered bringing her hands to his head, halting his movements. “What are you doing?”

He grabbed her hands, pinning them at her sides. He already found that with her he lost all inhibition and control. He continued his trek down her body, kissing her stomach and hipbones. He looked up at her, his hooded eyes matching her own before kissing her inner thighs. He smiled as he felt her shiver he then brought his hand to ghost across her center. She moaned out loud, throwing her head back slightly at the feeling. He continued to tease her, running his finger around the outside of her folds, ghosting his mouth closer to her center. She groaned in frustration, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He smiled before finally bringing his mouth to her core. 

She moaned, arching her back as she felt his tongue sliding along her folds. As his tongue reached her center he brought his thumb to rub against the bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance. As the waves of pleasure washed over she found herself unable to control the sounds that came from her mouth. When he placed his entire mouth over her his tongue swirling around her entrance she came, shouting his full name.

Jon simply sat up watching his Queen in the throws of her pleasure. Her sounds of bliss were sweeter than any song he had ever heard. The sight of her both tensing and shivering with satisfaction was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "Come to me." She said to him, pulling him down to share another kiss. 

Their moment together was interrupted when there was a knock at their door and they head Tyrion speaking on the other side. “My Queen, I would like to inform you that we will arrive in Dragonstone later this evening.”

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion.” Said Daenerys, looking at Jon, both frustrated that their moment was interrupted for something so unimportant.

“You are welcome your grace.” Said Tyrion “Also I assume you heard me as well Lord Snow.”

Jon looked down at her wide-eyed, worried what it now meant that Tyrion knew about them as well. Daenerys looked at him and simply laughed, remembering how Tyrion had been the first to point out that Jon may have been in love with her. Jon looked at her, but also couldn't hold back a laugh. Maybe they should have stopped worrying about who saw them together a long time ago; they clearly weren't doing a good job at hiding it. 

* * *

 

Sitting in the war room of Dragonstone Jon looked at the map in front of him. Deep in thought, he worked to plan out how he would spread the armies around the North. "How many men have returned to Eastwatch?” he asked, having sent Tormund and Beric back there to assess the damage their excursion left.

“About 30 of the Free Folk are there right now.” Said Davos “Tormund reports that while the wights are close, they still have not breached the castle.”

“They need more though.” Said Jon looking to Daenerys. “I am ordering that 200 men immediately travel to set up a better defensive hold in and around Eastwatch. Though we should plan for a thousand to be there at one time depending on the Night Kings movements.”

“Who should we send exactly?” asked Davos 

“Freefolk and Nights Watch, I would like some of them to be skill ranged fighters. The more we can hold them off further from the Wall, the better chance we have."

“Why don’t we send some of the Dothraki solders?” asked Daenerys 

“I agree with Daenerys.” Said Jorah “The Dothraki archers are some of the best in the world. They would be your best option for setting up a defensive perimeter around the castle.” 

“Daenerys can you spare 100 Dothraki archers right now?” asked Jon. She nodded without any hesitation. “Send 50 of the archers to Eastwatch and another 50 to Castle Black. Edd has assured me that the Nights Watch can still keep a hold on the Shadow Tower in the west.”

"I will issue those orders in writing your grace." Said Davos, already getting to work on the Ravens. "What about south of the wall?"

“Right now I will have Northern armies continue to guard their own houses, but more attention and resources should slowly begin to migrate toward Last Hearth. It is the closest house currently toward the wall. Regular patrols of The Gift should begin to be increased.”

“Do the Umbers currently have the numbers to defend Last Hearth?” asked Tyrion, having heard of their roles in the Battle of the Bastards.

“Aye, it is a smaller castle so not many are currently needed.” Said Jon continuing to mark where he would send members of each army on the map. “I will send a few of the Lannisters soldiers to aid them, once they arrive in the North.”

“Where do you want the Dragons and I to go Jon?” Daenerys asked. Jon though didn’t have an answer. He wanted her to fight with him but also he did not want to put her through what had occurred beyond the wall. He could already tell his personal feelings toward her were affecting his decision-making. Daenerys could see his hesitation. “Please, I want to continue to help.”

“If you are comfortable then I would like you to assist with surveillance of the North. Though I will ask that you also focus on leading your armies as well. That means I will need you to travel with me once you have prepared your armies to mobilize.”

“Of course.” Said Daenerys, blown away by how Jon commanded his armies and how quick he was with strategy. The only one she could compare him to was Ser Jorah, who she could tell was also left speechless by his skill. 

“Also if at any point even one wight is found within a 20-mile radius of a house, the inhabitants will be evacuated. I will also need the support of your dragons to accomplish this."

Daenerys once again nodded. “If needed, the people can come to Dragonstone.”

"Thank you, Your Grace, but I do not want to risk having possible resources removed that far from the North. Our best options for shelter are Bear Island and Winterfell. We will need ships at the ready in the Bay of Ice to accomplish this.” 

“I believe I can secure you about 8 or 10 ships in that area.” Said Tyrion looking toward Daenerys who gave her approval. “Ser Jorah you also have a connection to Bear Island, do you not?"

“I did.” Said Jorah, clearly not wanting to explain his past and why he could not return there. “But as you know I am no longer a Lord of the island, and have no connection there.” 

“But your family still does.” Said Jon “Young Lyanna is going to need all the help she can get. I ask that you will at least meet with her and offer any assistance to her that you can."

Jorah looked toward Daenerys who gave him her silent approval to do as the King in the North requested. "Yes Your Grace, I shall do what I can."

Later the only two who remained in the war room were Daenerys and Jon. They stood next to one another looking out over the water. Jon could see his men preparing their ship to depart. They had decided that she was to stay here and prepare to mobilize her armies among the North. He would return to Winterfell and do the same. They would then meet at one of the camps being set up outside of the wall.

She stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. They stayed this way for a few moments, together in one another’s arms. Both knowing this could be one of the last moments they could spend like this for a while. “I am going to miss you.” She said breaking the silence. 

“I as well, but it won’t be for long.” He said, still holding her. “We will see each other soon, this isn’t like the last time.”

“No, thank the gods it is not.” She said, lifting her head up to look at him. He smiled down at her before bringing their lips together. The kiss was soft in gentle, not like ones they shared on the boat. Both of them not wanting to part, but soon found they needed to.

“Your Grace, it's time to go." Said Davos from the door. 

“I will be there soon.” Said Jon, turning to Davos and silently asking him to leave. When he did Jon turned back to Daenerys, placing a kiss on her lips and hugging her one last time. As he made his way toward the door he turned back to look at her one last time. “Goodbye for now.”

* * *

 

The ride to Winterfell had been an uneventful one. Jon became worried when he did not run into any Lannister armies on their way toward the North. Davos assured him though they would be coming in a few days time and to right now focus on preparing the armies he did currently have in the North.

Once he arrived he had asked the stable staff to house his horse so he could make immediately begin preparing to issue orders. Davos had promised to immediately call a meeting with the Northern Lords and Ladies.

When he arrived at his chambers though he found Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Sam waiting for him. All of them wore masks of worry and hurt and without a word he ushered each of them into his chambers. “What has happened?” Jon asked, fearing it had something to do with Castle Black or Sam’s family.

“Jon…” said Sansa “Bran and Sam they found something, something that you need know about.”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes to a decision and forms a new alliance before another unexpected visitor arrives at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks and I am sorry.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Nine

The cold air bit at his face, the sting bringing him back to reality. He found himself moving, alone. He did not know where he was going; his legs and feet seemed to be moving on their own. He only knew he had to keep moving, ignoring everyone around him. He found himself within the Godswood, staring up at the Weirwood. As he stared at the weeping face on the tree his body lurched forward, falling to his knees as the contents of his stomach threatened to re-emerge. Leaning forward he pounded his fist into the ground, screaming out as he begged for some type of guidance from the gods. 

He didn’t believe them when they had first told him. He wanted to brush it off as nonsense or as a dream Bran was misinterpreting as a vision. Sam though had also believed it to be true, showing him a note in one of the texts confirming some of what Bran had said. They went to the depths crypts and looked through the hidden archives. There they found the evidence, a marriage certificate and handwritten note that would forever change who he was. 

Ned, the man he thought to be his father had lied. He wasn’t his bastard son; he was not even a bastard. He was the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna had not been kidnapped, the two had run away together and married in Dorne. Rhaegar’s previous marriage had been annulled making any children he had with Lyanna legitimate. His name wasn’t Jon and nor was he a Snow. Inside the crypts, they learned his real name. Aegon Targaryen.

Finding a small amount of strength for a movement he pulled himself off of the ground. Sitting on the bench with his head in his hands he tried to make sense of everything he had just learned. He knew why Ned had lied about all of this. If King Robert had known he would have been killed. Jon considered for the briefest of moments if he would have been better off dead. Remembering how as a child his presence had brought nothing but shame and hurt to his family, whom they believe to be evidence of a Father's greatest betrayal.

He turned toward the path when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and the soft sound of a young girl crying. There he found Arya, tears pouring down her cheeks. Seeing his younger sister like this, the one who had become so strong, hurt him more than any knife or sword could. He stood up, almost running to her before pulling her into his arms. She clung to him, continuing to cry. 

“Listen to me.” He said, looking down at her and bringing her face in his hands. “This changes nothing. Do you understand? I am still Jon Snow, I will always be your brother.”

“But you are not Jon Snow.” Said Arya, shaking her head. “Don’t you understand? You are more than that now.” 

“Aye, I am King in the North and that is all.” He said, bringing her to sit next to him on the bench. He continued to hold her, both of them doing their best to comfort one another. “No one can know about this, not right now.”

* * *

 

 

“He has ordered us to not tell anyone.” Said Sansa to Davos as they once again looked over the evidence they had of Jon’s true identity. “We have to hide all of this.”

“We should return it to the crypts.” Said Davos.

"Yes, but we have to be careful. There are people still in Winterfell who would love to get their hands on this information and use it to destroy Jon.” Sansa recalled her conversation with Littefinger and how she had seen him on separate occasions speaking with some of the other Northern Lords. Especially the ones who openly voiced their dissatisfaction over the time Jon had spent with Daenerys. “Maybe we should just burn it all.”

“Absolutely not!” said Davos. “If Jon were to change his mind then this really is the only we proof we have.”

"Jon isn't going to change his mind," said Sansa as she began to organize the books and documents. "I think he made that very clear to us when he returned from the Godswood last night.” 

* * *

 

Daenerys looked out onto the waterfront from the inside of her war room. She watched as her Dothraki soldiers prepared to depart for the wall. She had spent the morning preparing to mobilize them and her unsullied for Jon. Watching Jon had inspired her to take a more active role in the preparations. She had returned to the mines, ordering her men to mine more Dragonglass and then had them make more arrowheads for the Dothraki. When some her Bloodriders had questioned why they needed them, she did her best to explain everything in their native tongue.

"Your grace." Said Varys, looking up from the battle plans on the tabletop. "Many of the Dothraki are starting to become frustrated. They want to know why they are going North and not to Kings Landing.”

“Because it is what their Khaleesi has ordered them to do.” Said Daenerys.

“But they are beginning to feel like they are serving Jon more than they are serving you.” Said Tyrion “They watched you walk out of the flames, not Jon. He is a complete stranger to them.”

“But I am not a stranger.” She said pouring herself a glass of wine and sitting at the table. “Once they see what the North is up against they will better understand. If we do not stop the Night King no one will make it to Kings Landing.”

“Why don’t we send the Unsullied instead?” asked Varys “They have the strongest loyalty to you.”

“We don’t have the numbers to send any Unsullied, not after our failure at Casterly Rock.” Said Daenerys, glaring at Tyrion as she mentioned his childhood home. “They will remain in Dragonstone with the rest of the Dothraki. I will order them to go North if we need to.”

Missandei entered the room, silently approaching the Dragon Queen. A small sealed scroll in her hand. “A raven Your Grace, from Winterfell.”

* * *

 

At one of the camps that had been set up along the Northern parts of the Kingsroad Jon sat in a tent. Arya and Jorah sitting alongside him, both of them had ridden out with him that morning. They waited for the arrival of Lyanna Mormont who had left Bear Island at her King's request. Jon had decided it was better to arrange the meeting between her and Jorah away from Bear Island, just in case she would take offense to his presence.

“Are you okay Ser Jorah?” he asked, seeing that Jorah still appeared somewhat nervous about the meeting. “Remember you are offering her assistance, not asking for forgiveness.”

“Aye Your Grace.” He said, taping his fingers against the desk, a nervous habit he shared with the King in the North. “It has just been a long time since I have seen anyone from my family. I have never even met Lyanna.”

"She is young, but she is wise beyond her years." Said Jon, he was doing his best to comfort the Knight but even he knew this meeting was going to be tense. He only hoped she would listen to reason, just as she had when he asked her to help him take back Winterfell. 

It was another half hour before the young girl arrived, her bannermen around her. Everyone stood, the men nodding their heads as she entered the tent out of respect. “Lady Mormont, thank you for coming on short notice.” Said Jon motioning for her to sit.

“Your Grace you look well, much better since the last time I saw you.” Said Lynna, referring to the court Jon had called after returning to Winterfell. He barely had been able to stand then when he addressed the Lords. "I am glad to see that."

"Thank you, my Lady." Said Jon. "Now there is something important I must discuss with you. I have determined that Bear Island will be one of the safest location to send evacuees if we need to, the other of course will be Winterfell.”

“Aye Your Grace, I have already prepared safe shelters if anyone were to need it.” 

"Thank you but I can not ask you to do this alone." Said Jon "While you are truly a great leader, you are going to need counsel that goes beyond a Maester during this war. Someone who knows strategy and war, someone who is a member of your family."

“Many in my family and house are gone, Your Grace. They died fighting for you and your family, as will I if the time should come."

"Aye, but I have found one member of your family." Said Jon looking toward Jorah. “My lady this is Jorah Mormont. His father was your Uncle, Jeor Mormont.”

“Jorah Mormont, my Mother told me you were disgraced for bringing shame upon our house. The last I head you were serving the Dragon Queen.”

“I understand your hesitation, but Jorah only wishes to offer you his counsel and aid during the war. He would be in charge of helping to get people to the island once they have been evacuated. We have made an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen who right now is helping us to man a small naval fleet who will be stationed at the Bay of Ice. He would see that it all runs smoothly. This allows you to remain in Bear Island and protect your home and people.” Explained Jon, Lyanna still wasn’t convinced. He was thankful when his sister Arya spoke up.

“Lady Mormont I don’t personally trust the Dragon Queen nor any of her companions. My brother, your King does though. If we are going to survive this war then we need to trust in his judgment.”

* * *

 

Sansa walked through the courtyard inspecting as the groups began to stockpile supplies and weapons. Preparing to continue to move out along the Northern portions of the Kingsroad. She held up one of the daggers, admiring at what little sunlight the North had left bounced off its blade. As she admired the shine she saw it, even before she heard the heard the screech. The shadow of a wing, covering the sky as the creature sailed through the clouds.

She dropped her dagger running with everyone else outside of the courtyard, around to the back gates where they saw the dragon land. The guards already had their bows and arrows pointed toward the dragon, others had their swords at the ready. She saw its rider stand with her hands up, ensuring those in Winterfell this wasn’t an invasion. Her dragon still screeched at the men who surround her. She walked toward the front of it, rubbing her hands on its black snout, soothing it. "It's just me," Daenerys said turning toward Sansa. "If you would please have your men lay down their arms."

“It’s you and a…” Sansa was at a lost for words. She, of course, knew how Daenerys got her name ‘The Dragon Queen”, but actually seeing one left her breathless. She hesitantly stepped forward to meet Daenerys, careful not to startle the beast. “Jon is still on the Kingsroad with Arya, they should be back soon. We weren’t expecting you for a few days though.”

"Davos sent me a raven, he says he has an urgent matter to discuss with me." Said Daenerys shaking Sansa's hand as she stepped away from the dragon. "Drogon will not harm you unless he feels threatened." She motioned for Sansa to order the men to clear out. Sansa did and they made their way back to the castle. “What is going on?” she asked the redhead as they entered the gate.

"I am guessing Davos wrote to you discuss a very private matter." Said Sansa ushering her toward the private quarters' entrance. As they entered Jon’s chambers they found Davos sitting at his desk; the books and documents proving Jon’s heritage sitting in front of him. “Davos, Jon said not to tell anyone. Why did you bring her here for this?”

“She has the right to know.” Said Davos as he motioned for Daenerys to sit down, passing the book toward her.

* * *

 

“Thank you back there.” Said Jon as he looked toward his little sister. The two rode together on the Kingsroad making their way back to Winterfell. Lyanna had agreed to allow Jorah to aid her at Bear Island, but it took a lot of convincing. Jon knew that if Arya weren’t with him, then negotiations would have most likely failed.

“I meant it all you know.” Said Arya “I trust you and your judgment but not her.”

“I know.” He said with a smile, Arya simply rolled eyes making Jon laugh.

“You never told me what happened to you after you left Kings Landing.” Said Jon changing the subject. “I overheard Gendry say you tried to come to Castle Black.”

“Aye, Yoren helped me escape, said he would reunite me with you. You would keep me safe.”

“You never made it though, nor did Yoren ever return with any recruits. Word was he was killed by the Lannisters.” 

“He was and most of us were taken prisoner by the Lannisters at Harrenhal before we all escaped.”

“I wish I could have been there to protect you.” Said Jon 

"You did, the day you gave me Needle." Said Arya smiling toward her brother. She hoped to one-day share with him every time she had used it. She knew he would be so proud of her. The two continued to ride together, Arya continuing to share with him all about her time with the Brotherhood without Banners, The Hound, and in Bravos. She then asked him how he really became the King in the North.

He told her, everything. He shared with her his time as a spy for the Night Watch, how he helped end the Wildling attack on the wall to become the Lord Commander. She listened as he shared with her the story of Hardhome and how he watched the Night King revive the dead to build a new army. Then he told her about that night when Olly tricked him into believing a member of the Freefolk knew where his Uncle was. Instead, he found a sign labeling him a traitor before a knife was plunged into his heart. 

It was the first time he shared the story with anyone, apart from a small conversation with Beric beyond the wall. The only people who knew about it were those who were there at Castle Black and the ones who heard about it from them. Both of them were left stunned silent. Jon had been surprised at how open he had shared the worst night of his life with his little sister. Arya because her older brother, the strongest person she knew, had died. Brought back to life by a woman she had always planned to kill. She made a promise to protect him, even if it meant losing her life to do so.

As they approached Winterfell Arya had been the first to notice. Around the back, she saw the great beast pacing back and forth before taking off to circle around the castle. She stared wide-eyed as it flew over her head. She did her best to put into words her shock and excitement at what she was seeing. But before she could speak Jon rode ahead of her toward the gates.

He didn’t even bother making sure his horse was put away, instead dismounted and headed straight for his chambers. Ignoring those who tried to speak with him along the way. Once inside he found Daenerys sitting at his desk, looking at the documents they had found in the crypts of Winterfell. He crossed his desk, shutting the book and taking the piece of paper from her hands. 

“This changes everything.” She said looking up at him, her voice dripping in shock.

“It changes nothing.” He said gathering the documents, placing them inside the book. He would order Sam and Davos to return them to where they came from.

“What do you mean this changes nothing?” she asked, rising to her feet and approaching Jon on the other side of the desk. “Do you understand what this all means? You are the son of my brother, you are the true heir to –“ 

“I know what it all means!” snapped Jon. “I may have been raised a bastard but I do understand how succession works.”

“Then why are you pretending that this means nothing?” fumed Daenerys

“Because I don’t want it!” shouted Jon, “I accepted the role of ‘King in the North’ because this is my home. My duty is here, not in the South.”

"It's not that simple Jon, you are the son of Rhaegar my Father's firstborn, and that means the seven kingdoms are yours.”

"I don't have to accept them." Said Jon. "I served the Nights Watch with your Great-Uncle, Aemon Targaryen. When his father and older brother died, he refused the crown because he swore an oath to the Nights Watch. I swore an oath to the North and that is where I will remain."

“Okay don’t accept them.” Said Daenerys grabbing Jon’s hand, tears threatening to form in her eyes. “But what does this mean for us?”

Jon placed his hand on top of hers, staring into her eyes; his demeanor becoming soft. In regards to his true parentage, this was one thing he had thought long and hard about. It should disgust him, the thought that he had fallen in love with his Aunt. For some reason, it did not. Maybe it was the Targaryen in him, who knew. All he knew was that he was still as in love as he had been before he returned to Winterfell. “I will not pretend that this doesn’t complicate things, but I will also not pretend that I still don’t love you because of this secret.”

“I too still love you as well.” Said Daenerys bringing her hands to his cheeks. “I will respect your decision. We will continue to focus on defeating the Night King, together.”

"Thank you, Dany." He said before closing the gap between their lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him as they kissed and when they broke apart he held her to him. As they stood together, staring out his chamber window just like they had in Dragonstone they could hear a rising commotion outside. 

“Archers, arrows at the ready!” One of the men on the bridge shouted. The sound of men running toward the gate could be heard throughout the castle. "Stay here," Jon commanded running toward the door, unsheathing Longclaw as he moved. When he got outside he saw a group of his men with swords drawn, Arya in the center with Needle pointed to a man on his knees, his arms up in surrender. Jon pushed the group aside to stand next to Arya. Removing the man’s cape he gasped when he saw who had caused those around him to raise such an alarm. Jaime Lannister. 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys make a promise to one another just before the war begins.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Ten

Outside gathered with the others by the gates of Winterfell Jon stood over the figure who had caused the earlier alarm. Confused he dropped his sword toward his side, going to stand over the man who remained on his knees, the frozen ground soaking his cloak and shins. Jon knew something was wrong; Jaime Lannister should not have arrived alone in Winterfell. “I believe my raven stated you were to station yourself at the camp near Long Lake after your men stationed along the Kingsroad.”

Jon watched as Jaime kept his head down in silence. His arms, which he had held up in a sign of surrender, fell to his sides. As Jon saw this he came to a quick realization about what was really going on. He remembered how he had not seen a single Lannister or Lannister ally solder while traveling to and from Winterfell. "They were never coming were they?" said Jon sounding almost defeated. He wanted to kick himself for not realizing this sooner. 10,000 solders with no need for an alliance was really too good to be true. "She lied to us didn't she?"

Jon could feel the anger rising as he stood over Jaime waiting for a response. If Jaime had no soldiers then there was no reason for him to be here. His hand tightened around Longclaw’s hilt. He considered killing Jaime right there. It wouldn’t only be justice for Cersei’s false promise but also for the killing of Daenerys’s father, and for crippling Bran.

“I may not have been able to bring an Army.” Jaime lifted his head up to look the King in the North in the eye. He tried the move further but Arya pointed her sword closer to him. “I came here though because I made you a promise. I took an oath to protect the Seven Kingdoms, and that includes the North.”

“I have no use for you alone.” Said Jon “There are probably over a 100,000 in the army of the dead. One person makes no difference, 10,000 would have.” 

“I made you a promise in Kings Landing and my honor says that I need to see it through.” Jaime found himself looking toward Brienne of Tarth as he spoke. It was something of a relief to him to see that she did have some concern in her face as she looked at him.

Jon pointed his sword toward Jaimes' neck; his voice becoming low with anger as he spoke. “Do not speak to me about oaths and honor. Where was your honor the last time you came to Winterfell? Was it your honor that caused to you to cripple an innocent child?” He pushed the end of the blade closer to Jaime’s neck as he mentioned Bran.

When Jaime didn’t respond Jon slowly put his sword back to his hip. He then grabbed Jaime by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to his feet. He turned toward his men and ordered them to bring Jaime to the cells until he could figure out what to do with the Kingslayer.

* * *

 

Inside his own war council room, Jon reviewed his maps of the North. Davos and Arya also stood by him, Sansa had been asked to go find Daenerys. As he tried to figure out how he would station his armies now and somehow compensate for the loss of 10,000 men. No matter how he organized and re-organized the markers on his map, he was at a lost. The North was still outnumbered and they were running out of time. He sat down at the table, placing his head in his hands trying to think. 

“Jon!” said Daenerys coming into the room, Sansa right behind her. "I will order my unsullied soldiers to immediately march north. They will take the place of the Lannister soldiers." 

"No you won't," said Jon firmly. "You need them to continue to protect Dragonstone.” He then turned to everyone else in the room. “If we survive this war I promise to make sure that Daenerys Targaryen sits on the throne, Cersei Lannister can no longer remain in Kings Landing.” Everyone in the room nodded, understanding that Jon’s decision was not up for debate.

“Your Grace, if I may make a suggestion about what our next move should be?” asked Davos steering the conversation back to their original point. Jon nodded, giving the knight permission to continue. “Maybe it would be best to do another surveillance mission beyond the wall. A short one just to get an idea of where the Army of the Dead is right now. We should then consider setting up a blockade beyond the wall. Stop as many as they can before they even reach it.” 

"I agree," he said as he began to shift the points on his map around, marking where it would be best to move armies toward the wall before ordering them to go beyond it. Daenerys noted that the Dothraki would be best for something like this. He added an additional 2000 split between Castle Black and Eastwatch. Daenerys was already transcribing a raven, ordering them to ride hard for the North. 

“Though I have another idea.” Said Davos. “When we set up this blockade I have to wonder if Wildfire is an option.”

“Wildfire?” asked Arya, she had heard of the substance before. She read about it in books while in Kings Landing and had heard stories of its use from her Old Nan. “Is it even real?” 

“It is very real.” Said Davos, the sight of it dripping from an unmanned ship in the bay of Kings Landing came back to him. “During the Battle of the Blackwater I witnessed it destroy much of Stannis Baratheon’s Naval Fleet. My son died in that explosion along with thousands of other men. While it wouldn’t completely destroy the Army of the Dead, it would bring us one step closer to leveling the playing field.”

“Where would we get such a substance?” asked Daenerys

“It is made by a group of alchemists in Kings Landing.” Said Sansa “The last I heard Cersei had used a large amount of it to blow up the Sept of Baelor. It is going to take years to make us enough.”

“That Wildfire was actually put there long ago by the Mad King.” Said Davos

“I heard stories of my Father using something like this in an attempt to destroy Kings Landing toward the end of his life.” Recalled Daenerys, she had not believed that until she had received word of what Cersei had done to the Sept of Baelor. “If the stories are true he hid it all over Kings Landing, underground.”

“There is still plenty of it in Kings Landing.” Said Davos turning toward Daenerys “After the Battle of the Blackwater I also heard a rumor that Tyrion was the one who secured most of it.”

“I will return to Dragonstone and discuss this privately with him as soon as I can.” Said Daenerys.

“While I have to agree Wildfire would help us we should be focusing on moving the resources we do have right now.” Said Jon. “I will arrange a group to go on a surveillance mission with Daenerys, Drogon and I in the morning. Davos I will ask that you and Arya ride for the Kingsroad and begin moving each of the station armies. I may also ask that Jorah help make sure the Dothraki arrive at Castle Black and Eastwatch.”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as Jon began to finalize their plans to move north. Once they were all in agreement of the plans Jon then ordered Davos to call a meeting with the Northern Lords in the great hall.

* * *

 

Daenerys stood at the window of Jon's chambers. She watched as the snow fell softly. While she found herself once again admiring the beauty of the white specs piling upon one another as they fell from the sky, she noticed that it seemed heavier than when she was last here. The cold air also had a harsher feel to it, just like it had been beyond the wall. She wondered if the sudden and quick change in weather was an omen of what was to come, just like the words of House Stark promised.

Returning from his meeting with the Northern Lords, Jon found Daenerys staring out the window. The light from the torches outside bathing her soft skin and silver hair, it created a soft glow around her features. She had removed her long coat and dress and now was in a silk nightgown and dressing robe. Jon wasn't sure where she got it from but found it to be absolutely beautiful on her.

He made his way over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She flinched but relaxed once she realized it was Jon. He gently began to kiss her neck as he caressed the soft skin of her collarbone before moving the dressing gown lower to run his fingers across her shoulders and upper arms. 

"How did it go with the other Lords?" she asks leaning her head on his shoulder. She reaches back to clasp her hands in his, guiding his arms to wrap around her. She loved being close to him like this, the two of them sharing the smallest of moments together.

Jon smiled to himself before resting his head on top of hers. “Not as bad as I thought it would be.” He said bringing the two of them closer. “Some of them were not happy that I did not immediately execute Jaime Lannister.” He once again returned to kissing her neck and jawline. She tilted her head giving him better access before speaking. "He is more useful to you alive right now. If Cersei won’t send an army, maybe he can convince some of them to ride North.”

“I do not wish to discuss him or anyone from the South right now.” Said Jon. He felt a sudden need to be closer to her as he began removing her dressing gown. Once it fell to the floor she allowed him to remove her nightgown, shivering as his skilled fingers brushed against the skin of her back as he undid each of the ties. Once it was removed she turned around in his arms, reaching down to untie his pants as he removed the top of his leather armor and undershirts. When they were both unclothed he wrapped his arms around her, guiding them both to his bed.

She draped her body over Jons, bringing their lips together. She moved her hands to caress his chest and abdomen; while he wrapped one arm around her while the other cupped the back of her head. Their tongues massaging one another’s, while their bodies pressed together. As they kissed Jon pushed himself up on his forearm before wrapping his arm around her torso. Breaking the kiss he flipped them over, entering her in one quick movement. She gasps as he brushes his lips and tongue along her bottom lip and chin.

Their lips once again met as they moved together. She braces herself on his shoulders, sitting up a bit allowing his member to thrust deeper. With each thrust she keens toward him, digging her fingers into his back. When their lips separate both find themselves halting their movements, staring into one another’s eyes. Earlier they were preparing for war; tomorrow they would head North and in a few days time, the first of many battles with Army of the Dead would occur. Without words, they both shared their fear of losing one another. Each one looked to the other, drowning in one another’s eyes as they realized this would be the last night like this for a long time. Love like this couldn’t exist for long in a time of war.

Unable to stand even the smallest distance any longer Jon bent down again crashing his lips to hers. They continue to kiss as they moved, enjoying their last moments of bliss before the long night. “Jon…” she gasped “Don’t stop.” arching her back as she felt herself getting closer to her release. Her hips continued to meet his as their movements got faster. Hearing Jon growl with need spurred her on. As Jon brought his hand to her breast, squeezing it, she threw her head back as her face tensed in pure pleasure. His hips began piston and she began to quickly meet every thrust with her own. Her moans had become louder and less controlled before he once again brought their mouths together, swallowing each gasp and whimpers as the two reach their peak. 

Later that evening the two lovers lay in each other’s arms. Jon gently caressed his fingers through Daenery’s long silver hair, Daenerys running her fingers gently across Jon’s chest. As Jon reached over to pull Daenerys closer to him she placed a hand on his chest, sitting up quickly. The sudden movement made Jon's eyes widen in confusion before she spoke. "The Loot Train attack, after there were about 100 Lannister forces left.” 

“Please, let’s not talk about men who have betrayed me tonight.” Said Jon reaching up to pull her back to him. She swatted his hands away, shaking her head.

"Listen to me, Jon Snow." She said, even though she spoke with a more serious tone it still made Jon smile and he heard her out. "They bent the knee, and have been serving me in Dragonstone. Some of them even aided you in mining the Dragonglass. You have their commander in the cells right now.”

“What are you saying?” asked Jon sitting up to face her, his face painted in curiosity. 

“I will agree to release those men back into the services of their original houses if they will agree to not only fight in the North but to also convince other Lannister forces to ride for the North as well.”

“And you think Jaime should escort them?” asked Jon 

“I believe that would be our best option.” Said Daenerys "But how could we ensure he would do what we ask? I don't trust that he wouldn't just take his men and return to the South." 

"I may have a solution to that," Jon said before getting out the bed. Throwing on his own dressing robe he went over to his table, pulling out a fresh scroll. Daenerys watched as he quickly began to write; once it was finished he rolled it up, stamping it with his house seal. “Your training session may have to take a pause for a while.” He said with a smile before climbing back into bed. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body to lie on top of his. 

“Promise me something.” She said as she rested her head on his chest, once again staring at the scars, tracing her finger on the one above the heart. “The man I first loved went far away, unable to return to me.” Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought of seeing Jon like she had seen Drogo toward the end of his life. She remembered how much seeing Jon the way he had been in Eastwatch felt so similar to her final nights with her ‘sun and stars’. “Promise me that no matter how far you go, no matter the distance between us; you will always find a way back to me.”

Jon looked down at her, bringing his hands to her cheeks he pulled her face to look up at him. He dried the small tears that escaped her eyes with his thumb before speaking. “We promise each other to find a way back to one another. Together.”

“Together.” She repeated bringing her lips to his, the two sharing one last kiss before their eyes became heavy and they fell in the arms of sleep, together. 

Later that night a loud banging at Jon’s door interrupted their sleep. “Your Grace, My apologies but this is urgent.” Jon heard Davos say from the as he sat up, slowly coming around. He gently nudged Daenerys who was curled up on his chest, awake before speaking. "What is it Ser Davos?” 

“Your Grace if I may come in?” Jon could hear the urgent worry in Davo’s voice. He sat up, still wearing his dressing robe he went toward the door, opening it. “Your Grace we have received multiple ravens from camps toward the wall. Three blasts have been heard.” 

The horn system, it was one of the first things Jon learned when he had arrived at Castle Black. One blast for returning brothers, two blasts to warn of an incoming attack, and three for the arrival of the dead. "Order all of our men to ride for their stations, immediately. Prepare my horse and bannermen as well." 

"Jon, the Wall at Eastwatch…” Jon already could already sense what Davos was about to say, he silently prayed to the gods he wouldn’t. “It has fallen.” 

Jon turned toward Daenerys. “We need to move, now!”

* * *

 

Outside the sense of urgency and preparation could be heard clear as the day, but in the dungeons, it was only a whisper. The sound of her footsteps illuminating the hallway as she made her way to far back, the air getting colder as she continued forward, she knew this was no accident.

When she reached the final cell she turned to the figure inside. He was sitting in the corner, an old blanket and his cloak the only thing keeping him warm. He looked up at her, his eyes sunken and darkened by the chilled air. “You were right you know.” He spoke. “Fuck Loyalty.”

“I am glad to see you did the right thing.” Said Brienne, unlocking the cell with the key the King had given her. She had argued, saying her place was by her King’s side on the battlefield or with Sansa in Winterfell but Jon had ordered her, as King in the North. As she stepped inside she stood above the Kingslayer. “Now Do you swear to serve Jon Snow, The King in the North during this war to come?”

“I made him a promise in Kings Landing.” Said Jaime not understanding Brienne’s formality. “That is why I am here, in this frozen hell.” 

“Answer the question.” Said Brienne reaching for Oathekeeper. When Jaime rolled his eyes she pulled the sword out of its sheath. Jaime was quick to sit up before she needed to bring it closer to him. “Yes.” He said. “I renounce all loyalty to my sister and have come to serve the King in the North.”

“Good.” She said handing him the scroll that Jon had written for him, asking him to gather with his troops in Dragonstone. “I will be coming with you. Now prepare to ride hard because the dead have already arrived in Westeros.” 

In the courtyard, hundreds of men prepared to ride for North toward the wall. Arya mounted her horse, Needle, her dagger, and the new Dragonglass weapons Jon had made for her at her hip. She was happy ecstatic when Jon did not object to her riding North to fight with the rest of them. Sansa had objected, saying her place was with her and Bran in Winterfell, she even asked Jon not to go. Both Jon and she had told her that they never intended to sit and wait out the war within Winterfell.

As she sat on her horse, Davos and Samwell Tarley joined her. Jon had asked Sam to come and help treat any that had possibly been left only injured but still breathing from the collapse. She saw Jon approaching, inspecting the ranks as he made his way toward the front of the line. A bow and a large bag of arrows were slung across his back. Longclaw and other weapons tied to his hip. “Where is your horse?” Arya asked as he secured a satchel of additional supplies to her horse.

“I will be taking a different method North." He said, just as he did she heard the screech, and even in the clouded night sky, the Dragon's wings cast a shadow on those below. It landed perfectly in front of the group just outside the gate. Daenerys sat on top of the Dragon, wearing the same fur covered armor she had worn when she had first gone beyond the wall to rescue Jon. The Dragon held out his wing and Jon was able to climb on its back to everyone's surprise. Standing on the back he turned to face those who had gathered behind them.

"Tonight we put away our names, our houses, our loyalties." Said Jon "None of that matters because tonight we are all the same. We are all the ones who breathe; we are the living. Tonight leave all of your banners behind and raise your weapons." The men who had brought banners dropped them before reaching for weapons at the hips and raising them among the rest of the troops. "Whether I am your King or your Commander I ask that you, no matter what we find out there, become the shields who guard the realms of men. Whether you are a man or woman, young or old, from this night forward you are my Brothers! Brothers! Will you fight with me?"

“Aye!” the crowd yelled, lifting their swords toward their King. Even though hers was small, Arya felt as if Needle was lifted the highest for her Brother.

"Are you with me?" Jon shouted, the crowd again shouted their agreement. "Are you with the living? For now and always?" The crowd again shouted their agreement before beginning chant's of ‘The King in the North!”. Jon turned the sit behind Daenerys, he nodded toward her and she gave Drogon the command to fly.

Arya watched in awe as the Dragon spread its wings and lifted. Jon sitting on its back as it headed for the Northern sky. Arya was amazed, Jon not only reminded her so much of her Father, but he had become the type of King she had once read about in books. He made her proud to be his sister. She only hoped though, he wasn’t leading them all to an ice-covered grave.


	12. Chapter Eleven

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Eleven

They had spread out; the dead were somehow getting smarter. That was all Jon could think about as he flew among the clouds with Daenerys. They both sat on the back of Drogon but it wasn't the fact that he was currently doing what was thought to be the impossible that had Jon on his toes. It was the fact that as he flew he only found a small group of the dead scattered among the woods of The Gift. Seeing one of the Walkers mounted on horseback he un-sheathed another arrow, it’s tip made of Dragonglass and took aim. The Walker turned toward Jon just in time to meet the arrow between his eyes. He fell from his horse, his party of Wights falling with him. Once they were down and the area was clear, Daenerys gave Drogon the order and the area were engulfed in yellow flame.

They continued to follow this routine as they made their way to Eastwatch. Jon remembering what he had learned while beyond the wall. Once these small pockets were destroyed Daenerys would order Daenerys to set the area ablaze. This wasn't how it was supposed to be though, never had Jon the Army of the Dead fight like this, broken apart and separated from one another. Jon could already sense that something drastic was waiting for them somewhere.

Even before they approached Eastwatch Jon could tell the destruction was massive. The line of ice he should have been seeing on the horizon was gone. When they arrived Jon saw the castle had crumbled, the towers lay crumbled in the fallen portions of the wall. Bodies of the Free Folk and Night's Watch also lay among its ruins. Some had been deformed beyond recognition from the fall.

Once Drogon had landed Jon immediately gave orders to gather and burn the bodies of the fallen. As some of the men began to gather the bodies, Jon ordered Sam and others to begin a search of what few structures remained of the castle, in search of any possible survivors. 

“Do you think there are any?” asked Daenerys as the two made their way over to inspect one of the large openings in the wall.

“I think we have a better chance of being invited to tea with Cersei then finding anyone alive here.” Said Jon running his hand up a large chunk of ice. Somehow it felt as if it was both burning and freezing his gloved hand. 

“I am sorry.” She said as she took his hand in hers. Jon shook his head before heading through the gap. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened in Tormund’s or Beric’s last moments.

“This is the reality we have to get used to.” Said Jon “The Long Night is here.” 

"We should set out to see if any more are coming this way." Said Daenerys not wanting to dwell on this topic any longer. “Burn them where they stand.”

“We will, once I confirm everyone has arrived at their posts.” Said Jon moving along what was left on the wall. “How in seven hells did this happen?” he asked as he picked up bits and pieces of ice.

“Dark magic I suppose.” Said Daenerys. She remembered learning of how things like this could be done during her time in Qarth. “It’s the only way something like this could have crumbled.” As she picked up a chunk of ice she noticed her hand was shaking, whether it was from the cold or fear she could not tell.

Once he arrived back on the other side of the wall Jon found Arya digging among some of the ruins of the castle. “You should be resting at one of the camps.” He told her.

“You should be too.” She said as she climbed down from the top of the hill. “Yet we are both here, so now what?”

"We wait to see if there are any survivors before heading back out there," Jon said pointing toward The Gift. “There is still a lot more area to cover.”

“Any word from Castle Black?”

“Aye, no sightings of the dead so far but Edd promises they are ready if they do try and come through.”

“How do you prepare for something like this?” Arya motioned toward what was left standing of Eastwatch. Jon didn’t have an answer.

“Your Grace!” said Gendry in a hurry as he ran toward them. "Come quickly they found Tormund and Beric. Sam says they might still be alive!” 

Jon, Gendry, and Arya ran toward toward the west side of the castle. Some of the structure was still left standing but Jon could tell it wasn’t safe to enter. “Stay here.” He ordered Arya before heading inside with Gendry. “Sam!” he shouted. “Where are you?”

“Up here Jon!” Sam said peaking his head down through an opening by the staircase. "They are both alive Jon but we need to get them someplace warm before they die of hypothermia." 

“You and Arya go and make sure a large fire is set up near the tents," Jon told Gendry. “Also collect any extra furs you can find. Take them from the dead if you have to.”

As Gendry left Jon headed up the stairwell where he found Sam hunched over a collapsed wall. Two Winterfell soldiers were busy carefully removing rubble and ice away from Tormund and Beric. Both were unconscious and had obviously broken limbs. "Sam, can you save them?"

“It will be tough.” Said Sam carefully removing debris from them. “But I will do everything I can.”

It took about 20 men to remove Tormund and Beric safely from the rubble. A tent was set up outside to warm them and ‘stabilize’ them as Jon had heard Sam say. Once that was complete Jon had ordered a carriage to be used to transport both to Castle Black, where recovery would be safer. With no other survivors found at Eastwatch, Sam traveled with them.

* * *

 

“This isn’t going to work, you know," Jaime said as he rode alongside Brienne. Once Jon had freed him he had set out with her to possibly convince troops to ride North. “These men serve the crown, not a commander.” 

“You do not know that.” Said Brienne

“The King in the North does understand that we don’t actually have 20,000 men to spare? We barely have enough to man Kings Landing. When I left she was preparing to hire that many from the Second Sons of Essos.”

“Whatever you can manage will help us.” Said Brienne

“Also I am sure Cersei has put a bounty on my head. I did commit treason." Said Jaime, cutting Brienne off. "I am quite sure that the first camp we come upon I will be met with an arrow through the heart. Our heads will be on spikes in Kings Landing before Nightfall." 

“Shut up!” said Brienne pointing toward the road ahead. The sound of another rider was approaching. Before Jaime could say anything more an arrow flew past his head. He ducked as another one came toward him. “I told you!” he said to Brienne as he commanded his horse to ride fast forward toward the onslaught, his sword now in hand.

“You fucking cunt!” was all Jaime heard as another arrow flew by him. He stalled his horse, immediately recognizing the voice that belonged to Bronn. "You think you are just going to leave without giving me what I am owed?"

“Bronn for fuck's sake, you almost killed me." shouted Jaime.

“Aye, and now I am going to actually kill you.” Said Bronn approaching with his sword drawn. He took a swing at Jaime, who countered with own sword. The two began to circle one another, swords clashing against one another. “You leave me in Kings Landing to deal with your bitch of a sister so you can ride North and what, fuck your big woman one last time before we all freeze to death?” 

“That is enough!” shouted Brienne pointing her sword toward Bronn’s throat. “We don’t have time for this! Now drop your weapons or you will not live to receive your castle.”

Bronn dropped his sword, raising his hands in surrender though not without a smirk toward Brienne. “Ser Jaime tie this man.” She ordered.

“Now that is quite unnecessary.” Said Bronn “Unless… is this some type of kink of yours?”

“You attacked us.” Said Brienne "Why should I not believe that you will not ride back to Kings Landing and inform Cersei of where we are?”

“Because Cersei isn't the one who owes me a fucking castle!" he yelled toward Jaime, who began circling a rope around his chest. "Are you really doing this? Need I remind you I am a Knight.”

“So you don’t want to be paid then?” asked Jaime as he tied the final knot. Bronn gave a huff before rolling his eyes. Jaime took hold of the slack before returning to his own horse, pulling Bronn’s with them as they resumed their ride.

* * *

 

Returning to The Gift was harsh, the winds picked up it and the air grew colder. Arya assumed the sudden drop in temperature meant it was now the evening. She couldn’t be sure since the sun had not returned this far North in weeks. Lifting her head to the sky she sought out the moon, though that had been blocked by gray storm clouds days ago. No stars, no sun, no moon, only the never-ending darkness of the Long Night. 

“Hoping to make a wish?” she heard Gendry say behind her, he sat next to her at the fire, warming his hands. 

“On what? The stars are all gone.” She said with an eye-roll.

“A dragon perhaps?” he joked.

“And where have the dragons gone?” asked Arya looking back toward the camp. Many of these small camps had been set up around the Gift and across as search parties were sent out to find the Night King and castles were evacuated.

“I believe the King and Daenerys went out to supervise the evacuations, also to see how Castle Black was holding up.” Said Gendry placing a small rabbit on a stick before poking it into the fire.

“I can’t get used to it, you know.” Said Arya

“Seeing your brother as King?” asked Gendry “I will tell you he isn’t like any King I have ever seen or met.”

“How many Kings have you seen or met?” asked Arya reaching for the rabbit and taking a bite. She had been starving since leaving Eastwatch, though she figured she should once again get used to the feeling.

“Well there was my uncle, Stannis, he was cold yet strong. He tried to kill me for blood magic.” Said Gendry taking the rabbit from her. “Then there was my Father, Robert Baratheon. He was brave, yet un-kind. He also tried to kill me.”

“Joffery tried to have you killed, well Cersei really.” Said Arya correcting him. “Your Father was dead before then.”

“Of course, and Joffery was a ruthless coward. His Grace is different from all of them. He is kind, strong, and brave. When I first met him I didn’t feel as if I was even speaking to a King, just two bastards reminiscing.” Both of them laughed, Arya agreeing that despite everything Jon was still the same kind and loving person who had left for the Wall 7 years ago.

“He is also the only King that hasn’t tried to kill me.” Gendry laughed again placing a hand Arya’s knee. She looked down at the gesture. This was something she saw Lords do to their ladies while in Winterfell and Kings Landing, she had even seen Jon do it to Daenerys a few times. She didn’t think it would ever happen to her and was unsure how to respond. Gendry seemed to notice as well and quickly removed his hand. “Well yet…”

“Yes yet.” Said Arya turning to face away from Gendry, taking small nervous bites off a chunk or rabbit. She was thankful that Gendry did seem to stray on the subject. 

“It’s too bad…” she heard him say. “That if we all survive this, that he pledged his support to Daenerys.”

“Why?” she asked, though she had a feeling what he was going to say.

“Well, I think the Seven Kingdoms could use someone like him." He said. "Honestly, don't you think he is deserving of the Iron Throne?"

She wanted to tell him, she could tell him. Out of everyone loyal to Jon, he would understand the most. He too had to hide who he truly was from the rest of the world. If she told him then maybe he could even help Jon come to accept who he really was. She remembered to promise she and the rest of her family had made Jon. She remembered Jon telling her of how those once close to him had betrayed him in the past. She would never be one of those people. “If you only knew.”

Gendry wanted to ask what she had meant but their conversation was interrupted but the sound of shuffling footsteps, followed by a high-pitched grotesque growling sound in the distance. He rose to his feet, immediately recognizing that sound to be a wight. He grabbed his hammer and stood back to back with Arya who held out one of her Dragonglass swords.

A screech rang out through the air as the wight charged for Arya, she swung at it, taking it’s right-arm clean off. The wight continued to move reaching for her head using its left arm. She ducked and Gendry turned to swing his hammer, smashing the wight in the jaw. As the wight stumbled, Arya was able to slash at the remains with the dagger she had received from Bran. Once it made contact the Wight slumped un-moving to the ground. 

“Help me bring the body to the fire.” Said Gendry, dropping his hammer and lifting the wight’s body by it’s deformed shoulders. Arya took it by its feet and the two of them carried the body to the fire.

“What if there are more around here?” asked Arya as they tossed the body into the fire.

“We have to hurry and wake the rest of the camp.” Said Gendry. The two of them made their way quickly to the end to the camp. Gendry reaching for the horn, blow throwing 3 times alerting those in the surrounding areas that wights had been found


	13. Chapter Twelve

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Twelve

-Note: _Italics_ indicate characters speaking Dothraki-

Jon watched as the gates of the old castle opened. They still made the same sound as they pushed in toward the courtyard. A growling sound that still made him shiver. It was the first time he had been back to Castle Black since leaving to take back Winterfell. He didn’t even recognize the recruits who held the gates open for him and Daenerys. They had flown together on Drogon after supervising the first of the evacuations on the Eastern sections of The Gift. Jon had come make sure the castle had everything it needed to prepare for an attack, while Daenerys met with her Dothraki soldiers.

 As Daenerys entered the courtyard she was taken aback by the condition of the Castle. The roofs had holes that been patched with old wood; one of the towers leans left stones falling into the courtyard. She couldn’t understand how this place had come to into such conditions, and how it was going to survive the long night.

 

“Welcome to Castle Black.” Said Jon as he noticed her staring. “Not what you expected?”

“How?” she asked, “The Nights Watch protects the realm and this is how they are to live?”

“As time went on the Wall was neglected.” Said Jon “Once it was a noble honor to serve the Night’s Watch, now it is often more akin to a prison sentence.”

“So why did you come here?” asked Daenerys

“I grew up the bastard of Winterfell.” Said Jon “I brought shame to the honorable House Stark, where else would I go?” 

Jon was smirking, almost laughing but Daenerys wasn’t. It hurt her to hear stories of how awful Jon had been treated growing up, especially since Ned Stark had known who he truly was. She had to wonder if his upbringing was better than the alternative.

“Your Grace.” Said a young boy as he ran toward Jon. He looked at him with wide eyes as he approached. Jon assumed the new recruits now heard stories about him. Dramatic stories about the Lord Commander, who rose from the dead, so he could become a King. “The Lord Commander is waiting for you in the tower. Please let me escort you both.”

The two made their way to the Lord Commander’s Tower. There, Jon found Edd sitting behind a desk, he immediately stood up and the two men embraced. "It's good to see you in one piece again." 

“Aye, I am glad to see you and the Wall are still standing.” Said Jon before heading behind the desk to review a list of the castle’s current resources. “Do you think you have enough food?”

“Yes, though the Dothraki often complain there isn’t enough meat.” Said Edd before turning toward Daenerys “Though they are much needed, thank you for sending them.”

“So they are adjusting to the North?” said Daenerys “I worried how some of them would fair in this cold.”

“They are doing as good as can be expected. No different than the recruits who come from Kings Landing. They spend a few nights fearing they will die from the cold before getting used to it. One is waiting for you in the dining hall.”

“Thank you, if your squire would be kind enough to show me the way. I will let you two get back to work.” She said turning to the boy who nodded her before taking her to the dining hall. 

“I can’t believe you have a squire.” Said Jon “It doesn’t really suit you.”

“Neither does being the Lord Commander but here I am.” Said Edd “Though you are always welcome back. Sometimes I would rather shovel shit then deal with all of this.” He gestured to the pile of papers and scrolls on his desk.

* * *

 _“What do you mean some of them have refused ride North?”_ ask Daenerys in the native Dothraki tongue.

 _“Many are worried they are no longer serving you.”_ Said Qhono as he sat across from her in the dining hall, surrounded by 3 other Dothraki warriors. _“They say you are now selling them off to the Ice-Khal.”_

 _“The Ice-Khal?”_ asked Daenerys not amused by their nickname for Jon, even after Qhono explained why they called him that. _“Did you tell them Jon has sworn an oath to me? Tell them that I made a promise to help him in exchange for him to help me take the iron throne.”_

 _“Yes but many still do not feel they should come up here and fight his fight for him.”_ Said Qhono _“They knelt for you at Vaes Dothrak. They will fight your battles, not his.”_

 _“His battles are my battles!”_ snapped Daenerys _“He is my ally!”_

_“The Dothraki have no allies. We follow only one leader, the one who conquers.”_

_“There will be nothing left to conquer if we do not defeat the Night King. Where are the ones who refused now?”  
  
_ _“Dragonstone, preparing to sail back to Essos.”_

Daenerys felt herself begin to shake with anger. _“They can not leave. They pledged their lives to me, they are not free to go until their death or mine. I was led to believe that was the way of the Dothraki.”_

  _“They do not believe you will survive this far North. They say one cannot live where there is no sun or stars. They have not left Dragonstone, they only prepare to. If you should die they will return to Essos and a new Khal will be chosen.”_

_“I suppose you would like that new Khal to be you?”_

 _“No, I serve you, Daenerys Targaryen is the blood of my blood.”_ Said Quono, the other warriors nodded in agreement. _“The ones have ridden North, and the ones who currently ride North are your true blood riders.”_

 _“When I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms your loyalty will be rewarded greatly.”_ Said Daenerys _“Those who have refused the call shall suffer painful deaths for their rebellion and betrayal. I will have ravens sent to Dragonstone, the Unsullied will fight in place of those who refuse to ride North. I will send for Grey Worm to aid in the command.”_

* * *

 

“How are they?” Jon asked as he entered the Maesters quarters. There he found Sam tending to the wounds on Tormund. Jon watched as Sam’s skillful fingers stitched up a particularly nasty gash on the giants left flank.

 “Holding up as well as can be expected.” Said Sam continuing his work. “It doesn’t appear they fell far, most of these injuries are from the debris falling on them.”

 “They will make it though?” Jon asked sitting in a chair next to Tormund’s bed.

 "Aye, I believe they will." Said Sam, Jon was relieved to hear it. He could not bear it to lose anyone close to him this early in the fight, especially two people who had seen first hand what the enemy could do. "If you could stay here for a moment. I have to find some clean cloth for bandages."

 While sitting waiting for Sam, Jon saw the giant begin to stir, Jon was quick to make sure Tormund didn’t sit up, fearing he would tear his stitches. "Baby Crow, let go of me."

 “Then lie back.” Ordered Jon. “You shouldn’t move.”

 “Where am I?” asked Tormund looking around, obviously trying to get a sense of his surroundings. “This isn’t Eastwatch.”

 “No, you’re at Castle Black.” Said Jon “Don’t you remember what happened at Eastwatch?”

 “I remember…the dead… I saw them coming out from the trees.” Said Tormund “Then…there is nothing.”

 “The wall fell. Can you remember how?” asked Jon; desperate to understand how it happened.

 "No, I can't," said Tormund bringing his hand to his head. “Though the wall falling explains why my head feels like it is splitting in two.”

 “I will have Sam bring you some Milk of the Poppy.” Said Jon

 "Aye, and bring me some sour goats milk." Said Tormund “A good nights sleep should take care of this.”

 “You have been sleeping for days.” Laughed Jon. He noticed that Sam had silently made his way back into the room, carrying fresh cloths and warm water. “Tormund, I believe you know Sam.”

 “Aye, I remember seeing you run for your life during our invasion.” Laughed Tormund. Jon rolled his eyes but saw that Sam seemed to find the red head’s joke a bit funny. “How can I remember him but not how the wall fell?”

 "Amnesia, it should be temporary." Said Sam, as he began to apply fresh dressings to Tormund’s wounds. “You should start to remember bits and pieces about what happened in a few days time.”

 "Let's hope so." Said Jon, as he poured Tormund a small glass of Milk of the Poppy. “Now drink, trust me when I say it will help.”

* * *

 

 It was before sunset when Jaime, Brienne, and a still captive Bronn arrived at Riverrun. Jaime had decided this would be the best place to possibly gather men for Jon. While on the road they were met by the Lannister soldiers Daenerys had taken into her service, they had been escorted by the unsullied to a camp outside the path leading to the river. Jaime was as surprised they had gone unnoticed, as they were to see him there. Now they all stood together at the bridge, waiting and hoping for the doors to drop down.

 Jaime breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened, and when it wasn't followed by flying arrows or men charging to tear at his throat. Instead, there was nothing as the group headed inside the castle. Once inside they were met by Ser Harys Swyft who Jaime assumed now had command of Riverrun.

 “Jaime Lannister, I thought my men were hallucinating from the cold when they said it was you.” He said as he approached the group, shaking Jaime’s hand. “What in seven hells are you doing in Riverrun. Come to bring me more men I see?”

 “Not exactly.” Said Jaime, a little confused by the Knight’s actions. He wondered if the news of his desertion had not yet reached Riverrun. “Though it is quite obvious the crown is desperate for good ones, why do they have you at this dreary hell?”

 “You were the one who signed the order stating this is where I would be stationed.” Said Harys before laughing, “Don’t worry though, I too never read all those.”

 Jaime also laughed, doing his best to hide how nervous this whole situation made him. The two men made their way to the dining hall, located in front of the castle. Once inside Ser Harys ordered a kitchen maid to bring them black bread and fish, along with ale. “It is all we have to spare right now.” He said apologizing for the lack of a feast. “We don’t know how long this winter will last and it is better to prepare early.”

 “I would agree.” Said Jaime “Though this winter is something I wanted to talk to you about. I have a strange request to make.”

 “And what might that be?” asked Harys

 “I need you and your men to leave Riverrun and ride North.” Said Jaime “I want you to aid myself and the King in the North in fighting the Army of the Dead.”

 The older knight was silent, simply looking at Jaime with a confused look on his face. He then broke out in hysterics believing that Jaime was playing an elaborate trick on him. When Jaime didn’t respond, he knew this wasn’t and the Kingslayer had been serious. “This isn’t some joke, you really want us to abandon Riverrun to fight for a false King?”

 “That is correct.” Said Jaime. “A promise was made to him at the recent parlay in Kings Landing and I intend to keep that promise.”

 “If we were to go fight with you in the North, how do you suppose we protect Riverrun?”

 “With all due respect if those…things…make it here, this castle won’t matter.” Said Jaime. “We need to fight in the North in order to continue to claim and hold castles like Riverrun.”

 “I heard that this Jon Snow has pledged fealty to Daenerys Targaryen. She is not only a foreign invader but also the daughter of the Mad King. You are expecting us to fight with her?”

 “She has dragons. Now I am sure I do not need to explain what she will do with them should they all survive the war with the dead. The South will pay for its betrayal and that includes you."

 “A war with the dead, you can not possibly believe in this stuff Jaime?” snorted Harys. “Sure if we were children I would believe that but the most dangerous things in the North are the Wildlings. Though, I hear the young King sided with in order to take back Winterfell.”

 “My Lord, those things, they do exist.” Said one of the guards who had surrounded Harys at the table. Both men turned to look at the young man, a little taken back that someone of such a low rank would speak out of turn. Jaime though was right now grateful for the man’s sudden words. “I was there my Lord…”

 "What are you going on about, boy?" asked Harys trying to quiet the man. Jaime was quick to interject, letting him continue.

 "I was there at the pits in Kings Landing." Continued the young man. "I saw it when it tried to attack the Queen but two of Jon Snow's men cut it down. Even after they stabbed it with their swords, it kept moving, screaming.”

 “I was there as well.” Said the other young man. “So it’s true, there are really thousands of them in the North.”

 “Jon Snow tells me they have breached the wall at Eastwatch by the sea.” Said Jaime turning to Harys. “Do you not understand that they are coming for us?”

 Harys was quiet for a moment as he looked down at his hands. After a few moments, he abruptly stood walking over to a window, sighing before speaking. "You understand that Queen Cersei already notified us that she would not be sending any resources North. She has ordered all of us to remain in the South for the remainder of Winter.”

 “Aye, I figured.” Jaime was surprised that Harys had not yet mentioned Cersei saying anything about him leaving Kings Landing. He wondered if she hadn't yet placed a bounty on his head.

 Harys sighed before turning to toward Jaime. The Kingslayer noticed a change in the Knight’s demeanor before he spoke. “You also know that she killed both my grandson and son in law in the Sept of Baelor. My daughter has not been the same since.”

 “I promise I had nothing to do with that.” Said Jaime. “I was in the Twins with Walder Frey just as you were when we got word of it.”

 “If you swear to me that is the whole truth then I will go against the Crown's orders. I will order all of my men to abandon this castle and ride hard for the North, tonight." Said Harys.

 Jaime rose to his feet, walking over to Harys. The two men shook hands, confirming their new alliance. Harys promised to also seek further help from other Lords to ride North. As Jaime returned to the grand entrance of the castle to inform Brienne and Bronn of what happened he felt prouder then he had felt in a long time. For the first time in a while, he was truly doing the right thing.

* * *

 

 As another wave of walkers was cut down Arya ran toward a group of men, looking for Gendry. The two had been separated once he had alerted the rest of the camp that they had killed a walker. The sound of the horn blast had not only alerted their troops of their location but also the wights themselves. Now the camp was filled with chaos as the screeches of the dead rang loud as they attacked, and men fell around her like flies. 

She used Needle to cut down another walker while someone behind her delivered the final blow using a sword made of Dragonglass. Across the way she made eye contact was Gendry who was using his hammer to fend off a group of wights. As she to rushed forward through the melee she was abruptly stopped as one who had been thought to be down grabbed her foot, sending her down to the ground. It crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down as it screeched. She tried to kick it off but found her legs had been grabbed by another wight.

 She tried to twist her way out of their hold but found more wights closing in on her. She did her best to scream but one grabbed her by the throat. As the last of the air began to leave her lungs, so did her vision and awareness. The next she knew the bones of one of the wights now fell around her like salt. As her consciousness returned she found herself being lifted over someone’s shoulder. The familiar stench flooded her senses and she immediately smacked her fists into her captor's shoulder blades. “Put me down now!” she shouted.

 “Aye, as the little lady asks.” Said The Hound almost throwing her to the ground. Gendry was able to run over to her, immediately inspecting to see if she was injured. “Young love, a waste of fucking time.”

“Shut up!” she said, pushing Gendry off of her as well. “Why are you here?” 

“Shouldn’t you be asking about how I am here?” the Hound responded. The three were looked up to find another group of wight’s headed their way. “Though now is it not the time.” The Hound lifted his sword charging toward one of the wights. Arya reached for her dagger, slashing a second as Gendry fended off others with his hammer.

The group remained outnumbered until an arrow landed in the head of one of the Walkers sitting on top of a horse. A small group of wights collapsed as he went down. Arya looked and saw Drogon coming toward them, Jon bow in hand, and Daenerys guided the dragon. “Get down!” she ordered as the Dragon screeched.

As they took cover they watched as Drogon blew flame, burning the wights as they came toward them before circling the area again. As it the beast came back around they saw it land in a nearby clearing. Arya tried to run toward her older brother but was blocked by another group of charging wights. She began slashing and cutting them down with her sword. She could see Jon doing the same as he fought to get to her. The two finally met, Jon protectively wrapping his arm around her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

"Aye," she said trying to push him off. "I am not a child now let me loose. Where the hell have you been?"

“The Wall.” He said trying to get a sense of how many wights were around “How many?” he shouted toward the Hound and Gendry as they ran toward the siblings.

“Hundreds.” Said Gendry. “We took out as many Walkers as we could but they just all won’t fall.”

“He must be around here.” Said Jon. He looked up toward Daenerys who once again circled above, silently telling her to be careful. “When they keep coming like this it means he is here. Have you spotted him?” 

“The Night King?” asked the Hound. “No, only his walkers and these bloody wights.” As another small group of wights came toward them both Jon and the Hound cut them down with their swords.

“Fall back!” yelled Jon “Head for the western road!” The four of them tried to head toward the western portion of The Gift but again came faced to face with wights. They began to cut them down. When one went toward Arya, Longclaw stopped it. Jon then grabbed his sister, running ahead to bring her to a horse. As the two prepared to mount up they heard the sound of hoofs pounding into the ground, the sound of screams. Jon recognized it to be from Dothraki riders, having heard them before when they arrived in Kings Landing.

“Are those…?” asked Arya, amazed by the charge of the warriors as they arrived on horseback. Immediately charging the wights with little to no fear or hesitation. They swung their Arakh’s, taking heads and limbs off the wights. Even as Drogon sent down another stream of fire, they continued through it.

Jon moved back toward fighting, joining the Dothraki as they continue to cut down wights. As he fought he ordered Gendry to get Arya to safety but even in all the fighting, he could hear her protests clear as day. All of the yelling and shouting suddenly stopped though as they all heard a hideous screech in the distance.

As they turned toward the sound a flash of blue light met them. It’s heat radiating just like fire as it cut through the tops of the trees, sending those on the ground ducking for cover. As Jon lifted his head he figured it out. The flash of blue flames, why the pieces of the wall felt both cold and hot when he inspected them. How the wall fell. Just as he had done to the corpses at Hardhome, the Night King had brought Viserion back from the dead.

He looked up just in time to see the corpse of Viserion and the Night King charge right into Drogon and Daenerys.

“Dany!”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Thirteen

-Note: _Italics_ indicate characters speaking Dothraki-

She was falling, just as she had when Drogon was injured during the Loot Train attack. In the seconds before her decent, she had seen Viserion, what was left of him. When she saw his ice blue eyes and grey coloring, she froze. No mother should ever have to see her child like that. She had no time to even pray to the gods that what she had been seeing was a nightmare before Viserion made an impact with the side of Drogon.

Now she was in a quick free-fall doing her best to remain on top of her Dragon who howled in pain as he fell. Viserion had made contact with Drogon’s shoulder causing her to slide. As they got closer to the ground the Dragon tipped to the left and she lost her grip. As her hands slipped and she was thrown from it's back. When she landed hard into a snow bank and rolled down the last thing she heard before everything went black was Jon screaming her name.

Jon ran toward where Daenerys had fallen, violently cutting down and throwing off wights who stood in his way. He watched as one of the walkers approached her, she continued to lay unmoving on the ground. “No!” he shouted pushing his way through more wights who tried to stop him. “Get away from her!” he swung Longclaw at the Walker who was quick to block the blow with his staff. The sound of Longclaw making contact with the ice blade rang out. Just like the one had been in Hardhome, the walker was left taken aback by the swords ability to not fall apart upon contact with its blade. Jon took the opportunity to swing towards the creature's chest. Upon impact, the Walker faded into thousands of pieces of icy dust, the wights who had surrounded his group fell with him.

Jon both dropped his sword to the ground and fell to his knees, pulling Daenerys to his chest. She was unconscious, blood dripping down from a gash at the top of her forehead. “Dany!” he cried out before pulling her closer. He couldn’t lose her, not like this. Gently cradling her head with his hand he began to wipe away the blood the fell from her wound. He was in a type of shock and unsure what to do. “Please.” He begged. “Please!”

He rested his forehead against hers, his tears mixing with the blood. He found himself rocking back and forth while holding Daenerys, ignoring those who had gathered around him. Words had since left him and all he found he could do was repeat her name, praying to gods she could hear him. After what felt like an eternity, they answered.

“Jon…”

He looked down and watched as her eyes fluttered opened halfway. She looked around in confusion before her eyes landed on him. “Dany?" he asked as if this moment weren't real.

“Drogon?” she whispered. “Where is Drogon?”

Jon looked around, his surroundings once again becoming clear. He looked up to find that Drogon had once again pursued Viserion, the two dragons slamming into one another above. He did his best to shield Daenerys from seeing Viserion try breath blue flame onto Drogon. The black dragon was quick to dodge most of it but some did hit its wing, the cry it gave shook the surrounding area.

“Please!” Jon heard Daenerys say as she tried to sit up. Jon continued to try and stop her from seeing what was happening, turning them away from the two Dragons. He looked from the fight down to Daenerys who was crying, he held her tighter doing his best to comfort and protect her.

“Stop them!” Daenerys begged, "Please, you have to do something!”

  
Jon turned toward the two dragons but found there was nothing he could do to stop them. Drogon was determined to kill Viserion. Jon could see Drogon no longer recognized Viserion as it's brother, but instead as someone who tried to harm its mother.

The battle between the two beasts finally came to an end when Drogon spit his orange flame toward Viserion. As the other Dragon tried to move out of the fire’s way Drogon charged toward the beast, his jaw wrapping around Viserion’s neck before biting into its wing. As Drogon pulled away his teeth ripped off a chunk of the wing, severing what was left of the tendons from Viserion’s body. The dragon gave a blood-curdling screech before crashing to the ground below.

Even after the dragon came crashing down, they still heard it’s awful cries and hisses as it was left unable to move. Jon could feel Daenerys shaking each time she heard it, tears pouring from her eyes. “Please Jon,” She once again asked. “You have to do something.”

As he stood up he gently gave Daenerys over to Gendry who supported her while Arya began looking over her injuries. Jon then made his way over to where he heard the awful sounds coming from. He watched as the Dragon withered and flung itself in a futile attempt to get up.

While it was an awful sight Jon continued to watch, as if to confirm for himself that this wasn’t the same Viserion he had first seen at Dragonstone, or who had helped to rescue him and the others beyond the wall. That Viserion had died beyond the wall. This in front of him was no different than any of the wights he had killed before.

When he saw the dragon’s ability to breath flame had been severed during the melee with Drogon he carefully approached the Dragon’s front. He pointed Longclaw toward the forehead of the beast. He whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” before plunging the blade into its forehead, silencing the beast for good.

Once he was able to remove his sword he ordered one of the soldiers to begin to burn Viserion’s body as he made his way back to Daenerys. "Your Grace." One said, "Won't that give away our location, make us open to another attack from the dead?" Jon turned toward the younger man, seeing he was almost but a boy. Usually, he would be kind responding to such a naïve statement. Today though he was angrier than he ever had been.

“I am your King and I am ordering you to burn the body.” He said in a low voice, almost a growl. “Disobey or question my authority again and I will burn your body with it. Now go find some tinder. Now!” Jon was sure everyone around him had heard him yet he didn’t care.

When he returned to where Daenerys had fallen he found that she was no longer there, instead, he found her trying to crawl toward where Drogon had fallen. The dark beast now whimpered and cried out in pain. Still, she moved weakly and Jon feared she would further injure herself if this continued. “Dany, you shouldn’t move like this.” He said stilling her by kneeling in front of her.

“I have to.” She whispered weakly pushing him away. “The dragons are my children, I have to help Drogon.” Jon tried once again to stop her but she continued to persist. Jon gave in, reaching under her to lift her up behind her shoulders and knees. He carried her to where Drogon lay on the ground. This close he was able to get a better understanding of the damage the Dragon had suffered during the battle. There were large gashes across its body, his wing was obviously displaced, and a nasty cut on its neck bled. Jon shuddered at the sight as he lay Daenerys down by its snout. He silently watched as she did her best to soothe and comfort the beast.

“The other dragon, is it dead?” Asked The Hound as he silently approached, Jon noticed he seemed to have a concern about him, something he never expected from the man.

“Aye.” Said Jon “Some of the others are preparing to burn the body now.”

“They should gather extra timber.” Said The Hound before Jon stopped him from continuing. He knew what the man would say and nodded in agreement. The injuries on the Dragon weren’t going heal and from the looks of it, Drogon would not live through the night.

* * *

 

"Can you please untie me now?" asked Bronn as he rode with Jaime and Brienne. Behind them Ser Harys led an army of almost 500, they were due to meet 300 more on their journey North. Bronn’s arms had remained tied to his sides throughout. “I mean if I was going to actually kill you I would have done it already.” When neither Jaime nor Brienne answered, he continued. "Also need I remind that you have 100s of men behind you. Should I try to harm you they would quickly come to your defense.”

“They are not defending me.” Said Jaime finally having enough of the other man’s nagging. “They are defending the North, I am simply leading them where they need to go.” 

Bronn was ready for a quick come back but Jaime held his hand up, silencing him before he could say anything. The blonde knight then motioned for him to listen. In the distance, they heard the sound of marching footsteps, horse hooves, and the sound of wheels rolling in the snow Jaime motioned for Harys and a few of his men to ride ahead. 

Less than a half mile up the road they found a group of men in all black leather armor surrounding a large carriage. They carried spears and large round shields as they marched. Jaime recognized them to be the Unsullied army he had previously seen at the gates of Kings Landing. Posted along each side of the carriage were four Dothraki riders as well. While Harys was ready to order his men to prepare to fight, Jaime stopped him, recognizing the mess of curly hair under the cloak of one of the carriages front passengers. "You know I can still tell that is you." He shouted. "You need a bigger cloak."

“You need to be careful about who you approach on the road…” Said the figure as he ordered his party to halt before stepping down from the carriage. “Brother.”

Jaime climbed off of his horse before embracing his brother. “What are you doing here?” he heard Tyrion ask as they separated. “You’re a long way from King’s Landing.”

 “I am keeping a promise I made to Jon Snow.” Said Jaime.

“Aye, so our sister really did lie.” Said Tyrion “Yet you went against her orders and found the one person “loyal” to our family who would as well. Ser Harys Swyft. Let me say how sorry I am for what my sister did to your grandson and son in law. How many of your men can we expect in the North?"

“This Jon Snow can expect about 800.” Said Lord Harys. “That is all I can spare at the moment without raising an alarm.”

“That is understandable, and while that isn’t enough what I am bringing the King in the North should help.” Said Tyrion as he motioned for Jaime to follow him to the back of the carriage. When he opened it Jaime saw inside were barrels, not wooden but made of clay. They rested on a cage filled with sand. Bowls of sand also rested on the top of each barrel. Jaime turned toward Tyrion amazed at what he was looking at. “How?”

“There are a lot more people in the capital who want to see a Targaryan on throne living in the capital then you think dear Brother.” 

* * *

 

“She has been out there for hours Your Grace.” Said Gendry as he stood at the entrance of a tent with Jon. They looked out onto the field where Drogon and Daenerys still lay, the blonde doing her best to soothe the beast. In the distance was a roaring fire as the body of Viserion continued to burn. The flames illuminated the area as if they had come from the sun. “What do we do?”

“She is their Mother.” Said Jon “She needs to be there, and we just have to wait and protect them both.”

“What happens when you know…” asked Gendry 

“We burn the body and continue to fight.” Said Jon

“I meant what about her? Will she still fight with us?”

“I don’t know.” Said Jon “I pray to the gods she will though.”

“Your Grace!” said Davos running toward the tent, he had arrived from a different camp an hour earlier upon Jon’s request. The King had hoped the Onion Knight could provide him with counsel during this current setback. “We have received word from Last Hearth. Our men believe the Night King is headed that way.”

“How do they know?” asked Jon

“They say they saw a large group headed back toward the castle. Another camp says they saw another group headed back North, toward Eastwatch.” Said Davos 

“He is regrouping." Said Jon as he headed toward a table containing a map, marking where Davos had told him. "He could possibly be collecting bodies. Are we are sure we burnt all the dead?" 

“Yes Your Grace, your orders were clear. I lit some of the fires myself.” Said Gendry “We should move, if it is really him maybe we can end this.”

Jon thought about it, the Night King had to be injured from the fall as well. The opportunity to bring an end to this without any more major bloodshed could be right in front of him. As he prepared to move out he saw Daenerys with Drogon, her face pressed against the beast as she cried. The sight reminded him that none of this was that easy, nor was it going to be.

“Dany.” He said as he knelt beside her. “I have to go.”

She turned her head toward him; tears stained her face more than he had ever seen. In that moment he wanted to leave, take her away from all of this. He wanted nothing more than to hide her from all of this. “It’s okay.” She said turning back toward Drogon. “We will be okay, he is strong.”

“I know.” He said taking her hand in his. “Do not forget that you are as well.” She nodded as she continued to tend to her dragon. “I promise to return.” As he tried to leave he felt Daenerys grip his hand tighter for a brief moment, silently asking him to stay. He couldn’t though; he needed to fight in order to protect everyone.

* * *

 

Inside the walls of Winterfell, one could hear a pin drop into snow if they choose to stand in the courtyard. Jon had ordered all those in the North to remain barricaded in their homes; only leave to receive ravens, evacuees, or the injured. Sansa now stood at the entrance of the Maesters quarters waiting for a raven to arrive. It had been days they had received the last one, detailing how the wall had indeed fallen. How Jon would ride with Daenerys to supervise the first evacuations to Bear Island.

Sitting inside the grand hall with the others only allowed for her mind to wander. She found herself thinking about some of the horrible things that could happen to her sister and brother. The only way she found herself able to block out those thoughts was to walk the castle. On these walks, she imagined how both Jon and Arya would lecture her on disobeying. In these pieces of imagination, they were both alive and home.

As she stood out staring at the raven’s perch she heard the sound of small footsteps. She turned to find Littlefinger silently trying to cross the courtyard. When he heard her coming she saw how quickly he jolted, he clearly didn’t want to be seen. “Lord Baelish, I believe your King ordered you to stay inside." 

"Yes my Lady, but I only came out here to find you." Said Littlefinger “I believe the King ordered you to stay inside as well.”

“I am the Lady of Winterfell, I will do as I please and deal with the consequences from Jon later.” Said Sansa “Now you are obviously lying about coming to find me so please tell me; what are you doing out here?”

“You are right my Lady. I only came out here for a walk.” Said Littlefinger "My apologies but I couldn't bear to stay in there a minute longer."

Sansa could tell he was lying. She had spent enough time with the Lord to know when he was up to something. She didn’t have time to entertain him though; as he spoke a raven finally arrived with a scroll tied to its leg. Sansa eagerly ran to it, quickly unrolling the parchment. In it she learned that the Night King had used Viserion to break down the wall and attacked the armies fighting in North. She also learned how both Daenerys and Drogon had been injured in this fighting. 

Littlefinger took the scroll from her hand and read it as they both made their way back inside. “My Lady if I may recommend that we send a raven requesting that your brother immediately returns to Winterfell. He is a King and doesn’t belong on the battlefield.”

“If you think Jon is just going to pack up and return home because of a fallen Dragon you are a fool.” Said Sansa, she then pushed Littlefinger aside. She wanted to do what Littlefinger requested but knew it would be a waste of time. She knew Jon was not only determined to protect the North but Daenerys as well.

* * *

From a distance, they could see the line of wights as they marched back to Eastwatch. There were hundreds if a not a thousand of the dead beings. "What do you think they are doing?" Jon heard Gendry ask. Along with the Hound, the three lay on top of a hill overlooking the pathway leading to the most Northern point of the gift. From this distance, they were safe enough to watch wights. Jon was unable to find any Walkers or the Night King in the group. 

“We need to go back.” Said Jon “There are no Walkers nor is the Night King here.”

“We still need to fight the ones in front of us.” Said Gendry “Before they can make it any further.”

“They are moving toward Eastwatch, no one is there and we burned the dead." Said Jon "With no Walkers and no Night King we are outnumbered right now."

“I still think we need to try.” Said Gendry “What if this group decides to turn around again?”

"Then we will fight them." Said Jon "But right now we can not, now I am ordering us to return to the camp. You and I both know we have another body to burn."

* * *

 

“Ser Jorah.” Said Davos as he watched the Knight ride into the camp. “I suppose Jon sent you a raven?”

“Yes, I rode immediately here.” Said Jorah frantically looking around for Daenerys. “Where is she?”

“This way.” Said Davos “It happened about 10 minutes ago.”

“What happened?” asked Jorah, stiffening. When they entered the clearing he saw Drogon. The dragon lay dead on the ground, Daenerys sitting in front of its face, un-moving.

"She has not moved or said a word since it happened." Said Davos "We have been giving her time but I am sure his Grace will want to burn the body. What happened to the other one cannot happen again." 

“I know.” Said Jorah “Understand though she has lost one of her children.” Jorah knew first hand how close Daenerys and Drogon had been. The dragon had been the strongest of the three and the closest to its mother. For these reasons, she named the dragon after her late husband. 

He was careful not to startle her as he approached. “My Queen.” He said as knelt down beside her. She didn’t move or acknowledge that he was there. She only continued to stare at Drogon. As she stared he was able to see that she was injured, the gash on her forehead had clotted with dried blood, but left purple and bruises all over her face. “She is injured!” he shouted toward those who gathered around to watch them. “Why has no one cleaned this wound?”

“She wouldn’t let us touch her.” Said Arya “She only wanted to care for the Dragon.” 

“My Queen we need to have that wound cleaned by a Maester, please.” Said Jorah as he tried to guide her to her feet. She stiffened, refusing to move, her face still unchanged. “Drogon is gone, Your Grace." At those words he heard her gasp, her face becoming angry as if she had not wanted to believe Drogon was dead. He again tried to guide her to her feet but she refused. "Please Your Grace." He tried again but was stopped when a leather-gloved hand grabbed his arm. He turned to find Jon who had just returned from surveying the wights. Motioning for Jorah to move, Jon knelt down beside Daenerys taking her hand in his. Jorah watched as she immediately grabbed it, almost pulling Jon closer to her. 

When Jon felt Daenerys grasp his hand, gently pulling him toward her he used his free arm to wrap it around her shoulders. “Dany, we have to burn the body.” He whispered. “I won’t let the Night King have Drogon.”

Daenerys gasped again, the thought of seeing Drogon like Viserion had been hit her with the sting of a thousand knives. She began to shake at the thought; the images that played in her mind terrified her. “No…” she whispered. “He can’t…”

“Shh," said Jon pulling her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her. “I won’t let him, we will burn the body. We will watch over the pyre together.” He whispered as he guided her to her feet. He led her to a tent in order to clean her wounds and get warm, as he did he motioned for those around him to begin work on burning the body.

An hour later when Daenerys wounds had been cleaned and her armor repaired she waited outside a tent. Jon’s men and the Dothraki had built a funeral pyre around Drogon’s body. Now they all stood around it waiting for the great fire to be lit. Whether or not they were there to pay their respects to the Dragon or get warm, Daenerys didn’t know.

She was silent, her face unmoving as she stepped forward to receive a torch from Jon. She then made her way to the Drogon’s head while Jon stepped towards its tail. Jorah and Arya both stood by its wings with torches in hand. Jon was the first to ignite the timber, the fire then traveled on the beast's body. Jorah and Arya then lit the sides before Daenerys lit the timber surrounding Drogon’s head. As she did, she fell to her knees, staring blankly as the flames engulfed Drogon’s body. Gendry and Davos were quick to move her away from the flames as Jon ran to pull her into his arms.

Over the roar of the fire, Jon could hear Daenerys crying over Drogon as he held her close to him. He tried to bring her back to the tent, away from the curious eyes of those around them. She deserved to grieve in private, yet she refused. He knew she was determined to stay with her closest child until the end. Instead, he wrapped his cloak around her, bringing her head toward his chest.

“How long?” asked Davos as he made his way over to Jorah. Jorah sighed as he watched Daenerys and Jon together. “I worry the longer we stay here, the further away the Night King gets.”

“That is a discussion for Jon.” Said Jorah “You can not expect Daenerys to fight again, not right now. This one, this dragon… it’s different from when she lost Viserion.”

“I understand but I am worried about Jon.” Said Davos “I am afraid he is becoming distracted by all of this.”

“Would you rather he abandon Daenerys, a much-needed ally? Asked Jorah 

"No not at all but we need to regroup, figure out what the next move will be." Said Davos "We lost a key resource when Drogon fell, we need now more than ever to be ready for another attack.”

“You need to give Daenerys time. I understand how war works Ser Davos, I really do but like I said; this death is different. If Jon chooses to stay and support her you need to respect that, he is your King.” 

The group continued to watch the funeral pyre throughout the night. Jon never leaving Daenerys side as they looked on. While some of his soldiers returned to their tents to sleep out the rest of the night in the warmth of the fire, Jon and Jorah had refused to leave. The Dothraki had also refused, setting up vigil around the fire out of respect for their Khaleesi.

As the night sky grew darker and the clouds once again moved in, Jon shivered as the air grew colder. He found himself wrapping his cloak around himself and Daenerys tighter. The wind was beginning to pick up, sending sparks from the fire into the air. Jon ordered that Davos remove some of the tents nearby; afraid they would accidentally spark. Davos was not quick enough though, and in an instant, the wind picked up, with violent speeds. The flames began to move in unpredictable directions. Sparks were sent throughout the air, igniting some of the tents.

“Move out!” yelled Jon as he pulled Daenerys away from the flames. He saw Arya and Gendry move toward the road taking cover.

“Weapons at the ready!” he shouted afraid the Night King may be upon them. He looked around frantically as he pulled Longclaw from his hip. He saw no signs of wights, walkers, or the Night King. Still, the fire continued to roar out of control as the trees shook in the wind. Some had fallen from the force of the air.

As the branches continued to move and Jon’s men and Dothraki continued to shout orders over them Daenerys heard the sound of a great beast growling, followed by the screams of smaller beings. She had heard the sounds once before, as she stood in the great grass sea. The pain of labor consuming her as a member of the Khalasar pushed her to the ground. Covering her ears she fell to the ground as her body was consumed by fear. Fear that the Night King was possibly using the same blood magic that Witch had used so long ago. "No!" she shouted shaking her head in her hands, trying to black out the sound. "No, you can't!" 

“Dany!” shouted Jon as Daenerys fell to the ground. He was quick to kneel beside her, trying to pull her back to her feet. She refused, pushing him away before once again covering her ears, trying to block out the noise. "Dany, Do you know what is happening?”

“He can’t have him!” she shouted. She tried to run toward the pyre but was stopped as Jon pulled her back, holding her along with Jorah. “The Night King can not have Drogon!”

“Your grace he isn’t here!” shouted Jorah. “We need to leave. It is too dangerous!”

As they continued to struggle the fire grew larger, exploding into a great big ball in the sky. The growling sounds grew louder as the flames grew. Jon and Jorah fell backward into the snow, taking Daenerys with them. Both men pulled the silver-haired queen to her feet, running toward the rest of the group away from the flames. They watched as the fire exploded into one large ball before in receded instantly.

The air around them was then silent, the only things that now burned were the trees and what remained of their tents. The body of Drogon seemingly quickly reduced to ash. Daenerys ran forward, still fearing that the Night King had gotten ahold of her child. “Where is he?” she frantically asked.

“He wasn’t here Dany.” Said Jon trying to comfort her.

“It was only a storm Your Grace.” Said Jorah picking up some of the ashes on the ground. “I am afraid this is all we have left of Drogon now.”

“Did you not hear it Ser Jorah?” She shouted, throwing the ashes on the ground. “That was blood-“

“Look! Weapons at the ready!” one of Jon’s men shouted, interrupting Daenerys. The group turned back toward the flames, Jon and Jorah each removing their swords.

From the flames, they could see a figure approaching on horseback. Jon feared that Daenerys had been right; the Night King had come to take Drogon. He turned, expecting to find an onslaught of wights or walkers but found nothing. He then saw the figure cross through the flames. It wasn’t the Night King. His hair was black as the night sky, falling to his sides past his knees. Though he was not a giant, he was one of the largest men Jon had ever seen as he sat upon a red stallion.

Around him, Jon watched as the Dothraki dropped their weapons before dropping to their knees. He then heard one of them cry out “ _Qoy qoy! Qoy qoy!”_ and soon all of them were crying out. “Impossible!” he heard Jorah exclaim as the blonde man stepped forward. Daenerys remained unmoving, looking forward in shock.

The figure stopped on top of a hill of debris, his copper-colored skin exposed to the night air. The Dothraki continued to cry out for him, running to kneel at his feet. He ignored them all, looking across the crowd, toward Daenerys. When his eyes landed on her Jon heard him finally speak.

_“Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni.”_

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Drogo, Jon makes a questionable decision.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Fourteen

The first thing she noticed was how familiar she felt as her vision returned. Lying on a cot wrapped in furs the last thing she remembered were the horrible sounds of blood magic. She had been here once before, yet this time was different. The air was not thick with heat from the sun; a chill now bit at her skin like a thousand scorpions. She wasn't in the great grass sea, but instead in the snow-covered North. Drogo, this time he wasn’t dying, somehow he now lived. This time it wasn’t Ser Jorah she found when she awoke, but the man whose cloak she was now wrapped in, Jon.

“Dany!” he gasped as he saw that she was now awake. He immediately stood from his chair, going to kneel beside her. “Be careful.” He said as he helped her to sit up.

“Jon, what happened?” she asked, as she couldn’t remember how she came to rest inside one of the tents.

“You collapsed.” Said Jon “The wound on your head began to bleed again.” Jon then reached for a cloth inside a bowl of water that had been sitting on the cot. He gently began blotting it on her forehead, cleaning her wound.

“Where is he?” she asked, when Jon didn’t answer her right away she grabbed his hand, halting his movements with the cloth. “Where is he? I need to see him.”

Jon sighed; he knew who this man supposedly was. Khal Drogo, Daenerys first husband. Even after she was sold to him as a pawn, they still had somehow learned to love one another. While Jon could not understand it, he still felt he needed to respect how she had felt about him. If he himself had not returned from the dead, he wouldn’t have believed what he had seen happen on that funeral pyre. Still, he was terrified of what the Great Khal’s resurrection meant for everything. “The Dothraki have taken to him; they won't allow me to see him."

"Where are they?" she asked trying to stand, but Jon stopped her. As he tried to get, her to once again rest, Jorah entrance into the tent interrupted them.

“My Queen, you are awake.” He said kneeling at her side next to Jon. “Are you in any pain?”

“Ser Jorah, have you seen him?” she asked ignoring his last question. “Is it him?”

Jorah looked at Jon who nodded as if to permit him to discuss the Khal. Jorah then nodded toward Daenerys “It appears so Your Grace. The Dothraki have set up a tent for him; the camp now appears divided between them and Jon’s men.”

“Bring me to him.” Demanded Daenerys as she tried to sit up; Jorah and Jon were quick to stop her. Both feared she would be too unsteady due to her possible head injury. “Please…”

“My Queen you need to rest.” Said Jorah as he once again tried to cover her in the furs all three heard shouting outside of the tent. Recognizing it to be both the Dothraki and Jon's men, Jorah and Jon hurried toward the front of the tent. While they were blocked by Jon’s men, they could see about five Dothraki approaching, one of them Drogo. When one of his men charged toward Drogo, Jon watched as the Khal only held out his arm, pushing him to the ground. Before both groups could fight any further Jon pushed his way through, shouting for everyone to stop. He heard Jorah also shouting in Dothraki.

 _“Jorah the Andal…”_ Jorah heard Drogo say as he pushed through the two guards who stood in front of him. _“Where is she?”_

“ _She is in there_ ," said Jorah, motioning toward the tent.

"Tell your men to stand down, and I will allow you to see her." Said Jon. Drogo stared down at him as if he were ready to attack him. Both men reached toward the weapons at their hips. Jorah was quick to translate for the Khal, who then visibly un-tensed toward the King in the North.

Inside the tent, Daenerys continued to struggle as she made her way toward the entrance. The area began to spin as she tried to stand up, the throbbing behind her eyes increasing as she reached for the edge of a table. After a few moments, her vision began to clear she saw the flap of the tent open and a man she thought she would never see again walk inside.

His hair was unbraided, hanging down past his hips. He now wore a dark grey leather coat with brown fur framing the collar, his arakh tide to his hip along with two other blades. For a moment they both stared at one another, wondering if either were here. _“Moon of my life!”_ he said, breaking the silence as he reached toward her, his massive arms enveloping her.

 _"Are you here?"_ asked Daenerys as she reached her hands up to caress his face. He did the same, bringing his forehead to rest upon hers. _“Is this dark magic? The same kind that took you from me?”_

“ _I do not believe so, Moon of my life.”_ He said looking down at her face. _“The only thing I am sure of is that I am here now.”_

Daenerys allowed the Khal to lead her to sit on the cot before he once again embraced her. As she stared up at him, her head rested on his chest. He looked just as she remembered. His caramel colored skin contrasted with the paleness of her finger as she reached up to caress the scar above his right eye. _“They told me you burned the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen.”_ He said smiling down at her _. “When you walked out of the flames you became ruler of the Dothraki. You led them across the poison waters.”_

 _“I did,"_ she said returning his smile. _“We came to take the Seven Kingdoms.”_

 _“They say you now fight for a new Khal though?”_ he asked, a concerned expression crossing his face. _“One who is made from the snow?”_

She shook her head no as she once again reminded of the confusion that was spreading across her ranks. _“He is not my Khal.”_ She informed Drogo. _“We are working together remove a threat from the Seven Kingdoms.”_

 _“The dead men?”_ He asked as he gently caressed her face, the warmth of his hand soothing the pain she felt under her eyes. _“Once you defeat them, you will have your iron chair?”_  

 _“I wish it were that easy.”_ She said, _“There is no iron chair though if we don’t defeat the dead.”_  

 _“I will fight for you.”_ Said Drogo as he quickly brought her lips to his. As they kissed, she felt a type of warmth she had not in a long a time. The memories of their tender moments within the Dothraki sea flooding back to her. Somehow she found herself reaching up to wrap her arms around him, drawing him closer. 

Jon watched this silently from the opening in the tent. Daenerys in the arms of her former husband, a man he was confident she could not love again. He wanted to scream, possibly go after the Khal. Instead, his military strategy kicked in. He thought about how little use he would be if he injured himself or worse before they came even close to the Night King. He was fighting a war and love could play no part in it. He silently left the tent, motioning for Davos to follow him so he could give his next orders. 

“Have our men prepare to ride Northwest.” Said Jon, as he mounted up on to his horse. "Also have scouts continue to monitor this area in case the dead return."

“Your Grace, what are we going to do about Daenerys and her men?” asked Davos holding out a hand to stop Jon’s horse. “You know we need them.”

“The Dothraki appear to now be under Drogo’s command.” Said Jon as he began motioning for his sister and men to prepare to follow him on horseback. “I am to assume he will determine what they will do next. Daenerys is injured, we need to find her a healer, or she may return to Dragonstone.” 

“Shouldn’t you be the one telling her this?” said Davos, confused by the anger in Jon’s tone when he mentioned Daenerys’s name.

“I need to head back toward the closest Night’s Watch outpost.” Said Jon “You and I both know that we are going to need those men.” With those words Jon began riding forward, his horse almost knocking Davos to his feet as he went.

Davos turned heading toward Daenerys’s tent, determined to find out what had transpired between the two. Right before he reached the entrance, Jorah stopped him, quickly pulling him to the side. “Whatever you are thinking about doing, don’t,” he sternly told the Onion Knight.

“What happened in there?” demanded Davos 

“I don’t know.” Said Jorah “What I do know is that if you go in there angry, and Khal Drogo perceives you as a threat; he will not hesitate to cut off your head.”

“Right now Jon is heading off toward Castle Black, asking for more men. Men they don’t have to fight because he believes that the Dothraki will no longer fight for us.” said Davos “He isn’t thinking clearly about the Army of the Dead’s next moves. Now I need to speak with Daenerys and this Khal Drogo.”

“You said it yourself that you are not much of a fighter.” Said Jorah again pushing Davos away from the tent. "Go in there angry, and he will cut you down where you stand. I have watched him do far worse to men who threatened her.”

“Ser Jorah! Ser Davos!” both men turned to find Tyrion interrupting their quarrel as he approached. Neither had noticed his arrival to the camp with his brother Jaime. “Would one of you be so kind as to explain to me what is going on? I just saw Jon riding, but he ignored me, seemed to be quite in a hurry." 

“Lord Tyrion, Ser Jaime it is good to see you in one piece.” Said Jorah as he stepped forward to greet the two men. Behind them, he could the Unsullied and the Dothraki escorting a carriage into the camp.

“Wildfire.” Informed Tyrion, having noticed Jorah staring. “I do not believe I have to explain how careful we all need to be around it.” Tyrion then stepped toward the pile of ashes that had been blowing around on the ground, examining some in his hand. “I see that Drogon has been busy.”

“The dragons are gone.” Said Davos. Tyrion froze, as the ashes falling from his hand. He stared at both Davos and Jorah, silent and unmoving. “There is something else you should know as well.”

As Jorah opened to flap to the tent, Tyrion silently stepped inside. There he found Daenerys sitting on a cot with a Dothraki he had never seen before. "My Queen, what has happened to you?" he said noticing the swelling around her cheeks and eye. He tried to approach her but was stopped by the man sitting next to her. He was ready to reach for the weapon at his hip, but Daenerys raised a hand, halting his movements.

“ _Drogo, it is alright.”_ Tyrion heard Daenerys say in Dothraki. _“Tyrion is my friend.”_

Tyrion stared wide-eyed at the man. He had heard stories of Khal Drogo, both from Daenerys and from Robert. His brother in law was convinced Drogo had been planning to invade Westeros for Daenerys. When word of his death spread to the Seven Kingdoms, he was one of the members of the small council who had breathed a sigh of relief. “My Queen I believe that you must be mistaken. Ser Jorah she needs a Maester to look at her head.”

“The Queen is correct.” Said Jorah “Somehow Khal Drogo stands before us.”

“Were you able to get Wildfire?” asked Daenerys not wanting to try and discuss her former husbands return any longer. Tyrion nodded while still trying to understand how someone was able to come back to life. "Good, where is Jon? We need to discuss our plans for it." 

“Jon isn’t here.” Said Davos stepping inside the tent. “He has decided to ride toward Castle Black.”

“What?” asked Daenerys “Why would he do that? Have the Night’s Watch been attacked?”

“There are no reports of any attacks.” Said Jorah “Jon is simply going to ask for more men.”

“To replace the Dothraki he believes will no longer fight alongside him." Interjected Davos, his faced filled with anger toward Daenerys. “What has happened between the two of you?”

“Nothing happened between us.” Said Daenerys “I don’t understand where he would get this idea that the Dothraki would no longer fight the Army of the Dead.” Daenerys then remembered her discussions with Varys and Quono. They had warned her that morale among the Dothraki was dwindling and she hadn’t believed them. She now feared that word had reach Jon who responded by now being reckless. She knew without her support he would surely not live out this war. 

"Leave us!" she commanded, "I need to speak with Drogo, alone.”

"My Queen I think it would be wise if we were discussing what to do with the Wildfire, especially since we no longer have the support of your Dragons." Said Tyrion. At the mention of her children, Daenerys immediately tensed toward him. Drogo saw and step forward his blade extended toward the group. “Leave…” he said, his barbaric accent inciting fear among even the strongest in the group. “Now!” 

* * *

 

Among the grand hall of Winterfell, Sansa stood out from the head table. In front of her were groups of refugees who had continued to arrive. The need for shelter had become so high, and camps now needed to be set up in and around Winterfell. That morning she had learned that ships were beginning to struggle to make it to Bear Island due to the increasing number of storms and icy waters. Castles to the North were no longer inhabitable due to the cold. People had begun to die, and it wasn't due to the Army of the Dead.

That morning she also had to break the news to the Northern Lords who had not gone off to fight that Daenerys had now lost two dragons. They had reminded her the Dragon Queen still had one more, and that it would be wise to request that she use it to escort refugees to Dragonstone. She had spent the rest of morning sending ravens across the North and to Dragonstone, hoping one would reach Daenerys in time. 

As she finished the last of her notes, she felt a gentle tug on at her dress. She looked down to find a young child looking up at her. A small boy no older than four stared up at her, his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes reminded her of storms outside the walls of the keep. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile. The young boy lifted his arms and Sansa picked him up, allowing him to sit on her knee. He then began playfully examining the pages on the surface in front of her.

“Have you learned to read yet?” she asked when he lifted sheet with larger writing on it. She pointed to the letter S “Do you see that letter there? It’s an S.”

“Suh," said the boy mimicking the sound the letter made. Sansa was impressed; she thought the boy must have come from one of the noble houses to have such skill at a young age.

“That’s right!” she said with a smile. “Just like in Sansa. That is my name. What is yours?”

Before the boy could answer, two hands frantically scooped him up from Sansa’s lap. “Sam no!” she looked up to find Gilly, the young woman who had arrived with Jon's longtime friend Sam. She had a simple kindness to her face, though Sansa often noticed she seemed worried. When Jon told her that Gilly had once lived beyond the wall, she wondered what she must have been through. “I am so sorry My Lady.”

“It’s quite alright.” Laughed Sansa, she motioned for the young woman to sit next to her. Their presence was a welcomed distraction from the horrors that were now her reality. “Where did he learn to read?”

“I taught him myself.” Said Gilly "Actually we are learning together, I never did growing up."

"Well, you must be a wonderful teacher." Said the redhead "Sam was just helping me to review everything." Both women laughed as the child began to unroll letters and attempt to read them.

“Lady Sansa, may I ask you something?” said Gilly again reaching out for her son. "I come here to listen to your updates from the North every day, but I was wondering if you have heard anything more from Castle Black?"

“No, only that Tormund and Beric were brought there from Eastwatch. I have not heard anything more from there.” Said Sansa “Why do you ask?”

“Sam, he went to Castle Black to help with the injured, and I am worried about him." Said Gilly, as she spoke she began clutching little Sam close to her breast. “I know he must be very busy but if I could just know that he is okay. I don’t even know if he made it safely to the castle.” Gilly abruptly stood while still clutching her child as if to leave. "I am sorry, you must be quite busy, and here I am bothering you."

“No Gilly please wait.” Said Sansa grabbing the other woman’s forearm. “The next batch of ravens I send will include a request for Sam to write us. I am sure he is okay and would love to hear from you.”

“Thank you.” Said Gilly, as she reached up to dry the tears that had been forming in her eyes.

“You are welcome, also let me show you to our library.” Said Sansa as she lead Gilly toward a long hallway which leads to the Starks personal library. "I am not sure what has been left in here, but you are welcome to spend as much time here as you wish. If anyone is to bother you, you tell them I permitted you."

"Thank you, Lady Sansa.” Said Gilly reaching out to hug the other woman, doing her best to show her great appreciation for everything she had done.

Once she had helped Gilly get situated in the library, Sansa headed out to the Godswood to not only pray but speak with Bran, who had spent most of the day warging to provide her with updates about the war. When she arrived, she found the boy had just finished another session. "What did you see?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I saw Jon; he is recruiting the Nights Watch to fight in the field. He is asking them to leave their posts." Said Bran "Arya is with him.”

“Why is Jon asking the Nights Watch to fight in the field?” asked Sansa

“Daenerys isn't with him. Up until now, they were always together.” Said Bran, there was a concern in his voice, one that sent chills through Sansa. “Something must have happened between them. I have not seen any of her armies with him.” 

“Her Dragon died.” Said Sansa “Do you think she could have died? Is she injured and returning to Dragonstone?" 

“No, I don’t think so. The other night I had a vision, Jon and Daenerys were standing among flames when another appeared. I couldn't make out who was though; this vision was blurry, almost chaotic."

“Is it possible it was the Night King?” 

“No, this man was larger. The Dothraki were kneeling and shouting something toward him. He said something toward Daenerys, but I couldn't understand it. I think it has something to do with why they are apart. Jon… I don't think he is thinking clearly right now. He is making a mistake."

“Bran!” said Sansa cutting her brother off before grabbing his hand. "Jon will win this war, and he will come home. We need to trust him."

Bran did, but his visions had continued to become darker. He didn’t have the heart to tell Sansa of his most recent one. He saw Jon lying unconscious and unmoving beyond the wall. His sword and the Valerian Steel dagger lay feet away from him. Only a small piece of Dragon Glass was clutched in his hand. The last thing Bran saw in this vision was a shadow coming toward him.

* * *

In what remained of the camp Daenerys sat, waiting for her Dothraki to gather. Though after tonight they would no longer be hers. She had decided to give up control of the group. Instead, Drogo would once again be declared the new Khal, once again becoming The Great Khal. She was unsure how they would respond, while many had already bent the knee toward him Jorah and Tyrion informed her that they had never heard of a new Khal being named without the death of a previous one. 

“ _It’s time_.” Said Jorah, informing the two of the arrival of the Dothraki. Daenerys turned toward Drogo who brought her forehead to his lips before rising toward the tents entrance. Daenerys walked past him, prepared to address the crowd that had gathered. When she stepped outside, she found she was at a loss for words. 

When she finally found the words she was interrupted by a loud gasp that fell across field. She turned to see that Drogo was now standing behind her. He placed two protective hands on her shoulders before stepping forward. From his side, he removed a knife before gathering his hair and cutting, so it now fell only slightly past his shoulders. Everyone around him gasped, cutting the braid was the sign of a defeat and Drogo’s had never been cut.

Drogo then walked over to one of the Dothraki soldiers, handing him the blade. _“Cut_ ” he commanded of the man who hesitantly reached for the knife.

 _“I do not understand…”_ said the solder “ _We have not been defeated.”_

 _“None of you are deserving of your braids.”_ Said Drogo _“When you doubt your Khal when you abandon your Khal, you are no longer deserving of a braid. Now cut!”_ Drogo then ripped the man’s head back, prompting the man to ripped the braid across his hair. The braid fell to the ground, along with the Dothraki. “ _You should all be dead. All of you promised yourselves to serve her as blood riders, and now you speak of leaving. The only way to end that oath is death, yet you plan to run. You are not Dothraki.”_

 _“She is not Dothraki!”_ shouted one of the men from the back. _“She asks us to fight for a small pale man. We do not fight the men of Westeros, no now we only fight darkness. Our men have died in the darkness for nothing.”_

 _“You are small minded.”_ Said Drogo, moving through the crowd toward the one who had spoke before throwing him to the ground. _“I made a promise at the Dosh Khaleen. To send my Khalassar across the poison waters where we would kill those in iron suits, tear down their stone houses.”_

 _“I was there and you made that promise to your son.”_ Said the man as he rose to his feet before going to face Drogo. _“The son whom she murdered, she trusted a sorceress who if I can remember killed you as well.”_

“ _and somehow here I am.”_ Said Drogo before lifting his Arakah across the man’s throat, the snow at their feet becoming a dark crimson. “ _I was reckless, and yes I failed my Khaleesi and my son. Yet here she is, here you all are. She brought you here, brought her Khalassar to ends of the word. Now we fight something bigger than all of us. There are no men in iron suits, no stone houses, no iron chair unless we win this fight.”_

The ones who remained loyal to Daenerys cheered sending a roar into the night sky. Others stayed hesitant, Drogo walked over to one of the silent ones, grabbing him by the face. _“I see fear in you.”_ He said, _“There is fear in all of you, why?”_

 _“You have not seen it.”_ Said the man. “ _Dark things, dark magic.”_

 _“That means nothing to me.”_ Said Drogo _"It means nothing to you, all of you. We will win this fight, and we will take the iron chair. They will not destroy the Seven Kingdoms, no, we will take them! Now are you with me?”_

The remaining Dothraki cheered in response, raising their weapons to the sky. _“Daenerys, we are yours!”_ shouted Drogo lifting his weapon toward her. _“For now and always we will fight for you. We will give you the Seven Kingdoms!”_

Above the screams, Daenerys heard the sound of a Dragon. She looked up to find Rhaegal approaching. She watched with tears in her eyes as the dragon landed in a clearing just beyond the camp.

Her child had found her, in her time of need. She once again had the support of her Dothraki and her first love had returned. She should have been happy; she wasn't.

The one person she now wanted to share this happiness with was gone.


	16. In Response...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was brought over from tumblr. It's my response to some of the reactions this story has recieved.

Okays I think it’s time I address this whole issue in a mature and civilized manner.

First of all: I AM NOT A TROLL. I have created other pieces of media celebrating Jonerys. Why would I waste my time writing a story to completely make fun of it? I understand trolls are weird and don’t make sense, but come on. 

Second: (and a controversial opinion I now have discovered), I loved the characterization of Khal Drogo in the series. When I watched the pilot I initially was like “Damn he is hot…oh god damn it screw this guy” then you look back and remember the Dothraki are nomadic barbarians. It is stupid to think that someone called ‘The Great Khal’ would be this civilized person. Game of Thrones takes place in a disgusting savage world yet as the episodes go on I felt Drogo almost went on somewhat of a redemption arc. Daenerys, in my opinion, did grow to love him (Whether it was Stockholm Syndrome I am not gonna discuss that here). This story is a mixture of the characterizations of the TV show and book versions. Both mediums have indicated that Daenerys loved and continued to have affectionate toward Drogo, even after he died. Or maybe she didn’t… is it possible she learned to love what she believed he could have given her (her child and the iron throne)? Can a story not explore this question? Can we not take risks and used this to solidify and enjoy Jonerys content?

Third: I have always characterized Daenerys as someone who is continuing to grow based on her experiences. I have also never believed she was just this perfect ruler or person who could do no wrong. In my opinion, she sometimes acts on impulse and in the moment. Jon does the same. Whether this is a good or bad thing depends on the situation, just like you and me. They are both growing and are going to make mistakes. (remember Daenerys and Jon are apparently only 22, I believe in the books they are even younger). 

Fourth: Two people on Tumblr have nicely recommended that I tag the story with Dany and Drogo and I have. They explained to me that it may upset some people to have no warning. If I upset you, I apologize. As you know there was some time between chapter 13 and chapter 14. I have been working like crazy and had to step away from all my hobbies, so if you requested it on AO3 as well during these last few months, I apologize. (I am not entirely familiar with how AO3 categorizes their post so if I need to add DanyXDrogo somewhere else let me know.) 

Fifth: I have this entire story timelined on paper and in my head. As I finish more chapters than I think you will understand if why I added to plot twist and how it relates to Jonerys. I never meant any malice, nor did I mean to offend anyone. If you are hesitant to read it further and wanted to see the timeline then you can reach out to me personally on here. If I share it with you, don’t post it. I also reserve the right to not share it in its entirety. 

Sixth: This whole situation is crazy. I am not going to play ignorant. When I first wrote chapter 13 I knew it would upset people, but not to this level. I honestly didn’t think these many people read it or cared this much to form opinions. I have written fanfiction for other fandoms before but never have they gotten the amount attention. If I have made mistakes in response to everyone’s reactions I am sorry. 

Seven: Believe it or not the reaction is polarizing. On one hand, you have people who absolutely hate the direction the story went in. You can’t make everyone happy. On the other hand, you have people who are actually enjoying, many have picked up on the context cues about where this is all going. Honestly, most of the hate (and I mean hate and not constructive criticism, obviously there is a difference) has been on AO3. Wattpad and Tumblr have been pretty kind. Curiously I would be interested to see what the response would be should I post the story on other sites. 

Eighth: I was made aware of something that went down on discord the other night. I have one but was not in the group, nor given the opportunity to answer comments and concerns raised there. I welcome that opportunity. The reviews are on AO3 are so far gone, it would now be impossible to personally respond to each one. If you are an AO3 reader you can contact me on here or on Discord (ChristabellaNikolai). 

Ninth: This is a fictional story, based on another fictional story. How it is written isn’t hurting anyone and I will continue to write. Why? because I enjoy it. 

Finally: I will not respond to those who are attacking me personally. This so-called crusade to discredit me on a personal level has nothing to do with my writing or a fandom. It is immature, and a waste of time. I don’t understand what the point of “exposing me” is, and what you are looking to find. Obviously, I can’t stop these “attacks”, just know you are wasting your time and don’t expect a response. 

I hope this can clear up some of the concerns you guys have. Again I welcome discussion and any concerns you may have. Please just reach out to me.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confronts Daenerys, and Arya remembers an old ritual.

** The Untitled  **

_By Christabella Nikolai_

Chapter Fifteen

“So you’re telling me I may lose half my archers?” asked Edd as he spoke with Jon. Both stood inside a Night’s Watch outpost. Edd had ridden out at the request of Jon to discuss an immediate and urgent matter. "You also want me to release our resources to fight in the fields? Jon, you of all people know we can not do that." 

“It’s what needs to be done if we are to save the North.” Said Jon as he continued to stare down at the map. "If we could get that blockade we initially discussed set up. I can get it done with a few extra men."

“Jon…” said Edd grabbing Jon's hand as he tried to move markers into formation on the map. "They have already breached the wall, the blockades have failed. Now explain to me what is going on with the Dothraki? The Unsullied? Why are they no longer available?” 

"Because…" Jon brought his head to his hand. He couldn't bring himself to tell Edd what he had seen at the camp. The sight of that man putting his lips on Daenerys, her response to him. It played over and over again in his mind. Each time he closed his eyes; those two were there. It hurt more than any injury he had received during the war. His mind wouldn't even allow himself to process it. Instead, he continued to focus on the Night King. “Daenerys has decided to focus on conserving her resources for the South.”

“She understands there is no South unless she fights in the North?” said Edd, confused by what appeared to be a sudden change of heart from the Dragon Queen. It made no sense to him that she would lead her armies North, just to immediately send them back South. “It doesn’t make any sense…”

"Well, that is what is happening." Snapped Jon "Now the more we discuss resources and support we no longer have, the further the Night King marches on. We need to come up with a new plan.”

"We will, but I can not support one that does not guarantee Castle Black's safety." Said Edd 

“Castle Black may need to fall if we are to protect the North.” Said Jon 

“If Castle Black falls, then so does the rest of the Wall.” Interjected Edd "You gave me Castle Black and as Lord Commander, it is my duty to protect it." 

"The Wall will be nothing more then part of a graveyard if we don't do something." Said Jon before sighing and placing his head in his hands. He suddenly no longer had the strength to argue.

“I will return to Castle Black and see what we can spare.” Said Edd before taking leave. Jon didn’t even seem to flinch when he exited the outpost. Instead, the Young King returned to his work. Edd could see there was something wrong with Jon; he appeared exhausted, unfocused. The Lord Commander had never seen Jon act this way during a battle. It had made him worried. Before he rode off, he saw Arya approaching with Gendry. “Go, look after Jon, and make sure he gets some rest.” He told them before he commanded his horse. “Please, we all need him.”

When she stepped inside the outpost, Arya sighed at the sight of Jon. She found that looking at him recently hurt. He was tired, worn down. His face had become sunken from not only exhaustion but also something far worse. When they had left Daenerys, he had refused to speak with anyone, giving only orders. Even when she offered comfort and reassurance, he didn't seem to hear her. "Jon…" she whispered, "What's happened to you?" When he didn't answer, she grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in her own. “What happened back at the camp? Between you and Daenerys? Why are we here and she isn't? Why are you replacing her army?" Jon didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his hands-free and returned to his work.

“Answer me!” shouted Arya, throwing the map to the ground. Jon looked down at her wide-eyed. "I am your sister, and I love you but for fuck's sake; you aren't thinking right now. You are going to get us all killed unless you let me help. Now tell me, what happened?"

“Do you remember what you asked me before I received that letter from Cersei?" said Jon, his voice low almost inaudible. "Whether or not I was in love with her?"

“And you are…” said Arya “I have known that since that night in the cells. You killed a man for her…”

"I thought she felt the same." Said Jon "I did, but she kissed him…" 

“Kissed who?” asked Arya, her voice already shaking with anger toward Daenerys for hurting her brother.

“Drogo.” Said Jon “I don’t understand, the stories I have heard about what she went through with him… Why is he even here?”

“I don’t know…" repeated Arya reaching for her brother. "But you are strong Jon; you are more than capable of winning this war without her. Right now though you need to rest.” Arya pulled his arm, leading him to a small fireplace. She opened a box containing a set of furs and handed them to Jon. He wrapped it around himself before sitting against the wall. As he rested his head against the wall, he could feel the warmth of the fire hitting his face. Arya sat down next to him, making sure he fell asleep.

“You think I was a fool don’t you?" Jon said. When she nodded, he almost felt as if he may laugh. Since they had been reunited he was beginning to feel as if his sister was the only person he could trust to tell him the truth. As his exhaustion overtook and his eyes fell heavy, the last thoughts were of how lucky he was to have her.

Once she knew Jon was asleep, Arya stepped out of the outpost. She ordered two Stark guards to make sure no one disturbed Jon. As she began to collect her weapons and locate her horse, she found herself performing an old ritual.

“Cersei, The Mountain, Drogo, Daenerys”

* * *

 

“Please…” Daenerys whispered as she approached the Dragon. She was unsure how Rhaegal would respond, as she had never ridden him before. “We need to help Jon.” 

The Dragon was hesitant to allow her to climb on his back, once again thrashing to shake her off. Jorah informed her that it might not work, a Dragon had to choose its rider and that it would take time. She didn't have time though; she needed to find Jon and help him.  

 _“Find her the fastest horse.”_ Shouted Drogo, who watched her along with the other Dothraki.

 _“No!”_ she sternly exclaimed. _“This will work.”_ She once again climbed on the beasts back. This time he didn’t shake her off; instead, Rhaegal rested his head on the ground. "Progress." She whispered to herself as she gave her child some time to adjust.

“How long is this going to take?” asked Jaime as he and Tyrion watched her from behind the Dothraki. “Swyft and his men are getting restless. Soon I do not know if I will be able to convince them to stay.”

“Give her a little bit more time.” Said Tyrion 

"Also should we have a Dragon this close to Wildfire?” said Jaime “If it gets even near it, the North and all of us are gone.”

“Yes and that would solve all of our problems.” Said Tyrion sarcastically “The Wildfire is being kept at a respectful distance. The Unsullied along with Brienne and Bronn continue to look after it."

“Soves!” they all heard Daenerys say. Tyrion explained to Jaime that it meant “fly” in valerian, while Jorah translated for the Dothraki. When the Dragon didn't move, they again heard the Dragon Queen give the order. Once again there was nothing. Jorah sighed, losing hope that Daenerys would be able to command the Dragon.

 _“In which direction do we need to go?”_ Drogo asked Jorah.

 _“West, until we find any sign of the others.”_ Responded Jorah

 _“Then right now we begin to ride west.”_ Said Drogo before climbing on top of his horse. Believing he had a solution to their current problem he ordered that the Dothraki ride behind him. They immediately did, shocking Jorah, Daenerys, Tyrion, and Jaime. 

To her surprise Rhaegal began to stir, lifting his head and his feet at the sound of the retreating horses. “Soves!” she shouted over the sound of their hoves. “Soves!” 

Those around them were almost knocked over by the rush of air from the Dragons wings as they lifted in flight. They all held their breath as they saw Daenerys struggling to maintain her balance as Rhaegal began to rise.

Once she found her balance, she grabbed hold of his sharp scales, guiding the Dragon to fly ahead of the Dothraki. “Thank you” she whispered to her child.

 _“How did you know?”_ asked Jorah as he rode ahead to meet Drogo. 

 _“She is the dragon’s mother.”_ Said Drogo _“It came here to help her. It would not leave her alone and unprotected out here.”_

As Jorah continued to ride ahead, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow death had changed the Great Khal.

* * *

 

“Halt!” shouted Gendry. He had been keeping watch around the outpost when he heard the sound of riders approaching. Due to the darkness, he couldn't make out who it was. He found himself reaching for both a horn and his hammer, fearing it may be a wight. “In the name Jon Snow, King In The North I order you to stop!”

Gendry then heard the sound of laughter, two voices he immediately recognized from his previous time beyond the wall and with the Brotherhood. "Such formalities, I see this war has gotten Jon becoming more of a traditional King." Said Tormund as he approached, Beric riding at his side. 

“What are you two doing here?” asked Gendry, relieved that it was Tormund and Beric, and not foes.

“When I saw Edd leave Castle Black at Jon’s request, I decided it was time to come back to help.” Said Tormund.

“Are you to able to fight?” asked Gendry, remembering the sight of both on the brink of death when they first arrived at Eastwatch.

“As ready as we shall ever be.” Said Beric “The Lord of Light has allowed us to return the King In The North’s service.”

Tormund grunted at yet another mention of the Lord of Light. It was the only thing Beric seemed to speak of, especially since his first near death experience without the help of his Red Priest. “Let’s not discuss how we got here, Gendry I believe your little lady friend is planning to ride off somewhere without you." The red-headed giant pointed just off the path. Gendry turned and saw Arya on a horse, weapons, and reinforcements strapped to her belt and the horse side pouch. 

“Arya!” Gendry yelled, startling the girl who obviously had wanted to remain unseen. "Where are you going?"

“Off to find Drogo and Daenerys.” Said Arya as Gendry, Tormund, and Beric approached her.

“Why are you doing that?” asked Gendry “Do you know how stupid it is to ride out there alone?”

"It's simple, I am going to find them, and then I am going to kill them." Said Ayra as she tried to leave, but Gendry grabbed at her horses' reigns, stopping its movement. 

“I am sorry, you are going to do what now?” asked Gendry, not believing what he had previously heard.

“Why are you going to kill Daenerys?” asked Tormund, even more, confused then Gendry. “Also who is Drogo? What did we miss while at Castle Black?”

Arya did her best to not only fill both Tormund and Beric in on recent events but also make a case as to why she needed to kill them. Tormund, Beric, and Gendry still weren’t having it. “Did you not see how big that man was?” said Gendry “Also did you not see all those other big men kneeling at his feet. 

“So, I have killed ‘big men’ before, maybe over a hundred.” Replied Arya

“All at once? With only a sword and some dragon glass daggers?” responded Gendry.

“The Lord of Light brought this Khal Drogo back for a reason.” Said Beric “He must have some role to play in the wars to come.”

“The Dothraki don’t believe in the Lord of Light.” Said Arya 

“Still we are all the same in the eyes of the Lord.” Said Beric "I believe the same Lord who brought me back, brought your brother back, brought this man back. He serves a purpose, one you do not have the power to stop."

“Arya, Jon doesn’t want you to do this.” Said Tormund, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I was there at Castle Black when Jon came back. Yes, he needed to execute those who murdered him, but it brought him no joy. It would kill him if his sister were to die trying to bring him justice."

Arya had no chance to answer, nor did Gendry who did not understand what the men meant by the discussions of Jon's death. Across the camp, they heard the sound of three blasts, those around them began to head to the other side of the outpost, weapons drawn. Arya commanded her horse to follow; as she did, she could see the army of the dead, many heading over a clearing flooding into the camp.

* * *

 

Jon's sleep was disturbed as the fighting outside began. As he was jolted awake, he quickly grabbed Longclaw, heading out. The first thing he saw was Beric’s flaming sword, and Tormunds unmistakable red hair. Both men were cutting down multiple wights alongside Arya and Gendry. Jon looked in the distance; there he saw numerous White Walkers approaching. "Archers!" he yelled, “Attack toward the East!”

With his sword unsheathed he ran toward the fighting, cutting down wights with Longclaw as he did. “What are you doing here?" he asked the red-headed giant as the two met.

"I think you are going to need all the help you can get," shouted Tormund as he delivered another blow, cutting down two wights. “Don’t worry about me Baby Crow, just get you and your sister somewhere safe!”

Jon charged forward as Dragonglass arrows flew above his head, only one hitting a Walker who watched from the hills above. Its death didn’t seem to lessen the number of wights in the area. As he tried to reach his sister a surge of the dead charged toward him, circling him. He used his sword to clear as many as he could, but they continued to surround him.

“Jon!” Arya yelled as she saw the wights circling around her brother. She and the others began trying to break through to him. The young girl surged forward using a Dragonglass sword to pierce a line of wights, though they continued to block her path. While she continued to fight another sword cut in front of her path. She turned to see The Hound attacking any wights who tried get close to her. “Go!” he shouted when there was an opening “Get you and your Brother out of here!”

She reached Jon as he was being helped back to his feet by Gendry and Tormund. She ran to him, making sure he was unharmed. “We need to leave.” She said trying to urge him away from the fighting. 

Jon shook his head before once again trying to head back into the battle. Tormund was quick to try and stop him. “You need to get away from here. Jon if you die then we are all fucked!”

“What type of King am I if I don’t fight for my people?” said Jon as he was held back by Arya and Tormund.  

“A smart one!” said Tormund “Now follow me, if I remember correctly that outpost has a safe house under the floorboards."  

“I will not hide from this!” shouted Jon pulling himself away from their grip. He ran forward, driving Longclaw through another small group of Wights.

As he looked around, he started to feel as if it was becoming hopeless. A strong sense of dread consuming as he saw his own men fall. These ambushes were dwindling their numbers, and without Daenerys, he wondered if he even stood a chance. Still, he continued to fight, his honor and duty to the North remaining strong.

Among the sounds of the wights' screeches and rattles, the living heard the roaring sound of hoofs and distant screams. Within seconds the camp was circled by Dothraki riders, their weapons making contact with wights as they went. Through the Dothraki Jon and Arya watched as Lannister soldiers also came arrived.

Jon looked up to find Davos, Jaime, Tyrion, and Jorah staring down him while they observed the fighting from horseback. He could only nod toward them to show his thanks before returning to the fight.

Moments later the world seemed to stand still as they heard the sound of a Dragon in the distance. They all looked up to see Daenerys mounted on Rhaegal overhead. She flew toward the Walkers who had watched from above, their bodies quickly covered in flames.

Many of the wights fell as their makers died, but some remained. Jon continued to move forward, plunging his sword into any who dared get close to him. As he did he watched as a horse rode past him, it's riders weapon getting quite close to him as it cut down an approaching wight He looked up to find Drogo, his hair now shorter, riding forward into the battle.

As Daenerys circled from above, she looked down to see Drogo ride past Jon. Both men were continuing to fight. She then focused on creating a wall of fire toward where she believed the ambush had come from. She hoped this would prevent any others from coming through while the armies regrouped.

She returned, landing her dragon in a clearing next to the camp as the fighting ended. As she dismounted she shouted for Jon, he ignored her, instead going to check on his sister.

"Are you hurt?" she heard him ask the younger girl.

"No, how about you?" Arya said as she sheathed her sword.

"No, I don't think so," Jon said before heading to speak with the others.  

"Jon!" shouted Daenerys as she followed him. He didn't turn, nor acknowledge that she was there. "Jon, look at me!" 

He was unsure if he could look at her, face the woman who had betrayed him. When she approached him, he was continuing to process why she was here. He couldn't understand why she would continue to risk her life for him. She persisted, following him as he checked on his men. When she grabbed for his forearm, he quickly turned toward her, but away from her touch.

When his eyes finally fell upon her face, he saw the confusion and worry in her eyes. He could also see those around him beginning to stare. He didn't want to make a scene. Their quarrel had no place on a battlefield. He instead motioned for her to follow him to the outpost. When they reached the old building, he shut the door, giving the two privacy.

"Jon... I think we need to-"

"Daenerys, thank you for continuing to help the North," said Jon immediately cutting her off. "Your resources are irreplaceable and I will be forever grateful for your continued support in this war." 

She stared at him, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Why did you think I would pull my men from the battlefield? I made you a promise... we promised each other..."

At the mention of their promise, his face contorted in disgust. Their previous words now meant nothing to him. He once again turned away from Daenerys, toward the door as if to leave before once again speaking. "Prepare your commanders for a strategy meeting. We need to come up with a new plan." As he opened the door, she spoke 

"Jon I am sorry!" her voice was almost desperate. "It was a mistake." As she had traveled toward the battle, she began to suspect what had sent Jon away so quickly. That kiss, it was a mistake. When Drogo had walked into that tent, she had been overwhelmed. The memories of her time with, the shock of once again seeing him. All at once it had clouded her judgment and she had made that awful mistake.

"A mistake?" he said, his voice was low and shaking, his hands tensed as he moved them from the door.

"Yes, a mistake." she rebutted "Please try and understand..."

"Understand?" he laughed before facing her. "When we first met you spoke of all the horrible things you went through. I know many of them were with him. Somehow he is here again, and there you are, loving him. How am I supposed to understand that?" 

"Ygritte..." Daenerys said. When Jon traveled to White Harbor, he had spent a night calling out for her, the Milk of the Poppy and fevers causing delirium. Tormund had told her everything. The Wildling who had brought him to the King the Beyond the Wall as a prisoner, yet Jon had loved her. When she had died, he had gone against Night's Watch orders, burning her body beyond the Wall instead of in a pile at Castle Black. "Think of how you would be if she were to return."

"It is not the same," said Jon

"Yes it is." said Daenerys "You loved her! Given the circumstances it may have been what you had to do to survive, but over time you loved her."

"It's different!" raised Jon. "Now I don't know who told you about her, but she never did the things I heard Drogo did to you."

"Remind me of how you got that scar on your thigh." said Daenerys "How many arrows did she try to kill you with?" 

"Enough!" he said, but Daenerys continued. 

"During the battle for Castle Black, you stayed with her as she died, just as I was there when Drogo died. You burned her body, just like I burned Drogos. You loved her and if she were-"

"and I loved you!" he said cutting her off. "I loved you more than I ever did her. I was a fool to believe you could ever feel the same."

"Jon you're wrong!" she said, "I love you more than anyone I have known..."

He put his hand up, shaking his head not willing to hear it. "Enough, like I said gather your commanders and prepare for a strategy meeting."

Without another word or glance, he left her in the outpost. Daenerys was now alone. She wrapped her arms around herself unsure of what to do. She wanted to go after him, once again explain to him her feelings but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Words alone wouldn't make up for what she had done. She looked at the table where she saw some of the drafts for what Jon had planned. Under them were the old ones he had written in Winterfell when they had discussed Wildfire.

If words weren't enough, she would find another way to prove her love and loyalty to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if you saw this last night and the formatting was all screwed up. I thought I could upload it using my tablet, I guess not.


End file.
